Naruto's Hidden Power
by BlueLionFox
Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. During the attack he unlocks his bloodline. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. Challenge by Nirvana12.
1. Chapter 1

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: at the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

Naruto ran as he was being chased by a group of 3 drunks. He took a turn and ran into a dead end, he gulped and turned and looked as the 3 approached him. The last thing he saw was a hand coming down on his head and everything going black. The next thing he remembers was waking up in the hospital, "Naruto can you hear me" he heard.

Naruto blinked as his eyes adjusted to the white lights, "old man" he asked.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, are you in pain" the third asked.

"No, what happened" Naruto asked.

"Well according to Kurenai and Anko you was beat by a group of drunks, they beat them and turned them in, but if they didn't come when they did you would have been killed by those three" the third said.

"Who are they, can I meet them" Naruto asked.

"Sure they will come visit you later today" the third said.

"OK" Naruto said.

"So Naruto, why was you out so late, it was well after midnight when you was found being beat, why wasn't you at the orphanage like you was supposed to be" the third asked.

"I was kicked out last week" Naruto whispered.

"And you didn't tell me why, I could have made arrangements for you so you wouldn't be living on the streets" the third asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, you have enough problems without me causing you more" Naruto said.

"How do you expect me to protect you from things like this is I don't even know your safe at night, how do you expect things to get better for you if you never let me know when things happen to you, Naruto you can't keep letting things like this happen to you, I know your only 5 but you have to remember that there are people who wants to protect you and sometimes we need your help to make sure your safe all the time" the third explained.

"Sorry old man" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Anko and Kurenai to bring you something to eat and a change of clothes" the third said.

"Thank you old man" Naruto said.

"Don't think of it, I only wants to protect you, I messed up with my son by letting being Hokage run my life, I don't want that same thing to happen to you, actually if I could I would send you somewhere you will be safe, but I'm afraid I know nowhere you would be safe from stupid people like those three last night" the third said.

"I know you would old man, thanks it mean a lot to know that I at least know I can count on you" Naruto said. The third smiled and walked out.

*-*

An hour later Anko and Kurenai came in the room with some food and clothes, "hey your woke" Kurenai asked.

"Yes who are you" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kurenai and this is Anko" Kurenai answered.

"Oh well I'm Naruto, thank you for saving me" he said.

"Don't worry, here I brought you some food" Anko said handing him the dango.

"Whats this, where is the ramen" Naruto asked.

"Its dango and much better than ramen" Anko answered.

"What I don't want this I want ramen" Naruto said.

"Fin more for me, you can eat this hospital food" Anko said.

"What no I'll eat it, please don't make me eat the food here" Naruto said grabbing the dango bag she gave him.

"Thought so" Anko said.

Kurenai shook her head, "Anko do you have to be like this all the time, not everyone like dango as much as you" she said.

Anko shrugged, "he is eating it right, besides he needs a more balanced diet if he plans on being a shinobi" she said.

"Shinobi, who said anything about him being a shinobi, how do you know he wants to be one" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto do you want to be a shinobi" Anko asked.

Naruto thought, "if I can learn to use sand again I will, I remember being able to move it a little bit to protect myself but now I can't" he said finally.

"Good, I train someone a year older than you, you can join us" Anko said.

"Anko you know your not supposed to train someone without their parents permission, and in this case the Hokage's permission" Kurenai said.

Anko rolled her eyes, "and you got the Hyuuga bastards permission to train Hinata I bet" she said.

"I..um...that's different he don't even like her" Kurenai defended.

"Why don't you bring Hinata to join us and we can train the three together" Anko suggested.

"Yea, someone needs to make sure you don't corrupt him" Kurenai said.

"Sure whatever you say Kurenai" Anko said.

Naruto finished the last of his dango and looked at the two, "when can I leave" he asked.

"Well you can leave now" Kurenai threw him a bag, "I bought you new clothes" she said.

Naruto grabbed the bag and looked in, inside the bag was a pair of dark orange boots, dark orange pants, a blue short sleeve shirt, an orange sleeveless coat with a hood that went halfway between his knees and ankles, a blue belt and fingerless gloves, "these are mine" he asked Kurenai.

"Yup, I thought you would like a new look of clothes, and those was picked out by Hinata herself" Kurenai said.

"Thank you" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, now go shower so we can get out of here, I hate hospitals" Kurenai said.

Naruto ran into the shower and came back within ten minutes wearing his new clothes, Kurenai and Anko almost laughed because his entire body was still wet, "Naruto why didn't you dry your body" Anko asked.

"It drys by itself" Naruto said.

"That takes to long, go back in there and dry off" Anko said.

*-*

Naruto and Anko met Tenten at the training ground while Kurenai went to get Hinata. Tenten looked once they entered and looked at Naruto, "who is that your son" she asked Anko.

"No, this is Naruto a friend, he is going to start joining us in our training" Anko said.

"Oh hi Naruto I'm Tenten" she said.

"Hello Tenny" he said.

"Its Tenten not Tenny" she told him.

"Yea but Tenny can be your nickname" he said.

She looked at him for a minute, "sure I like it" she said with a smile.

Anko started Naruto on basic taijutsu, "this is the number one fundamental of being a ninja if you can't do taijutsu then you don't need to be training to be a shinobi" she told him.

"OK I'll train hard Anko-sensei" Naruto said.

"Good, now Tenten your going to spar with him, but remember he never had training be fore, also I'm going to teach you my style since you don't have any style right now" Anko told the two.

"I'm ready" Naruto said.

"Good get into this stance" Anko demonstrated for him. It took Naruto awhile but eventually he got it, "good, that's the starting stance, now I want to just test you out to see how much work we need to do to get you up to where Tenten and Hinata are, so it will take awhile before we get into the grove of things" she told him.

"OK Anko-sensei" Naruto said.

As Naruto and Tenten started to spar tried not to interfere because Naruto needed this so he know what he needs to build on. As they was sparing Kurenai and Hinata came up, "how is he" Kurenai asked.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us with him" Anko told her.

"I see" Kurenai said as she watched the two spar.

"OK enough you two" Anko said. Once they stopped they turned to Anko, "OK you both know Kurenai and Tenten knows Hinata, but Naruto this is Hinata Hyuuga, she the heir to the Hyuuga clan and is going to be joining us I our training" she told him.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage" he said.

"Hello Naruto" Hinata said with a stutter and blush.

"Whats wrong why is your face red, your not sick are you" Naruto asked.

"No she is fine just nervous, now lets get to know each other" Kurenai piped in.

The group sat in a circle and as Kurenai was about to speak a scroll fell out the sky in to Naruto's lap, they looked up but only saw a bird fly by, it didn't even look large enough to carry a scroll. Naruto picked up the scroll, "um I can't read" he said while blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll read it" Tenten offered.

"OK" Naruto passed her the scroll.

Tenten opened the scroll and took a breath, she looked around and saw everyone looking at her expectantly:

_Naruto you have been lied to all these years. Before you start to worry, the old man isn't the one who lied to you, yes he didn't tell you who your parents are or why your treated the way you are, but he did that to protect you from people who would use that information to have you killed. Now I'm going to tell you exactly who your parents are and why your treated like that, but you can't tell anyone. Your father is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. Your father is dead as you know, he died sealing Kyuubi no Kitsune in you to protect his family and friends, he picked you because he knew that only you would be able to hold Kyuubi back. Your mother, she is still morning your death, you see in Konoha there is a man named Danzo and Fugaku somehow both found out who you are and used Kyuubi's attack to fake your death. Kushina can now be found wondering the shinobi nation looking for her place in the world. Where she is at this moment I can't tell you, unless you are committed to finding her and restoring the Uzumaki clan to its former glory, and only she will be able to help you._

"My mother is alive" Naruto asked.

"It would seem so" Kurenai said.

"Maybe the old man can help me find her" Naruto said.

"Maybe he can" Kurenai said.

"Good luck with that, he maybe nice to you, but he don't even try and prevent you from being treated the way you are treated, if he knew she was alive why didn't he try and find her before" Anko said.

"Do you have to be so negative" Kurenai asked

"I'm just saying, don't expect him to do anything to help you" Anko said.

"Well I have to try" Naruto said.

"I guess, I'll take you to his office" Anko said.

_In the Hokage's office_

Naruto and Anko walked in the office, "hey old man" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, how can I help you today" he asked.

"I have this letter, maybe you can help me with it" Naruto said.

"Let me see it" the third said. Naruto gave him the letter and he read it, "don't bother with this, who ever wrote this don't know what they are talking about, Kushina is dead, and how did they know your parents and about the Kitsune anyway" the third said.

"What but cant you at least send someone out to look for her" Naruto asked.

"There is no point, Kushina has been dead for 5 years" the third said giving him back the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll and left, "OK bye old man" he said and walked out with Anko behind him.

"Don't get so down kid, everything will work out" Anko told him while rubbing his head.

"How do you know" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry just leave that to me, how about I treat you to lunch, ramen on me" she told him.

"OK" Naruto said cheering up.

*-*

Later that day Anko went to Kurenai's apartment, "whats up" Kurenai asked.

"We have to do something" Anko said.

"About what" Kurenai asked.

"About that letter, I told you it was a bad idea to talk to the Hokage about it, all he did was shoot down Naruto's hopes of finding his mother, we have to at least look for her" Anko said.

"I agree, what do you think we should do though" Kurenai asked.

"Well, we stage a kidnapping, take Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata and leave the village, train them while we look for Kushina, no one will miss Naruto since just about everyone hates him, Tenten's foster parents don't even like her, and Hinata is already an outcast in her family even if she is the heir, all we have to do is get some supplies and leave before anyone wakes up" Anko said.

"But eventually someone will come looking for us" Kurenai said.

"Nope I have a plan for that also, all we have to do is fake our deaths, it will be awhile before someone realize that we are not dead and by that time it will be to late to even look for us" Anko said.

Kurenai thought about this, "OK I'm in, but we need to get some supplies first" she said.

"OK, you buy clothes and food, I'll get weapons and scrolls to teach them from" Anko said.

"Right, meet here in 30 minutes" Kurenai said.

Anko was leaving the ninja store with a ton of scrolls and weapons when she passed the Hokage's tower and smirked, _summoning no jutsu_, she summoned 3 snakes, "go in there and find anything that belongs to either Minato, Kushina, or Naruto" she said.

Ain't that stealing one of the snakes asked.

"Yea I know but I'm taking him out of the village to look for his mother and I need things that will help train him, plus it technically belong to Naruto since its his inheritance anyway" Anko said. The snakes nodded and went into the tower.

Anko arrived at Kurenai's apartment, "well lets get the kids shall we" she asked.

"Yes, but first we need to seal all this stuff to make it easier to carry" Kurenai said.

An hour later Anko and Kurenai was running away from the village with the three kids sleeping on one of Anko's summons, "where do we start looking" Anko asked.

"I don't know, but we need a place to rest" Kurenai said.

_The next day outside of Konoha_

Anko and Kurenai woke up early to prepare for what they would tell the 5 five year old's and the 6 year old. Sometimes planning a kidnapping was more work than it needed to be they both thought. Not surprised that Hinata was the first to wake up, or that she was terrified when she wasn't in her room. The resulting scream woke both Tenten and Naruto. Tenten screamed out, but Naruto took it in stride thinking he was beaten again and was in the old mans home. Anko and Kurenai looked at each other trying to decide what to do next, "well I guess we should explain" Kurenai said.

"I had the idea to help Naruto find his mother, I planned this entire thing out, in a few hours the village will think you three are dead giving us time to get out of fire country and look for Kushina, eventually they will notice that the bodies are a fake, but I'm hoping that they wont until a few more hours or days, if you want to go back tell us now and I will have one of my summons take you to the village" Anko explained.

"Awesome your going to help me find my mother, you are the best sister ever" Naruto said jumping on Anko hugging her.

"I don't have to deal with my foster parents blaming me for everything and acting like their son never does anything, I'll like to beat show them how much a pain I can be" Tenten said.

"I'm happy to be with my friends and not looked at with hate, but I will miss my sister, she was only one" Hinata stuttered.

Anko looked at Kurenai, "and sometimes its easy" Kurenai said knowing Anko was thinking the same thing.

"Where do we start first" Naruto asked.

"First we have to eat breakfast, I'm starved I didn't get dinner last night" Anko said.

"I'll cook something" Kurenai said.

"OK, now we need to set some ground rules, because we will need to be careful where we go and what we do for awhile, at least a few months if not years, we want everyone in Konoha to think we are dead" Anko said.

"Do we have to have rules" Naruto complained.

"Yes Naruto, you want to find your mother right" Naruto nodded, "then trust me with these rules things will be easier for us all" Kurenai said.

"OK now first, none of will go by our original names until we are ready to come out of hiding, me and Kurenai will be either sister or sensei, Naruto will go by scorpion, Tenten will go by cat, and Hinata will go by raptor" Anko said.

"We will travel at night and train and sleep during the day, you all will learn to cook" Kurenai said.

"You each will try and find your own summon, decide what weapon you want to specialize in, including you Tenten I know you want to be a weapons mistress which you can but you need a basic weapon, you will start learning ninjutsu and to control your element when you turn 8, for now we will focus on weapons, taijutsu, and finding Kushina while making friends in important positions" Anko said.

"Hinata and Tenten will need to pick a new style of clothes, since Naruto just got his yesterday and no one saw it he is safe" Kurenai said.

"Did you buy them some styles to chose from" Anko asked.

"You are not to tell anyone about where you are from, if someone asks then your traveling with your family" Kurenai said.

"Is the food done I'm hungry" Naruto said.

"You have a one track mind" Anko said.

"Hey are you calling me stupid" Naruto asked.

"Hey if the kunai fits" Anko said.

"Enough you two, and breakfast is done" Kurenai said. For the rest the rest of the day Kurenai and Anko taught the three the things they should learn if they had a loving family, starting with basic chakra control, then going to teach them taijutsu.

*-*

That night Anko and Kurenai packed everything in a scroll and the 5 left the hotel heading towards Grass country. They looked around once they got to the country, "this looks like a good place to start their serious training" Kurenai said.

"I agree, no one should look for us here, and it has been a few days since we left so everything should be calmed down a little" Anko said.

"Hey what does my mom look like" Naruto asked as he looked around at all the ladies that was in the small country.

"Well she is about my height, has long red hair, blue eyes, always wears red, has a katana on her back" Kurenai said.

"Like that" Tenten pointed to a kunoichi that had long red hair with a katana on her back walking with a blond and black haired women.

Anko and Kurenai looked over at her, "yea, and that looks like Tsunade and Shizune" Anko said.

"Lets go find out if that is really her" Kurenai said. They walked up to them, "Kushina Uzumaki" she asked.

The red haired kunoichi turned, "yes who are you" she asked.

Kurenai and Anko smiled, "I'm Kurenai and this is Anko, we are from Konoha, so are these three we are looking for you" she said.

"Why are you looking for me, and I only see two not three" Kushina said.

"What" Kurenai looked around, "Anko where did Naruto go" she asked.

"I don't know he was walking right behind us" Anko said.

"Wait why are you looking for Kushina" Tsunade asked.

"This letter" Kurenai said handing the letter to Kushina.

Kushina read the letter and her eyes went wide and she dropped it, "my son is alive where is he" she asked.

"I don't know he was just with us" Anko said.

"You lost him" Kushina yelled.

"Ahhhh sisters help" they heard a boy scream.

"Naruto" Anko and Kurenai yelled at the same time.

"Um sisters, you said we can't use our names in public, his name is scorpion remember" Hinata stuttered.

"We know that, but this is an emergency" Kurenai said. She looked around and found Kushina already running to where the noise came from.

Kushina turned the corner and stopped cold in her tracks, "Kari what are you doing here, I didn't summon you" she asked the large scorpion that was licking Naruto.

I know but I found your son for you, it took longer than I thought but I found him, I'm sure you read the letter, it was written by mother the scorpion said.

"What you did that, I told you to stay out of my personal affairs" Kushina said.

Why aren't you happy you have your son Kari asked.

"Well yes I'm happy, I want nothing more than to be with my son, but still you should have told me before you did it" Kushina said.

Maybe but mom wanted it to be a surprise, she even got the falcon to deliver the message Kari said.

"Fine, just don't do anything like this again, you know how much trouble they could be in for leaving their village" Kushina said.

Its better if he wasn't in the village the scorpion said.

"What do you mean" Kushina said.

Well, before I told mom where he was I watched him for awhile to see if he would need his mother now or if it would be to much for him to handle, and well lets just say that he has a first hand experience at almost dieing Kari said.

"What someone almost killed my son" Kushina asked.

Yea, well by I have to report to mom that you two have found each other Kari said then puffed away but not after licking Naruto one last time.

Kushina and everyone else stood there for a minute not moving. Thinking about what the scorpion said, "so sister what was that, is it some type of animal" Naruto asked looking at Anko.

"That was a scorpion" Anko said.

"So my nickname is that animal" he asked.

"Yes" Anko said.

"So who are these people" Naruto asked.

"Na-Naruto" Kushina asked.

"Um, yes" Naruto answered confused.

"My baby is really alive" Kushina cried out swooping him up and spinning him in the air a few times before she brought him into a hug, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I promise I will be the best mother ever" she said.

"Mom" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Kushina asked.

Naruto just looked at her they threw his arms back around her neck in as tight a hug as he could, "mom" he cried.

Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Tenten watched them, "this will be great for both of them" Kurenai said.

"I agree, I was about to give up on bringing her out of her 5 year long depression, and a few times she tried to kill herself" Tsunade said.

"Son you have to tell me everything about you" she then looked at his clothes, "your wearing the same thing I'm wearing" she added.

Naruto smiled, "these are my favorite clothes" he said.

"So what do you like to do for fun" Kushina asked.

"Well I never get to do anything, no one in the village would let me go to the parks like the other kids, and I never had any friends, and they all called me monster, demon, or motherless demon brat, I don't even know what those mean" Naruto said.

"What you never went to the park" Tenten and Hinata yelled at the same time.

Kushina abruptly stood up with Naruto and started to walk away, "where are you going" Tsunade asked.

"To the park" Kushina said and kept walking. Hinata and Tenten ran to catch up with her, the 4 kunoichi's looked at each other then followed. They arrived at the park, "what do you want to do first" Kushina asked.

Naruto looked around, "you mean I can really play here without being kicked out or hit" he asked.

"Yes, and if anyone tries to do anything to you they will have to answer to me, now go play I'll be watching from the bench" Kushina said pointing to a bench that was close by.

Naruto looked excited then turned to Hinata and Tenten, "will you play with me cat and raptor" he asked.

"Of course lets go" Tenten said and ran into the park with Hinata and Naruto close behind.

Kushina sat on the bench and watched Naruto play with Tenten and Hinata when the others came up, "Kushina are you OK" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, why" Kushina asked.

"Well you was depressed for the last 5 years, even trying to kill yourself" Tsunade said.

"Well that's when I thought my son was dead" Kushina said.

"You know the old man tried to keep scorpion from looking for you" Anko said.

"I believe it, he was the bastard that told me Naruto was dead" Kushina said.

"I thought that Danzo and Fugaku told you that" Anko said.

"Like I would believe anything those two say" Kushina said.

"So what will you do now" Shizune asked.

"Well I'm going home" Kushina said.

"Home" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, the Uzumaki has 2 branches, one from whirlpool and another from Suna, I am the only member of the family who has a parent from both branches, and I'm going back home to Suna" Kushina said.

"Oh, so we are headed straight there" Anko asked.

"Well I guess, I have no reason to hang around here anymore" Kushina said.

"What are we going to do" Shizune asked Tsunade.

"Well I guess we can stay with them for awhile to train them a little in medics" Tsunade said.

"You know I can make you honorary parts of the Uzumaki clan" Kushina told them.

"Fine with me, Naruto already thinks of me as a sister" Anko said.

"Me to" Kurenai said.

"You can do it if you want Shizune" Tsunade said.

"What about you" Shizune asked.

Tsunade shrugged, "I'm not sure, besides I don't think Suna will try and prevent a sennin and medic expert from coming into their village, if I'm going to help improve their medical training to be the best" she said.

*-*

they spent a few hours in the park watching the three play around when they walked up to them, "we're hungry" Naruto said.

"Well lets go get something to eat" Kushina said. They started to walk through the country, "so let me make sure I have the names right, Naruto is named scorpion, Hinata is raptor, and Tenten is cat" Kushina asked.

"Yup" Anko said.

"Why those names" Kushina asked.

"Don't know those are the first thing I thought of when I gave them the names" Anko said.

"I see" Kushina said.

"I must say you are much more happier than you have been the last few years" Tsunade told Kushina.

Kushina shrugged, "how long do think it will take to get to Suna" she asked.

"A week at most" Tsunade said.

*-*

_AN: Here is my latest story, I hope its good. What did you think about the way I went about taking them out of the village? Oh next chapter I will show the reaction that Konoha have to Naruto being thought dead. Also in the next chapter they will arrive in Suna. Oh also I am going to update my other stories sometime in the next few days. Please review thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_Chapter 2_

The village of Konoha woke up the day of the 'murder' and it was like any other day, except the village has yet to see the blond pain in its ass, the owners of the weapons shop haven't seen their adopted daughter in almost 12 hours when she stormed out after they punished her for knocking over the kunai's and blaming it on their precious little boy, and Hiashi was having a peaceful breakfast, well as peaceful as someone can have with a crying 1 year old,'where the hell is that failure, only she can stop that damn baby from crying' he thought. As the day went on the Hokage got worried, because not only did Naruto not came to get his morning serving of ramen, he missed his lunch serving also, not that he was complaining he could use the money he was saving not paying for the food, but still. And add on the fact that neither Anko or Kurenai showed up to work, and there is a report that Hanabi has not stopped crying since she woke up, 'yes something is wrong' the third thought getting up from his chair and walking out the office. He arrived at the Hyuuga compound and was let in with no hesitation.

"Lord Hokage what do I owe the pleasure" Hiashi asked from the main family door.

"I heard a report that Hanabi haven't stopped crying since she woke up" the third said.

"Yes, do you know why" Hiashi asked.

"I have an idea but it involves Hinata, is she woke" the third asked.

"No" Hiashi said.

"Ain't she usually the first one woke" the third asked.

"Yes, maybe she is tired" Hiashi said shrugging.

"Can I go see her" the third asked.

"Sure don't know why anyone would bother with her though" Hiashi said and led him to Hinata's room.

Hiashi opened the door and the third walked in, "Hinata" he called. No response, not even the slight movement made while sleeping, "Hinata" the third called louder.

"Weird, Hinata is a light sleeper, usually waking up at the slightest noise that isn't normal" Hiashi said.

The third walked up to her bed and gave her a slight shake and was shocked, "Hiashi Hinata is not sleep" he said.

"What do you mean" Hiashi asked.

"What I mean is she is dead, look" the third turned her over and a kunai was stuck in her lungs with her own hand holding the kunai and blood staining her purple sheets, "she killed herself sometime last night" the third said.

Hiashi looked at her, "at least she prevented the _Byakugan_ from falling into the enemy hands and took the problem of having to always protect her off my hands" he said and walked out.

"Hiashi don't you feel anything from losing your daughter" the third asked.

"No, I'm not even 100 percent sure she was my daughter, I don't think Hanabi is either" Hiashi said then walked out the room.

The third shook his head, "I wonder" he whispered and shunshined out to Naruto's apartment, "Naruto" he called walking through to his room. He looked at his bed and was shocked to find he also killed himself with a kunai into his lungs. The third let a tear drop, "why would Hinata and Naruto kill themselves" the third asked walking out of the apartment. His feet led him to the weapons shop, "do you mind if I check on something with Tenten" he asked.

"Sure" the owner said as if he didn't care.

The third walked to her room and found her in the same position as Hinata and Naruto. He walked out, "you know Tenten is dead" he said.

"So, she wasn't anything but a pest and nuisance" he said.

The third shook his head and walked out, "3 of the missing 5 people all killed themselves, would Kurenai and Anko" he thought, "naw those two wouldn't do that" he dismissed the thought and went back to the Hokage's tower. Little did he know that inside both Anko's and Kurenai's was two corpses laying on the bed both was tied down with chakra rope, gagged, raped, and killed. If he went into the rooms he would have saw that both led right to the current head of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, but since he didn't the two would die without anyone knowing, and the evidence accusing the two clan heads of multiple counts of rape over the past years would be unnoticed. All the evidence needed to convict the two rapist would never be found since the building the two was living in, mysteriously went up in fire after said Hyuuga and Uchiha head went to investigate the missing kunoichi's. Of course they didn't rape them and they knew it, but the evidence against them for the other rapes was to much to let get out. The two nodded to each other after the building burnt down and went back to their compounds.

_In Grass Country_

Kushina woke up in her hotel room with Naruto looking down at her, "Naruto what are you doing" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you was real, I had lots of dreams about meeting you and when I woke up you never was there" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled, "come on get in bed, its still early you can lay with me for a few hours" she said.

Naruto climbed in and laid his head on her arm, "love you mom" he said.

"I love you to sweetie" Kushina replied and both fell back asleep.

Tsunade went into the room to wake Kushina up and stop at the sight, "Shizune bring your camera in here" she called down the hallway.

"Why" Shizune called back.

"Just bring it, you will see" Tsunade said.

Shizune walked out her room with her camera, "why did you need my camera" she asked.

"Look" Tsunade pointed.

Shizune looked at them and smiled, "that's so cute" she said taking a few pictures.

"Yea I almost hate to wake them....almost" Tsunade said.

_A week later_

The group arrived in Suna, "passes" the guard said.

"We don't have any" Kushina said.

"Then I can't allow you to enter without the Kazekage's permission" the guard said.

"Well go get the old coot" Kushina said, thinking the Kazekage was still her uncle.

"You will do well to show respect to the Kazekage when he gets here" the guard said.

"Whatever" Kushina said.

A few minutes later the Kazekage came to the gate, "whats so important that I had to come to this gate" he asked.

"Your not the old coot" Kushina said shocked.

"I don't know an old coot but you will do well to watch your tone" the Kazekage said.

"Yea whatever, me and my family is here and this idiot wont let us in" Kushina said.

"Where are your passes" the Kazekage said.

"I didn't know being the head of the Uzumaki clan that I need a pass to enter the village when we are one of the founding houses of this village" Kushina said.

"I will not have none of your remarks, now if you don't have a pass you wont come in" the Kazekage said.

"Says who, the Uzumaki family has been in a major part of this village since before you was born" Kushina said.

"Kushina maybe we should go to another village" Anko said.

"No, I have more right to come to this village than he has to being a kage of this village, by all rights I should be the Kazekage" Kushina said.

"I will not be insulted by a mere peasant like you" the Kazekage said getting ready to fight.

"Peasant, why you little shit, if it wasn't for my uncle this village would have been crushed by Konoha, if it wasn't for my 5 generations grandfather this village wouldn't be here, now get out of my way or I will put you in your place, the middle of the desert" Kushina said as sand started to float and form around her.

"You can use the Iron Sand" the Kazekage stuttered.

"I told you once, that this village was made by the Uzumaki clan, the only difference between this village and whirlpool was that whirlpool never had the chance to take root with all the fighting Iwa does" Kushina said without stopping the use of her bloodline.

"Alright mom you rock" Naruto yelled.

"Well come in, don't let me stop you" the Kazekage said.

"I wasn't" Kushina said and shoved the Kazekage out of her way.

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata quickly followed all wanting to know how to do what she did, "mom how did you do that" Naruto asked.

"Yes Kushina that was awesome" Tenten said.

"Can we learn to do it" Hinata asked.

Kushina laughed, "slow down one question at a time, scorpion it is a kekkei genkai something that most Uzumaki's from Suna can do, raptor I can't teach you to do it just like you can't teach me to use the _Byakugan_, the only one that can learn to use it is Naruto" she said.

"I get to learn to use that awesome, wait whats the _Byakugan_" Naruto asked.

"Its a kekkei genkai that involves the eyes, eye kekkei genkai's are called doujutsu's, there are a total of three that I know of so far, the _Byakugan_ which is what I have, the _Sharingan_ that the Uchiha's have, and the _Rinnegan_ not much is known about that one though" Hinata said.

"Very good raptor" Kushina praised.

"Mom where are we going" Naruto asked.

"To the Uzumaki compound" Kushina said.

As they walked through the village Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto looked around the extremely hot and plainly colored village, "Kushina look" Tenten said pointing to a boy in the park.

Kushina looked at where Tenten was pointing, "that boy whats his name" she asked.

"Gaara" the Kazekage said.

"Who are his parents" Kushina asked.

"I'm his father, his mother is dead" the Kazekage said.

"What family was she from" Kushina asked.

"If your wondering he is not related to you" the Kazekage said.

"Then how is it possible for him to use use sand, its a bloodline only known to my clan" Kushina said.

"He said Shukaku in him" the Kazekage said.

"What why, my uncle sealed it in a teapot, how did it get in that boy" Kushina asked.

"There was complications" the Kazekage said.

"Complications, the seal was perfect, created by 3 of the best seal masters to walk this earth, my uncle, Minato, and Jiraiya" Kushina said.

"I know who created it, people was trying to break the seal to use Shukaku's power" the Kazekage said.

Kushina looked at him, "if I find out your telling me a lie I'll kill you" she said.

"Mom can we go play with him" Naruto asked.

"I'll take them" Kurenai said.

"OK behave you 3" Kushina said.

Kurenai led them over to the park, "hey whats your name, I'm scorpion, how did you do that with the sand, my mom can do it she said its called a kekkei genkai, I will learn to do it one day, want to play with us, do you have any brothers or sisters, do you have any friend, I have 2 friends and 2 sisters, why did those kids run from you, whats a monster" Naruto asked really fast.

The boy looked at Naruto confused, "huh" he asked.

"I'll translate for you, whats your name" Tenten asked.

"Gaara" he said.

"OK Gaara, how did you do that stuff with the sand" Tenten asked.

"Well I don't know it just happens" Gaara said.

"OK do you have any brothers or sisters" Tenten asked.

"I have an older sister and brother Temari is much nicer than Kankurou though" Gaara said.

"Do you have any friends" Tenten asked.

"No only Temari plays with me" Gaara said.

"Why did those kids run from you" Tenten asked.

"Because I have Shukaku in me, they say I'm a monster" Gaara said.

"Is that the same as a demon, at our last home I was called demon a lot" Naruto said.

"Um, I think so" Gaara said.

"Oh want to play with us, we are new here and don't know anyone" Naruto asked.

"Um, OK" Gaara said unsure.

"Cool, lets play tag" Naruto said.

"OK your 'it' scorpion" Tenten said.

"No fair cat" Naruto whined.

"Why afraid you can't catch us" Tenten teased while running.

"Oh your on, I'm going to catch all of you" Naruto said.

Running into the park was a blonde haired girl, "on no I'm late, I hope Gaara didn't get into any trouble" she said. She stopped when she heard laughter and looked at see Gaara playing with some kids, "Gaara made friends without me" she asked herself. She ran up to them, "hey who are you, you better not have hurt my brother" she said.

"No Temari they asked me to play with them, they want to be my friend" Gaara said happily.

Temari looked at Gaara then at the three and back, "they didn't hurt you or make fun of you did they" she asked.

"No, we was playing tag" Gaara said.

"Oh, well good then I don't have to hurt them" Temari said.

"Hi I'm scorpion" Naruto said.

"Scorpion, your named after an animal" Temari asked confused.

"We all are, that's raptor and cat" Naruto said pointing at Hinata and Tenten.

"Why are you named after animals" Temari asked.

"They are not our real names, we have to go by those names until our sisters tell us we can go by our real names" Hinata said.

"Oh whats your real names" Temari asked.

"We can't tell you" Hinata said.

"Want to play tag with us" Naruto asked.

_A week later_

Kushina was sitting in the living room when Naruto and Hinata came in, "mom we are bored" Naruto said.

"Why don't you go play" Kushina asked.

"We just came from playing" Naruto said.

Kushina thought, "well I can start your basic training now" she said.

"Really, I get to learn to do that sand thing now" Naruto asked.

"Not quite yet, go find Tenten and bring her back here and we can get started" Kushina said.

Hinata and Naruto happily ran out the compound looking for Tenten. They found her at the park with Temari, Gaara, and some guy, "hey cat, mom said come home and she will start our basic training" Naruto said.

"Who are you" Hinata asked the other boy.

"He is my brother Kankurou, Gaara came home bragging about having more friends than him so he wanted to see if it was true" Temari said.

"Oh" Hinata said.

"Well come on cat and raptor we get to start training today" Naruto said.

"You know scorpion this ain't the first time we trained in the basics" Tenten said.

"I know that, but this time its official, like our first steps towards the ninja life style" Naruto said.

"He just wants to learn to use his kekkei genkai" Hinata said.

"I realize that" Tenten said.

"Well lets go" Naruto urged.

"OK scorpion we are coming" Tenten said.

"Hey can we come with you, no one is at home" Temari asked.

"Sure, I'll ask mom when we get there" Naruto said. They all ran to the Uzumaki compound, "mom" Naruto yelled.

"In the living room" Kushina yelled back.

Naruto ran into the living room, "can Temari, Gaara and their brother join us" he asked.

"Sure, now lets go" Kushina said getting up and leading them to the back. Once they got to the back Kushina lined them up in a line and stood in front of them, "OK first you all need to learn to access your chakra" she said.

"Um Kushina, I learned how to access my chakra at the academy last year" Temari said.

"I learned how to do it this year" Kankurou said.

"Well just wait until the rest can access theirs, it shouldn't take long" Kushina said.

"I can feel my chakra" Hinata said.

"Me to" Tenten said shortly after they started.

"Mom, I feel two chakra's which do I use" Naruto asked.

"Does one feel like its blue and the other black" Kushina asked.

"One feels red and the other blue" Naruto said.

"Well for now ignore the red one and try and access the blue one" Kushina said.

A few minutes later Naruto smiled, "I got it mom" he said.

"Good, Gaara how is it going" Kushina asked.

"Well I only feel a brown chakra" he said.

"Really, you don't feel any other color" Kushina asked.

Gaara concentrated harder, "I do when I concentrate really hard but its hard to get it to come out" he said.

"OK, just concentrate on accessing what you can on the other color, for now I want you to focus on that one" Kushina said.

"OK" Gaara said.

"The rest of you since you can access your chakra we are going to work on chakra control, the first thing you need to learn is to focus chakra in one area of your body" Kushina said.

"How do we do that mom" Naruto asked.

"Well you all will practice walking up the wall" Kushina said pointing to the compound.

"What how do we do that" Naruto asked.

"I'll show you" Kushina turned and calmly walked up the wall, "when you first start you need to focus on it, but once you learn how to do it then you will be able to do it without thinking" she said.

"How did you do that" Naruto yelled.

"Anyone want to try and describe how I did it" Kushina asked. Hinata raised her hand, "OK Hinata give it a shot" Kushina said.

"Well I'm not sure but I think its the same thing as when I try and activate my _Byakugan_, you have to single out the part of the body you want the chakra to go to, once its there you need to learn how much is needed for a particular thing to happen, in this case walking up the wall, so I guess that once we get our chakra to our feet we will have to test it by putting our foot on the wall and see if it sticks, if it don't then we have to try again until we get it right, if it does then we should be able to put our other foot on the wall and hopefully we have it right and we can walk up it, if not we fall and hurt ourselves" Hinata said.

"Nice job Hinata, that's exactly how you do it, and I like how you compared it to activating your _Byakugan_" Kushina said.

"So we have to focus chakra to our feet" Naruto asked.

"Correct, I want you all to practice this while I work with Gaara, if you need help don't be afraid to ask for it, that's why I'm here" Kushina said. Kushina went over to Gaara, "how is it coming" she asked.

"I can feel it, but I can't do anything with it" Gaara said.

"I see, I know someone who can help you with that, but it might take awhile for them to get here" Kushina said.

"OK I will continue practicing until they get here" Gaara said.

"Kushina we have a problem" Anko said running into the back.

"Whats wrong" Kushina asked.

"Konoha is here, word got out about the Uzumaki clan coming back to Suna, and Naruto being named after you caused the Hokage to send someone here" Anko said.

"This is a problem" Kushina said.

"Whats wrong mom" Naruto asked.

"Nothing son, continue to practice wall walking" Kushina said.

"What should we do, we can't leave it would look to suspicious" Anko said.

"I know" Kushina thought for a minute, "I got it, you and Kurenai go put on some of my clothes and change your looks, you both know the jutsu to change your hair and eye color use that, and come up with a new name, hurry because we will need to know your names until they leave, I'll take care of Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten" Kushina said.

"OK, but what about you" Anko asked.

"I have nothing to worry about, I never became a Konoha kunoichi, and as head of the Uzumaki clan they can't do anything to me without causing war between Kiri, Suna, and Konoha" Kushina said.

"Kiri why Kiri" Anko asked.

"Our whirlpool branch had a treaty with them, and it extended to all Uzumaki's even the branch living in Suna, I sent a letter to the Mizukage, I have a meeting with her in a few weeks" Kushina said.

"Oh, well we will be back" Anko said and ran into the house.

"Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata come here" Kushina said. The three walked up to her, "listen carefully, Konoha sent some ninjas here to find out if one of you are from Konoha since I decided to start the clan back up, I'm going to change your hair, eyes, and voice, these changes will only last until they leave then I will end them, also don't say anything that will make anyone think you haven't lived with me your entire lives OK" she said.

"Yes" they all said.

Kushina proceeded to change their basic looks and voice, "good, raptor you look good with blue eyes and hair" she said.

"What color are mine mom" Naruto asked.

"Yours are eyes are blueish purple and your hair is red like mine, you look quite handsome if I do say so myself" Kushina said.

"What about me Kushina" Tenten asked.

"Your eyes are light green and your hair is blonde" Kushina told her.

"I'm a blonde" Tenten asked.

"Whats wrong with being a blond" Temari asked.

"Nothing, just never figured I would change my hair color to be a blonde" Tenten said.

Anko and Kurenai came out the house in different clothes and their hair and eye color changed. Kushina looked at them and laughed, "did you peek when I changed their eyes and hair color" she asked.

"No, I just picked a random color" Kurenai said.

"I picked a color I would never think of" Anko said.

"Well since you look the part, I suggest that Kurenai play the roll of Hinata's mother while Anko play the roll of Tenten's mother" Kushina said.

"That's a good idea, now lets go meet them" Anko said.

"Lets, you all stay here can continue to train" Kushina said.

The three walked to the front of the compound and saw Jiraiya. The three sweat-dropped, "what are you doing here" Kushina asked.

"I'm here to visit you, but did you know that a group of jounin's was here from Konoha" Jiraiya asked.

"I knew that, but I thought they sent you" Kushina said.

"Why would I care, I have a life outside of that village" Jiraiya said.

"I know that, pervert" Kushina said.

"Is this the Uzumaki compound" a Konoha jounin asked.

"Depends on who wants to know" Kushina said.

"I'm Hayate and I'm here with Genma and Kakashi" he said.

"They just had to send that pervert" Kushina groaned.

"Whats the matter sister" Kurenai asked getting into her roll as Kushina's younger sister.

"Nothing, just we have the two biggest perverts ever trying to get into our house" Kushina said.

"I guess we better get this over with so we can get back to training our kids" Anko said.

"I guess, can you wait here Jiraiya-sensei while I deal with Konoha" Kushina asked.

"Sure, I saw someone I need to catch up with anyway" Jiraiya said.

"OK, oh I need your help with something later" Kushina said.

"Right, later" Jiraiya said and walked away.

"Well you three are you coming" Anko asked and turned to walk into the house.

"What exactly are you looking for" Kurenai asked.

"We need to see any other people living here or named Uzumaki" Hayate said.

"Fine follow us" Kurenai said and the three kunoichi's led them out to the yard, "you can look and see which are our kids and which are just friends of theirs" Kurenai said.

The three jounin's walked up to the kids, they immediately knew Gaara wasn't one because of the dark look on his face, and he looked like the Kazekage. They next eliminated Kankurou based on the same thing as Gaara. They came to Tenten and Temari, "these two look like they could be the blonde ladies" Genma said.

"Yes, but none are a male" Hayate said.

"Yes, the blue haired girl is clearly the blue haired ladies daughter, but its the red haired boy that I'm curious about" Kakashi said.

"Why" Hayate asked.

"Because, Kushina and sensei only had one kid, Naruto, and this certainly ain't Naruto, or it is him just under a genjutsu or something" Kakashi said looking at Naruto who started to get nervous under his gaze.

"We would have noticed a genjutsu already" Hayate said.

"No we wouldn't have, Kushina was the second best kunoichi in genjutsu to ever step in Konoha behind Kurenai, now Kurenai and Anko comes up missing and these two pop up claiming to be related to Kushina" Kakashi said.

"What are you getting at" Hayate asked.

"Kushina once said that her entire family was killed" Kakashi said.

"How, it would be almost impossible to know if the entire family was killed, the Uzumaki clan had 2 branches, one here in Suna, the other in whirlpool, but the one in whirlpool had a good relationship with Kiri they could have easily fled to Kiri when Iwa's civil war started to spill over into whirlpool" Hayate said.

"Yes that would explain the other two and their daughters, but that don't explain him, Kushina only had one child" Kakashi said.

"How can you be so sure, the Hokage did run her out of the village before she was healed, she could have easily had twins" Hayate said.

"Not likely" Kakashi said.

"Just like its not likely that of all the places in the world Kyuubi decide to attack Konoha on the day Kushina is having her baby" Hayate asked.

"I'm telling you, Naruto faked his death and ran away from the village, he somehow was found by Kushina and brought here, this is Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Wait, what if it is, what will you do, not like Kushina will let us walk out of here with her son" Genma asked.

"He already faked his death, my orders was to eliminate anyone who is a fraud" Kakashi said.

"And again what makes you so sure this is Naruto and not another kid, hell he could be adopted for all we know" Genma asked.

"Call it instinct, I know its him" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Mom" Hinata said.

"OK enough, what are you three whispering about, either say it out loud or get the hell out of our home" Kurenai said.

"And stop glaring at my son Kakashi or I'll take your only good eye" Kushina said.

"The Hokage gave me orders to bring Naruto back to Konoha" Kakashi said.

"The Hokage, the same Hokage who told me that Naruto was dead, the same Hokage who created a corpse out of a dead child's body, the same Hokage who ran me out of the village before I was fully recovered from giving birth, the same fucking Hokage who failed to follow Minato's wishes by giving me the house and scrolls he left for me and my son who your Hokage told me was dead, the same Hokage who up until now had absolutely no interest in my safety or if I was alive until he heard me and my sisters was restarting the Uzumaki clan with our three kids here in Suna, the same fucking Hokage who has no dam morals, the same fucking Hokage who let a fucking perverted sadistic child molester go free after he found out he killed kids, helpless woman, and men for his experiments because he couldn't bring himself to kill his favorite student, that Hokage is trying to tell me what to do, no tell your Hokage if he ever send anyone after me, my sisters, or our kids we will kill whoever he send" Kushina said. As she went through that she got angrier and angrier until she had her iron sand bloodline spinning around her.

"I think you have worn out your welcome, I suggest you leave or we will kill you" Anko said.

"And don't think about touching anything on your way out" Kurenai said.

As the three walked out the yard a lady walked in, she looked at the three jounin's then continued to walk towards Kushina, Anko, and Kurenai, "hello Anko and Kurenai" she said once she was sure that the three jounin's was out of hearing distance.

"I don't know who you are, but you have the wrong people" Anko said.

The lady rolled her eyes, "don't play games with me Anko, you almost had me fooled with those fake bodies and the rape you tried to put on Hiashi and Fugaku, but you forget I know you two better than anyone in that village, besides Anko I saw you two leave the village while I was on patrol" she said.

"OK you got them, now who are you" Kushina asked.

"Yuugao" Kurenai and Anko said at the same time.

"Yup, how could you two do something like this and not include me, I thought we was best friends" Yuugao said.

"Sorry, we was going to write you and let you know what was going on, but we needed to wait until everything died down" Anko said.

"But you still did all this without me" Yuugao said.

"It would have been to obvious if we included you" Kurenai said.

"To who, Hiashi didn't even care that Hinata was dead, only that no one could stop Hanabi from crying, Tenten's adopted parents was the same, and the only people who was worried about Naruto was me and Teuchi and to an extent the Hokage" Yuugao said.

"Fine we are sorry we didn't include you, but its not like the plan was well thought out anyway, Anko came up with it 2 hours before we left the village, we had to scramble to get enough food, clothes, weapons, and cover our escape" Kurenai said.

"Fine, next time don't do anything like that without me" Yuugao said.

"Deal" Anko and Kurenai said.

"Wait how did you get out of the village" Kushina asked.

"I'm supposed to be on a mission, I staged my death, bloody clothes, the hitai-ate sliced off my head, broke my ANBU sword, I think I did a pretty convincing job" Yuugao said.

"You thought this threw to the end didn't you" Anko asked.

"Unlike you, I planned this out since I saw your dead bodies, the moment I saw them I knew you wasn't dead, but finding you two is damn near impossible when you want it to be" Yuugao said.

"How did you find us" Kurenai asked.

"I heard about the Uzumaki clan starting up and put 2 and 2 together, Naruto dead, you two faked your deaths, then add Hinata and Tenten just to spit into Konoha's face, and now Kushina wants to organize her clan again after what happened to her, really anyone who looked at the clues could have figured that you was here, but lucky for you, only I went to look at your dead bodies, and the Hokage didn't even check Naruto's body, he just looked at it from his bedroom door, the body still had Anko's smell on them" Yuugao said.

"No one else figured it out" Kushina asked.

"No, Hiashi and Fugaku burnt the building Anko and Kurenai's body was in so no one would find their body and the evidence pointing to them for all those rapes, and the building Naruto was living in was set to be torn down anyway" Yuugao said.

"Well, what now" Anko asked.

"I don't know about you Anko but I'm going to officially adopt Hinata" Kurenai said.

"I could adopt Tenten, she reminds me of myself at her age" Anko said.

"So Kushina can I become an honorary member of the clan" Yuugao asked.

"Of course, anyone who treats my son as if he was their friend is a friend of mine" Kushina said.

"Mom, I got it, I can walk on the wall" Hinata cheered on the side of the wall.

"Hinata you know you don't have to keep up the act, and stop doing that or you will fall" Kurenai said.

"Oh" Hinata said then lost her control and fell off the wall.

"Hinata" Kurenai yelled and ran to catch her, "Hinata you have to be more careful" she said.

Hinata smiled up at her, "sorry, I was just happy" she said.

"I know your happy, but be more careful" Kurenai said.

"I will" Hinata said.

"So Hinata is your name" Kankurou said.

"That's raptor to you" Hinata retorted.

"Kushina I'm back what did you need me to help you with" Jiraiya called out walking into the back.

"Oh Jiraiya, I need you first to look at the seal on Naruto to make sure that its still working properly, then look at the seal on Gaara" Kushina said.

"Sure" Jiraiya looked at them, "which one is Naruto" he asked.

"That's me" Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at his red hair and blueish purple eyes, "aren't you supposed to have blond hair and blue eyes" he asked.

"I changed them so I didn't have to deal with Konoha at the moment" Kushina said.

Jiraiya nodded, "well lift your shirt so I can see your seal" he said. He looked over the seal, its perfect, now where is Gaara" he asked.

Gaara got up, "that's me" he said.

"Well show me your seal" Jiraiya said. Gaara took off his shirt to show the seal on his shoulder. Jiraiya looked at it, "whoever did this really screwed up, this can barely hold a bug let alone a tailed beast" he said.

"It don't, Shukaku has all but ruined Gaara's life so far as if its trying to make him insane" Temari said.

"I wouldn't doubt its doing that, I can improve the seal, but not by much the best I can do is add a seal to it, this new seal will at best control how much influence Shukaku has over you" Jiraiya said.

"Will I be able to sleep" Gaara said.

"I'm not sure, but I can try, but remember I'm not making any promises" Jiraiya said.

"OK, I'll take my chances" Gaara said.

Jiraiya started to make marks on Gaara with a brush while going through one hand signs and whispering to himself. This continued for the next hour when Jiraiya stopped, "there I'm done, this seal works off your emotions and feelings, as long as you don't let your emotions become to dark you can keep Shukaku back" he said.

"Thank you" Gaara said and fell back unconscious.

"Is he OK" Naruto asked.

"We will find out in a few hours" Jiraiya said picking him up, "I'm going to take him to Tsunade in the hospital" he said and walked off.

"Well get back to training" Kushina said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_Chapter 3_

Yuugao walked into the living room and saw Kushina sitting there reading a scroll, "you might be interested in something I found in Naruto's room before I left" she said.

"Whats that" Kushina asked.

"A marriage contract" Yuugao said handing it to her.

Kushina took it and read and smiled, "leave it to Tsume to do something like this" she said.

"What do you mean, I didn't read the entire thing just enough to know what it was" Yuugao asked.

"Tsume wrote up this contract for Naruto and Hana, she even explained what it was and how it worked, she also wrote this is the only way she would be able to protect him" Kushina said.

"So what will you do" Yuugao asked.

"I'm going to sign it, she had good intentions and was trying to help" Kushina said.

_In Konoha_

Tsume was sitting at the kitchen table when a dragon flew in the window and dropped the scroll in front of her, "thanks" Tsume said in confusion. The dragon then puffed out of the realm of people. Tsume blinked and opened the scroll, her eyes widen in surprise, "Hana get in here" she yelled.

Hana came running in the kitchen, "whats wrong mom" she asked.

"Remember that marriage scroll we sent to Naruto" Tsume asked.

"Yea, we never found out if he would have liked to marry me or not" Hane said.

"We just did, look" Tsume said.

Hana read the scroll, "but I thought....the Hokage said....how did he get in Suna and who is Kushina" she asked confused.

"We will find out soon enough we have been invited to visit them" Tsume said.

"Is Kiba coming" Hana asked.

"No the invitation was just for the 2 of us" Tsume said.

_In Suna_

Kushina stood in the back with Naruto training in chakra control, "Naruto want to go meet the Mizukage with me later this week" she asked.

"Really I can" Naruto asked excited.

"Of course" Kushina said.

"Yay" Naruto cheered.

_3 days later_

Tsume and Hana came to the main gate riding on Kuro, Tsume's dog, "hello we are here to meet Kushina Uzumaki" Tsume said.

"Yes she told me you would be coming, go right on through" the guard said.

They walked up to the compound, "mom what if he doesn't like me" Hana asked nervously.

"Don't worry sweetie, he enjoyed your company when he was still in Konoha" Tsume said.

"That's because I was the only person who would play with him, even though he smelled like a fox" Hana said.

"There is a reason for that smell" Tsume said.

"I know but can you tell me why" Hana asked.

"I can't that's his secret and his responsibility to tell you" Tsume said as the compound door opened.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki compound, I'm Kushina the head of the clan" Kushina said.

"Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan and this is my daughter Hana heir to the clan" Tsume said.

"Well come in, Hana can go play in the back until the kids come back from the park, it wont be long since its almost lunch time" Kushina said.

"Hana take Kuro to the back and don't leave the yard" Tsume said.

"Yes mom" Hana said and walked through the house with the giant dog.

"Cute kid" Kushina said.

"Yes, reminds me of myself" Tsume said.

"Tea" Kushina offered.

"Yes please" Tsume said.

Kushina got them both some tea, "so why are you so interested in marrying Hana off to Naruto, its not because he is the son of the Yondaime is it" she asked.

"No, actually I got the idea from them two, they would play like they was married at times, then they would play ninja with Kuro, my dog, then they would act like brothers and sisters, then go back to playing husband and wife" Tsume said.

"I see, Naruto never mentioned having a playmate" Kushina said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't" Tsume said.

"So would you say you and Naruto have a good relationship" Kushina asked.

"I would say he has a better relationship with Kuro than with me" Tsume laughed.

Kushina laughed lightly, "I can believe that, Kirei my scorpion summon have taken a liking to him, Gamabunta and his 2 kid toads have taken a liking to him, and most animals here in Suna likes him" she said.

"I think that's what made Hana start liking him, his willingness to adapt and learn what animals like and want without being able to speak to them" Tsume said.

"Really, tell me more" Kushina said.

"Well the first time he went to the compound Hana was in the cattle's feeding the dogs when Naruto ran up to help her. He would constantly sneak into the compound at night and have conversations with the dogs, even though he don't know what they are saying he had a lot of fun pretending by himself, one day Hana decided to play a prank on him and every time he would say something she would answer for the dogs after telling them not to bark, Naruto thought he could speak to dogs, it was so cute seeing him so excited about having someone answer his questions without the hateful looks in their eyes. Unknown to Naruto that was the first time he had a conversation with someone his own age, after that night Hana begged me to let him come over more to play with the dogs, she wasn't even thinking of herself, but how much fun the dogs was having with Naruto, eventually she started to join him. I think Nauto started to develop a way of understanding dogs to a certain extent" Tsume said.

Kushina smiled, "I wish I could have been there for that, I bet it was so exciting to watch the two interact with all the dogs, and it may be an effect of having Kyuubi sealed him him, foxes and dogs are cousins after all" she said.

"It was, but I had Naruto promise not to tell anyone he was coming over" Tsume said.

"Why would you do that" Kushina asked.

"Because, almost no one in Konoha likes Naruto, I even saw someone kill a cat who Naruto gave his only food to because it was hungry, can you imagine what would happen if anyone knew I was allowing him in the Inuzuka compound, no matter how much I like him, I have to look out for my family, if someone found out he was playing with Hana a few nights every week and something happened to her, well I don't know what I would have done, so I made him promise not to say anything, not even to the Hokage, I guess he felt his promise meant he couldn't tell you either" Tsume said.

"I understand, you did what was best for everyone, Naruto gets a friend and your family stays safe" Kushina said.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish I could have done more, that was one reason for the marriage contract, and because the two just had so much fun together while playing" Tsume said.

"But what would have happened if people knew you had a contract with him then wouldn't they try and stop it" Kushina asked.

"Well yea, but I wasn't going to say anything until he became a genin, also part of the contract said I would train him every night once he started the academy" Tsume said.

"Speaking of the contract, you are aware that he has the option to marry multiple females if he pleases" Kushina asked.

"Yes I'm aware of that, I even told Hana about him having a bloodline and being able to marry multiple women, she said that she will only love Naruto even if she has to share him, her only worry is he wont like her anymore" Tsume said.

"Also, I would like it if Hana moved here once they was old enough to marry, for obvious reasons" Kushina said.

"Well with Hana being clan heir makes it difficult, our clan just can't appoint a new heir because of marriage contracts, a new heir or head can only be appointed when the current one dies" Tsume said.

"So Hana will have to still serve as the Head of the Inuzuka clan even if she marries Naruto" Kushina asked.

"Exactly, and her being here makes that difficult, and I don't want him to have to come to Konoha" Tsume said.

"Lets think of a solution on this problem later, I want to know how can one marry into another clan and still be head of their previous clan, usually when one marries into another clan the female will drop her position and become part of the males clan, but there are a few times when the male dropped his position and went to the females clan" Kushina said.

"I realize that, there are times when there was a representative for the head, for instance my grandfather married into another clan and used a representative for things he wasn't needed for, and another time my great grandfather moved in with my great grandmother even though he was the head of a smaller clan, since his clan was small enough they combined it with our clan, that's where we got our branch family from, they even learned some of our jutsu's even though they will never have a true Inuzuka ability they are still treated as equals" Tsume said.

"Good to know we have those options, but I still don't see how that would work" Kushina said.

"I know we have a real problem, never have someone married back into a village they previously left" Tsume said.

"I know, I'm starting to think all Uzumaki's defy all types of logic" Kushina said.

Tsume laughed, "like mother like son" she said.

"What makes you say that" Kushina asked laughing.

"You survive after basically being kicked out the village right after birth, when any other woman wouldn't have even been able to walk, you was fine for who knows how long. Naruto has received beating so bad that most jounin's would have died, yet you both are fine as if nothing bad happened to either of you" Tsume said.

Kushina nodded, "I was on my own for 2 months before Tsunade found and healed me, of course I tried to find ways to die so I can join Naruto in the afterlife" she said.

"See like mother like son, you both have this weird ability to stay alive when you should be dead, and your right you two defy all aspects of the word logic" Tsume said.

"Mom is lunch ready" Naruto asked running into the house with Hinata and Tenten close behind him.

"Naruto we have a visitor" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at the visitor, "Tsume-san" he said with excitement.

"You remember me, but if I remember correctly you had blond hair last time I saw you" Tsume said hugging him.

"Mom changed my hair an eyes to hide from Konoha, but changed my eyes back, I asked her to keep my hair the same so it can be the same as hers" Naruto said.

"You look good with red hair, guess who is in the back" Tsume said.

"Who, tell me please, oh wait I know, its Kuro isn't it" Naruto said hopping from leg to leg.

"Yes Kuro and Hana" Tsume said as she watched his face light up with excitement.

"Hana" Naruto called out at the top of his lungs and ran through the house to the yard.

Tsume and Kushina laughed, "slow down Naruto she isn't going anywhere" Kushina called after him.

"Who is Hana" Hinata asked.

"Oh Hinata Tenten, this is Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan and her daughter is Hana heir of the clan, Hana and Naruto are friends" Kushina said.

Naruto ran in the yard, "Hana" he called and tackled said girl in a hug.

Hana was surprised at first then laughed, "Naruto how are you, I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you to" Naruto said getting off her. He then turned to Kuro, "how are you Kuro, keeping the other dogs in order without my help" he asked. Kuro barked and licked Naruto, "Mia is have puppies that's great, how many" Naruto asked. Kuro barked again, "3 wow, who you do you think will get them this time, last time you was right on who got the new puppy, maybe you can guess right this time" Naruto said. The dog barked and licked Naruto and Hana, "whoa Hana, you really think so" Naruto asked.

"Whoa slow down you three, the puppies are not even born yet and Hana isn't quite ready for her own dog" Tsume said from the doorway.

Tenten and Hinata looked at naruto, "how can you understand dogs" they asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know and I can only understand certain dogs" he said.

"I think its an ability he is getting from Kyuubi, he is going to need training to full develop the ability, but he wont be able to do more than talk to dogs" Tsume said.

"I'm going to need an Inuzuka to train him to talk to dogs" Kushina said.

"I'll take care of that when I get home, for now I'm just going to enjoy watching the kids" Tsume said.

"Hinata Tenten want to ride on Kuro, its so fun" Naruto asked. The two not ones to turn down a fun new game ran to the giant dog and climbed on along with Hana and Naruto.

The two adults watched the kids laugh and have fun, "I think we need a dog" Kushina said.

"I will send you one, its wont be a fighting dog, but more of a house dog, but it will be able to protect your house when your gone" Tsume said.

"That will be awesome" Kushina said.

"Yea, and you never have to worry about intruders when your gone, the dog will study everyone's scent who lives here and if anyone tries to get in the dog will attack" Tsume said.

"Good, I have scrolls that I don't want to get out of our family, that reminds me can you get a hold of everything that I'm supposed to have from Minato and send it to me, I'm not worried about the money, but the jutsu's and things in the house is what I want, especially the pictures to show Naruto and my future grandchildren" Kushina asked.

"I will work on that, it should be easy enough with the Hokage thinking Naruto is dead the security around the Namikaze compound has all but ended, so far no one was able to break through the front gate" Tsume said.

Kushina pulled out a key, "I think this should still work" she said handing it to Tsume.

"I think it will, I'll send everything in a large scroll with the Inuzuka representative that will help Naruto develop his dog speech" Tsume said.

"I wonder if my grandchildren will have dog speech also" Kushina said looking at the 4 kids.

"Well at least the ones from Hana will, the ones from Hinata and Tenten has a 50% chance of being able to talk to dogs" Tsume said looking at the kids also.

"Look at us, talking like we are old enough for grandchildren" Kushina laughed.

"What can I say its every mothers desire to have grandchildren before they are TOO OLD to play with them" Tsume laughed.

Kushina laughed with her then thought of something, "how will Naruto's bloodline affect Hana's and Hinata's bloodline" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I think since Hinata has a doujutsu their kids will get both, but I'm not sure about Hana's and Naruto's kids, I would assume that the kids will get both or I hope they do" Tsume said.

"Cross clan marriages is confusing at times" Kushina said.

"It can be, that's why it does not happen much because of the fear of bloodline's being wiped out completely" Tsume said.

"But that's impossible, because even if an entire generation of kids have bloodline A and not B, eventually bloodline B will pop up again since it is still in the genes of everyone who was born from the two clans" Kushina said.

"I know, but its the risk that keeps clans with bloodlines from marrying into other clans with bloodlines, its much easier to marry someone without a bloodline and guarantee that the bloodline is continued on into the future" Tsume said.

Anko walked into the back with a confused look on her face, "whats going on" she asked.

"Anko, I'm sure you know Tsume and her daughter Hana" Kushina asked.

"Yes, but why are they here" Anko asked.

"Well in Konoha Naruto and Hana had a secret friendship with the protection of Tsume allowing them to play in the compound, Naruto had to promise not to say nothing out of fear of how people would react to him having a friend and it being the Inuzuka heir at that" Kushina said.

"Oh, that would explain why he was outside after midnight the day me and Kurenai saved him" Anko said.

"No it don't, he never came to the compound because we was having the dog houses cleaned, I questioned the Hokage on why he was out of the orphanage all he said was unforeseen circumstances prevented him from being there that day" Tsume said.

"Unforeseen circumstances stances like what" Anko asked.

"He wouldn't elaborate on it" Tsume said.

"So he really didn't care if Naruto was killed that day or not, just acted like he did in front of Naruto" Anko said.

"Anko it doesn't matter now, we already know where the Hokage stand on the subject, I knew when he told me Naruto was dead then kicked me out the village 2 minutes later" Kushina said.

"I'm just happy Naruto was taken out of the village before the Hokage accidentally forget Naruto's protection and someone ends up killing him" Tsume said.

"Yes everything worked out for the best, and he still can play with his best friends" Kushina said.

Anko looked at them, "you know I think I saw those two running across the village on top of a dog throwing balloons at buildings" she said.

Tsume laughed, "I remember that, both Hana and Naruto said it was Kuro's idea, while he blamed the two kids, and I ended up paying a team of Inuzuka genin's clean the paint before the village woke up the next day" she said.

Kushina smiled, "so he did inherit my full personality, even the pranks" she said.

"Oh yes, just wait he will start them here as soon as he learns where every street leads to" Tsume said.

"Mom is lunch ready" Naruto yelled.

"He even think like you" Tsume said.

"Like mother like son" Kushina said in a sing song voice going into the house to get their lunch.

The next day the 4 kids was on the back of Kuro as the dog ran around the yard barking and wagging his tail. When Tsume came out, "Hana time to go" she called.

"Now can't we stay a little longer" Hana pouted.

"Sorry sweetie but you have to go to the academy tomorrow, and I need to catch up on the paperwork I missed" Tsume said.

"OK mom" Hana said sadly.

"Don't be sad, you can come back and play with them again" Tsume said.

"You promise" Hana said.

"Yes I promise" Tsume said.

"Bye Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten" Hana said to each.

"Bye Hana" they replied. Kuro barked, "bye Kuro" they added.

"Naruto get ready we are leaving tomorrow to meet the Mizukage" Kushina said.

"OK mom" Naruto said and ran into the house.

_In Kiri_

"Yagura end this treaty with the Uzumaki's now" someone said.

"Yes lord Uchiha" Yagura said.

Yagura grabbed his Mizukage's hat and walked out the kage's tower. He walked to the gate and looked at the 2 red heads that was there, "what do you want" he asked.

"I'm here to renew the treaty between Kiri and the Uzumaki clan" Kushina said.

"I'm not interested in your treaty" he said and turned away.

Kushina glare at his back then turned, "lets go Naruto" she said.

Yagura was walking towards the tower when a dark figure appeared, "that boy kill him" the figure said.

"Yes lord Uchiha" Yagura said.

Kushina grabbed Naruto and jumped out the way of the surprise attack, "what the hell is your problem" she asked.

"My lord wants him dead" Yagura said.

Kushina glared at him, "attack my son again and I will kill you" she said.

Yagura pulled the giant sword off his back and pointed it at Naruto. Kushina stood in front of Naruto and grabbed her katana off her back. Yagura snapped his fingers and Kiri's ANBU appeared, "kill the boy" he said.

"So you can't fight one on one" Kushina asked.

Yagura just attacked without saying anything. Kushina stood her ground and blocked his attack. Kushina activated her iron sand bloodline, _secret attack: iron decomposition_ she called out. She then attacked Yagura with her katana. Confused because nothing happened Yagura attacked her. They traded blows until Yagura coughed up blood, "what did you do" he asked confused.

"I used my bloodline to decay the iron in your blood, the more you move the faster the process will happen until you die" Kushina said.

"Lord Mizukage" the ANBU yelled and attacked Kushina.

Before they could reach her the temperature raised until everyone was drenched in sweat and a blond kunoichi appeared then the temperature returned to how it is supposed to be. The ANBU and Kushina looked confused, "who are you" the head ANBU asked.

"I'm Kasumi, and I'm the leader of the last bloodline users in Kiri" she said.

"So some of you freaks did survive the purge" the ANBU said.

"Oh a whole lot more than you would think" Kasumi said then the rest of the group jumped from the roofs of the nearby buildings, "we are no longer going to hide our powers, we will use them to fix Kiri and make it into the place it once was" Kasumi said.

"We will take care of you after we deal with those two" the ANBU leader said.

"No we will settle this now" Kasumi then turned to Kushina, "get your kid and get out of here, we will make sure no one follows you" she said.

"I'll leave, but only because I have my son with me" Kushina said.

"Follow me, the rest will make sure no one follows us" Kasumi said.

"Lead on" Kushina said.

They reached the gate, "safe travels, hopefully this civil war will end soon" Kasumi said.

"Hopefully, if you ever need help you can always contact me" Kushina said.

"I'll remember that" Kasumi said.

_In Suna_

Kushina and Naruto walked into the compound and saw a bunch of scrolls all over the place, "what is all this" Kushina asked.

"Oh your back, how did it go" Anko asked.

"Not so good, Kiri is in a civil war, the kage is trying to kill off all the bloodlines" Kushina said.

"Oh, well this is the stuff my snake brought back from Konoha, I don't know why it took so long though" Anko said.

"Oh, what did they bring you" Kushina asked.

"Well most of it is jutsu's, but there are some letters addressed to you" Anko said.

"Addressed to me" Kushina asked.

"Yup" Anko said tossing her a few scrolls.

Kushina read the letters, "how about that" she said.

"How about what" Kurenai asked walking in from the yard.

"It says in this letter that if somehow I was to die then everything Minato owns will go to Tsume until Naruto is old enough to inherit it, it also says that Naruto is to be adopted by anyone who wishes to adopt him if I wasn't able to take care of him" Kushina said.

"Really, no wonder that letter was hidden" Anko said.

"But get this, it was signed by the third on the day Kyuubi attacked" Kushina said.

_3 years later_

Gaara and Naruto was running from the academy being chased by a group of ten girls all ranging from 8 to 10. The two 8 year old's turned a corner and was stopped by another group of girls, "Naruto nice knowing you" Gaara said.

"You to Gaara" Naruto said.

"We have them cornered" one of the girls yelled.

"Get them" another yelled.

"Any idea's" Gaara asked.

"Yea one" Naruto said.

"Well tell me" Gaara said.

"Close your eyes" Naruto said. Gaara was confused but did as told, _oiroke no jutsu_ Naruto called out and transformed into a taller version of himself but naked. All the girls fainted from blood loss because if the jutsu, "lets go Gaara" Naruto said and the two started to run again.

Naruto ran into his compound and slammed the door shut, "again huh" Kushina asked from her chair.

"Mom this is crazy, it happens everyday" Naruto complained.

Kushina laughed, "that's what happens when you have fangirls" she said.

"I hate fangirls" Naruto said.

"Cheer up Hana is coming to visit again" Kushina said.

"Really I can't wait, its been like 5 years since she last visited" Naruto said exaggerating.

"Its only been 5 months" Kushina said.

"Where is Hina and Tenny" Naruto asked.

"They are with their mothers" Kushina said.

"Oh, they always keep those girls off me when we leaving the academy" Naruto said.

"What happened to Temari, she is still at the academy right" Kushina asked.

"No, she graduated early and Kankurou was to busy laughing at me and Gaara to help us" Naruto said.

"Maybe he was getting back at you two for that prank you pulled on him" Kushina said.

Naruto smiled evilly, "he deserved it" he said.

"Maybe, I have to go son, Koi will be here with you until Yuugao comes home, make sure you feed the inu" Kushina said.

"His name is Nato" Naruto said.

"Whatever, you Hina and Tenny all call him by different names" Kushina said kissing him on the head.

"Will you be home for dinner this time" Naruto asked before she could leave.

Kushina stopped and looked at him, "I'll be here I promise" she said with a smile.

Kushina walked into the meeting room, "now that we all are here, we discovered a spy in the village" the elder said.

"Oh who was this spy" Kushina asked.

"The Kazekage" the elder said.

"The Kazekage, how is he a spy" Kushina asked.

"Well I don't know how it happened, but he was seen multiple times meeting with Orochimaru, one of those meetings dealt with delivering him your son" the elder said.

"I'll kill them both before they get a chance to touch my son" Kushina said.

"Well before you do that we need a new leader, I already sent word to the Daimyou, he agreed that a new Kazekage was needed" the elder said.

"How do we pick a new leader" the representative for one of the shinobi families said.

"Leave that to me, first we have to catch him in the act before we can do anything, he has to much support from the people for us to just overthrow him" Kushina said.

"How long will this take" the elder asked.

"At least 5 years" Kushina said.

"We don't have that much time" the elder said.

"Trust me, I wont let anything happen to this village" Kushina said.

The elder thought for a minute, "OK if anything happens during these 5 years it is your responsibility to fix it" he said.

"Deal" Kushina said.

_4 years later_

The 12 year old's was sitting in their class waiting to be put on a team. Since it was four of them they knew they wouldn't be on the same team, but hoped they would somehow be teamed together. Their teacher walked into the room, "Gaara the Kazekage has put you on a team with your brother and sister, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten will be on a team with Kushina as your sensei" he said.

Kushina walked into the room, "lets go you three, Gaara you can leave your team wont be meeting today" she said. She led them to the compound so they could train without being watched or bothered by Naruto's fangirls, "OK you three now that you are genin's we are going to increase your training" she said.

"We" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes we, I'm training you Naruto" Kushina said.

"I'm training Hinata" Kurenai said from her seat.

"And I'm training Tenten" Anko said from her seat.

"Now since we don't need to worry about your teamwork we can focus on your individual skills" Kushina said.

Tsunade walked into the back, "don't forget our agreement" she said.

"We wont, you get them everyday after dinner" Kushina said.

"What deal" Hinata asked.

"We agreed that if she stays with us in Suna she can train you all in medics once you become genin's" Anko said.

"Medics, I can't pummel someone into the ground with medics" Naruto said.

"Why does that sound familiar" Tsunade asked looking at Kushina.

Kushina shrugged innocently, "I don't know" she said.

"Of course you don't, the apple didn't fall to far from the tree with this one Kushina" Tsunade said.

"Naruto if you learn medics you will get to sign the scorpion contract" Kushina said.

"Really" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Kushina said.

"Deal" Naruto said.

A month into their training as genin's Kushina had an idea, "hey, I want to take you three out of the village for a special mission" she said.

"What kind of special mission" Naruto asked.

"Well the there is this country called Wave, they are being run into the ground and the people sent out letters asking for help, now if we do this we wont get paid, but the rewards will be much better than money" Kushina said.

"You mean we get to help people have better lives" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Kushina told him.

"I want to go" Naruto said.

"So do I" Tenten said.

"I'll go" Hinata said.

"Good we leave in the morning" Kushina said.

In Wave

The 4 arrived in Wave after 2 weeks of traveling through Fire country. As they traveled Kushina noticed something, "shit stay down and don't move" she told them.

"Whats wrong mom" Naruto asked.

"Quiet, stay here and don't move or talk" Kushina demanded and jumped off into the trees. She came to an open area and found Kakashi fighting Zabuza, "dammit why did they have to come also" she cursed as she watched the fight. She also noticed someone else with a mask on and crept up on them, "don't move and you wont die" she said.

"How did you get up on me without me noticing you" the masked ninja asked.

"Don't worry about that, what side are you on, Kakashi's or Zabuza's" Kushina asked.

"Zabuza-sama's side" the masked ninja said.

"Good, you might want to help him since he is about to be killed" Kushina said.

Kushina watched as the masked ninjas faked Zabuza's death then jumped back into the trees, "thank you" the ninja said.

"Don't worry, we have a common enemy this time, but remember this, your life is not worth someone else playing with, you can be a much better ninja if you leave Zabuza" Kushina said.

"Don't talk bad about Zabuza-sama or I'll kill you" the masked ninja said.

"Whats your name" Kushina asked all of a sudden.

"Haku" the ninja said.

"Well Haku, Zabuza was almost killed by Kakashi, if you was trained by him then you have no room to threaten me, but remember what I said, someone like him will only use you until your of no more use to him then he will cast you aside for someone stronger, is your life worth being in the hands of a man who will willingly kill you if he found someone stronger to do his bidding's" Kushina asked then jumped off. Haku watched as Kushina left thinking about what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_AN: I'm not sure if I said this or not, but the Uchiha clan hasn't been killed, Itachi didn't become a missing nin and he spent more time training Sasuke so he does have the Sharingan active._

_Chapter 4_

Kushina led her team around the country so they could get a clue about how everything was. The things they saw made them all want cry, especially when a kid who looked around 5 years old asked them for food, "mom we have to do something" Naruto said.

"I know, just make sure to stay in the shadows, we don't want the ninja's from Konoha to know we are here" Kushina said.

Kushina watched as the three ran off in different directions to offer help and fix as much as they could, each had a few clones following them. Kushina walked to the nearest building after making sure no one was in it she went through some hand signs, _Doton: building restoration_ she called out and fixed the building to look like new. Everyone around her looked at the newly fixed building in surprise, "how did you do that" someone asked.

"I'm a kunoichi, I used a jutsu to fix the building" Kushina told them.

"Thank you so much, you fixed my house" someone else said.

"Don't thank me, I will be fixing every building in the country" Kushina told them.

"Your here to safe us from Gato" someone asked.

"Who is Gato" Kushina asked.

"He is the reason why our village is so poor, he taxes us so much for everything that we can barely feed our families and the food we can get is so bad that its not worth trying to eat" someone told her.

"I see, where can I find this Gato person" Kushina asked.

"No one knows where he lives" the villager told her.

"OK, I'll find him and make him pay for what he has done" Kushina said. Kushina continued to restore the buildings when someone walked up to her, "can I help you" she asked.

The lady looked at her, "you never told me what your name was" she said.

"Kushina, do I know you" she responded.

"Yes I'm Haku" the young kunoichi responded.

"I see" Kushina returned to fixing the buildings, "why are you visiting me" she asked.

"You claimed that Zabuza-sama would kill me if he found someone stronger, what makes you so sure he would do that" Haku asked.

"First off don't call him that around me, and I know he will because since he had you he killed his previous followers" Kushina said.

"They died in battle" Haku said.

"Only after he poisoned them first" Kushina said.

"How do you know this" Haku asked.

"Do you know his goal in life" Kushina asked.

"Huh" Haku asked confused.

"The reason he ran from Kiri, did he tell you" Kushina asked.

"Well he told me that the country was unstable and to dangerous to live in" Haku said.

Kushina laughed, "unstable, I can tell you now the country is not as unstable as you think, the reason he fled Kiri was because he tried to kill the Mizukage and take the position himself, he saw you on his way out and thought you would be a good asset to his plans to become the Mizukage" she told her.

"How do you know this" Haku asked.

Kushina pulled out a book, "do you know what this is" she asked.

"A book" Haku said.

"Its a bingo book, it has the rank, threat level, and reasoning for every registered nin, look through it until you find Zabuza then tell me if he is still worth trying to defend" Kushina said handing her the book.

Haku read through the book, "your in this book also" she said.

"I know, I'm an 'S' ranked kunoichi" Kushina said proudly.

"Zabuza is also an 'S' ranked shinobi" Haku said.

"Yea, continue to read his page" Kushina said.

Haku read his page, "your right, he did lie to me about everything" she said.

"Some people will lie to get things to go their way" Kushina said.

"I have to go" Haku said.

"Haku before you go, remember you can always come to me for anything, and stop hiding yourself from the world your a beautiful girl let it show" Kushina said.

"Thanks I'll remember that" Haku said and ran off.

_In Gato's hideout_

Haku walked into the hideout and went into the room that she and Zabuza had. She sat in the chair next to his bed thinking about what she learned. The door opened and she vanished from sight, using a spying jutsu that all hunter nin's are taught. Someone who she didn't recognize walked in and sat in the chair she was previously sitting in, "your still sleep" they said.

Zabuza looked over at him, "that girl hit my pressure point to hard this time" he said.

"So why do you keep her around" the nin asked.

"Because she is the only medic I know" Zabuza said.

"Your going to end up dead if you keep her around, she is to nice, you need to get rid of her" the nin said.

"I will, just not now, I need her until I'm completely healed" Zabuza said.

Haku stopped using her jutsu and stood behind the nin facing away from them, "were you spying on us" the nin asked.

"No" Haku said.

"How long until I can walk" Zabuza asked.

"Why don't you ask someone else, I'm leaving" Haku said.

"What are you talking about" Zabuza asked.

"What, you didn't think I knew I was only here until you thought I was no longer of any use to you" Haku asked.

The ninja looked at Zabuza who shrugged, "I guess I have no choice, but to end your life now then" he said.

The air around Haku got colder as she grabbed a senbon out the air and blocked the kunai from the nin, "So you send others to do your dirty work Zabuza" she asked.

"I'm more than enough for you" the nin said.

"To bad for you I have more important things to attend to then fight you" Haku said then kicked him away from her and vanished via _shunshin no jutsu._

Haku appeared outside the building and went through a few hand signs, shortly she was dressed as a civilian. She walked around the village and unwillingly ran into a ninja from Konoha, "excuse me but something about you seem familiar" one of them said.

"We have never met before" Haku said with a smile.

"Your a ninja right" he asked.

"What makes you think that" Haku asked.

"Because no civilian carries themselves the way you are, it takes years of training to make every move percise" the nin said.

"I guess I'm caught, I have a few years of ninja training, but I haven't used it in so long that I'm of no use to anyone" Haku lied.

"Come with me, I'm sure I can get my sensei to let me help you out a little" he said.

"Why not, whats your name" Haku asked.

"Sasuke, yours" he answered.

"Haku" she replied.

"Your very pretty" he said.

"Thanks" Haku said while rolling her eyes.

They arrived at Tazuna house, "is Kakashi-sensei around" Sasuke asked.

"I'm in here" Kakashi called from the living room.

Sasuke led Haku into the living room, "who is that" is female teammate asked.

"Calm down Sakura, she is someone I met while walking around the country, she has a little ninja training and I was wondering if it would be fine if I taught her a little" Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked at her for a minute, "no" he finally said.

"Why, she could help us with our mission" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at Haku, "Sasuke what have I told you about paying attention to the small details" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything" Sasuke asked.

"You actually believe she has a little ninja training, just look at the way she is standing, she is ready to attack or defend herself in a sudden moment, you don't learn that with a little training" Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at her, "is that true" he asked.

"A kunoichi's biggest advantage is deception" she said.

"You lost that advantage the moment you showed yourself to me" Kakashi said.

"Maybe, but I'm still fast enough to get away from you and to safety" Haku said.

"Lets see how fast you are" Kakashi said and removed his hitai-ate from his eye.

Haku vanished and Kakashi quickly followed, "that wont work for me, where is Zabuza and I might let you live" he asked.

Haku threw a few senbon's at him, "go find him yourself" she said then jumped away.

Kakashi quickly followed and caught up with the kunoichi, "I gave you the chance to live, now your going to die" he said.

"Still picking on those who can't protect themselves are you" they heard. They both looked towards where the voice came from and saw Kushina sitting in a tree looking away from them. After awhile she turned towards them, "what have you gotten yourself into this time Haku" she asked while dropping off the tree.

"I had it under control" Haku said while looking away from her.

"Its not bad idea to admit you need help sometimes" Kushina said as she walked up to them, "now are you going to leave or will I have to make you pervert" she asked looking at Kakashi.

"I guess you will have to make me" he said.

"Your death" Kushina said as she grabbed her katana off her back.

Before they could do anything the temperature rose dramatically and Kasumi appeared next to Kushina along with her bloodline ninja's, "Kushina nice to see you again" she said.

"Kasumi, what brings you here" Kushina asked surprised.

"I heard about a red head and her red head son here, I had to know if it was you since its been awhile since we last talked" Kasumi said. Haku used her bloodline to lower the temperature around her getting Kasumi's attention, "your a Yukiko" she asked.

"Yes" Haku said.

"I thought you all died" Kasumi said.

"I could say the same about the Natsuko clan" Haku said.

"Point taken, looks like we are the last of our respective clans" Kasumi said.

Kushina looked around, "since he ran, lets go find my genin's" she said.

"Your genin's" Kasumi asked.

"Yea, my son, Tenten, and Hinata" Kushina said.

"Whats that" one of the ninja's with Kasumi asked pointing to something in the sky.

Kushina looked at it, "why does that look familiar" she asked herself. She thought about it and then it hit her like a fallen mountain, "TENTEN" she screamed and took off as fast as she could towards the spot with the rest following behind her.

_With Tenten and Hinata_

Tenten jumped in the air after her scroll and threw it open and weapons started to rain down on the ninja's below without any hesitation. Hinata with her _Byakugan_ active was able to run between the falling weapons and strike their opponents without any resistance from them. The leader watched them as they did this and started to lose his patients, "its only two of them" he yelled.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama, but they are stronger than they look" one of the nin's said.

Orochimaru threw a kunai into his head killing him "Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Ukon, and Jiroubou go get them and DO NOT kill them" he said.

The 5 ran into the fight easily dodging the weapons, Tayuya kicked Hinata in her stomach sending her flying. Tenten dove out the air and caught her before she hit the ground. The 5 started to run at them but was thrown back by a rush of sand. Naruto jumped in front of his two best friends prepared to defend them with his life.

Landing not far behind him was Kushina. She walked up to them and looked at the state Tenten and Hinata was in and walked up to Naruto, "heal them, I'll take care of this" she ordered. Naruto backed up and went to heal Tenten and Hinata. Kushina started to walk towards the 5 then vanished and sent Orochimaru flying into the distance and jumped after him.

"Surround these three and don't let anyone get to them until Kushina returns" Kasumi ordered. Haku attacked the 5 nin's and was followed by Kasumi, "lets see how good you are Yukiko" Kasumi said in a challenge.

"Your on Natsuko" Haku said taking her up on her challenge.

Tenten and Hinata stood up after Naruto healed them, "where is Kushina-sensei" Tenten asked.

"She chased after Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"We should follow her" Hinata said.

The three then went through some hand signs, _secret jutsu: genjutsu of invisibility_ they called out and slowly vanished from the sight of everyone around. They then ran off in the direction that Kushina and Orochimaru was fighting. The two Hokage level ninja's was exchanging strikes with their katana's at a high speed. The 3 genin's stayed back waiting for a chance to tip the fight in Kushina's favor. The two split apart and as soon as they landed the 3 attacked Orochimaru from behind, Naruto with his katana, Hinata with her whip, and Tenten with her rod. Hinata's whip caught Orochimaru by surprise first as it wrapped itself around his arm that held his katana, Tenten and Naruto was close behind on their attacks as they came from overhead prepared to cut him in half. Orochimaru although surprised by the attack didn't panic and just overpowered Hinata and blocked the 2 weapons with his katana, "nice try but your not in a sandbox anymore" he said.

"And they are not the ones you should be worried about" Kushina said from behind him and attacked swinging her katana at his neck.

Orochimaru ducked and his arm war cut off, "you will pay for interfering" he said then grabbed his katana off the ground and melted into the ground.

Kushina grabbed his arm and sealed it into a scroll, she then turned to her genin's, "what the hell was you three thinking" she asked clearly pissed off.

"We thought we could help" Hinata said.

"We trained under you, mom, you, and Kurenai and we just wanted to prove ourselves" Tenten said.

"Are you mad at us" Naruto asked.

"No I'm not mad just scared, you could have been killed, Orochimaru is a sennin and trained with Tsunade and Jiraiya he is not to be taken lightly, if he wasn't taken off guard by your sneak attack you all would have been killed before I could get to him" Kushina said.

"So your not mad" Hinata asked.

"No I'm not mad just don't do that again" Kushina said.

"We wont we promise" Naruto said.

"Good, now you finally got the genjutsu Kurenai was teaching you to work" Kushina asked.

"Yup, we can only do it together though" Tenten said.

Kushina nodded, "lets get back to the others" she said and led them back to the other fight.

When they arrived they saw Haku and Kasumi tying up the the last 2 of the sound 5, "what took you so long" Kasumi asked.

"I had some unexpected guess" Kushina said pointing to her genin's.

"Well did you defeat Orochimaru" Haku asked.

"No, but I did cut off his arm thanks to these three" Kushina said.

"Since these technically are your prisoners what should we do with them" Kasumi asked.

"Send them back to Suna, Anko hasn't had someone in interrogate in awhile" Kushina said.

"You heard her, get them back to Suna and don't leave until I come get you" Kasumi ordered her shinobi group.

"Hai" the ten replied and grabbed the 5 sound nin's.

"Mom" Naruto said.

"What" Kushina asked looking at her son.

"I think I'm going to need a new weapon" he said.

"Why is that" Kushina asked tilting her head to the side.

"My katana cracked" Naruto said sheepishly.

Kushina sighed, "your unbelievable" she mumbled.

"You idiot do you know how long it took me to fix that" Tenten yelled at her younger brother.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Naruto said as he backed from the pissed off kunoichi.

"I poured my blood and sweat in it and you break it after one mission" Tenten yelled as she slowly approached him.

"Its not my fault that it couldn't stand up to the pressure of Orochimaru's weapon" Naruto yelled back.

"Are you saying I'm not a good enough weapons smith" Tenten asked with a glare.

Naruto swallowed, "I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"Enough you two" Kushina interjected seeing that this was quickly getting out of hand, "Tenten its not your weapon making skills that failed, but the material used" she added.

Tenten sent one last glare at Naruto before taking the katana and sheaf from him, "fine" she said as she started to inspect he crack.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay the night" Kasumi suggested.

_At Tazuna house_

Kakashi sat on the couch not saying anything. Sasuke walked into the room followed by Sakura, "whats wrong sensei" he asked.

"Where is Kiba we wasted to much time sitting around time for some training" Kakashi said.

Sasuke shrugged, "probably in the back" he said.

"Go get him" Kakashi said. After Kiba was in the house he lead them out the front door, "time for some real ninja training" he said.

"I thought we was getting real training already" Sakura said.

"That was just to get you ready for my real training, I wont take it easy, Kiba and Sasuke might be able to handle it, but you Sakura will be at a disadvantage and I will focus mainly on you" Kakashi said.

"Alright we get to learn some new jutsu's" Kiba said.

"Not yet Kiba, you and Sasuke go on that lake and spar, don't hold anything back" Kakashi ordered. Once they was on the water and sparing he turned his attention to Sakura, "I have a lot of work to get you up to kunoichi standard, start climbing this tree, only use your chakra and don't let your hands touch the tree" he told her.

_A week later_

During the week Kakashi spent most of the time drilling Sakura on all types of chakra and taijutsu exercises. It was clear that she had the best control out of all the genin's except Ino and Neji, but she also had the lowest amount of chakra. During the week her chakra doubled in size and she made notable strides in taijutsu. Kakashi walked to their normal training area, "Sakura are you ready for today" he asked.

"Yes sensei" she answered.

Kakashi nodded, "today I'm going to introduce you to basic medics, with your control and how smart you are, you should learn the basics pretty fast, depending on how well you do now I will ask for a medic to teach you when we get back to Konoha" he said.

"Yes sensei, I will train hard, I wont slow the others down" Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and handed her the scroll, "if you need any help I'll be watching over Kiba and Sasuke" he said.

_In Suna_

Tsunade walked into the living room and sat across from Anko and Kurenai, and next to Yuugao, "you wont believe what I found" she said.

"Whats that" Anko asked.

"Well when I was in Konoha I did a blood test on all the genin kunoichi's in the village..." she was interrupted.

"Why would you do that" Kurenai asked.

"I'm a medic 'm always finding things to research that have to do with my field, now like I was saying it just so happens that there are 2 kunoichi's that when I paired their blood with Naruto's blood the results are a 90 and 80 percent chance that they will create a new bloodline" Tsunade said.

"Really, that means that with one of them a new bloodline will be created and with the other the chances are to high to pass up" Kurenai said.

"Exactly, after I found this out I stopped the other testing and focused on these two, one Ino Yamanaka has a 80 percent chance of creating a bloodline that allows her not only to use her normal bloodline, but also gives her kids the ability to take any information that the subject has and learn it in an instant" Tsunade said. The three just looked at her, "it means that the Yamanaka bloodline will be like the Sharingan, the only difference will be that if Ino and Naruto had a kid they will not only have both their parents bloodlines but they will also be able to learn ANY jutsu that's not a bloodline jutsu just by going in the head of their opponent for a split second" Tsunade explained.

"Any side effects" Kurenai asked.

"Besides the normal disadvantage that the Yamanaka bloodline have, I'm not sure" Tsunade said.

"And the second person" Yuugao asked.

"Sakura Haruno has a 90 of creating a new bloodline" Tsunade said.

"Haruno, I wasn't aware of a bloodline within that family" Kurenai said.

"They don't, in fact Sakura is the only ninja ever reported in the family" Tsunade said.

"How is it possible that she will create a new bloodline" Anko asked confused.

"Well although no Haruno have ever been a registered ninja doesn't mean they haven't had people attempt to become a ninja, everyone who attempted had godlike chakra control, but the downside was they had so little amount of chakra that they never could do more than one jutsu an hour" Tsunade said.

"Whats so special about this Sakura girl" Anko asked.

"Well nothing except her chakra control is unusually high even for a Haruno and her chakra supply isn't higher than other Haruno's giving her the chance to actually become a genin, I'm not sure how a kid with the two would turn out, but it will have Naruto's godlike chakra and Sakura's godlike control which that in itself is like having a bloodline" Tsunade said.

"I for one think its worth a try to get a marriage contract between them" Yuugao said.

"I think we need to discuss this with Kushina first, she isn't to fond of the idea that Naruto has to go back there for the chuunin exams, I don't think she will take this news lightly either" Kurenai said.

"I agree" Anko said.

_In Wave_

Kushina was sitting with her genin's along with Haku and Kasumi eating dinner when the room got dark, **welcome** they heard.

"Mom whats going on" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure" Kushina said.

"I have been here before, the day when I moved sand for the first time" Naruto said realizing where he was.

**Yes the first time I was able to see into your past** the voice said.

"Who is there" Kushina asked.

**Well tell your son to make some lights this is his mindscape** the voice said.

"Naruto" Kushina said.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of something different and it appeared in front of everyone's eyes, "cool" Tenten said.

**Welcome I'm Kyuubi** the fox said.

"How are we here" Kushina asked.

**I see no one is scared** Kyuubi said with amusement.

"We already know about you" Hinata said.

**Well do you know I can send you back in time** Kyuubi asked.

"We didn't know that" Hinata said.

**I know you didn't, but I'm going to do it anyway** Kyuubi said.

"Why" Kushina asked.

**2 reasons, first, Naruto needs to learn to use the _'Hiraishin no Jutsu'_ and second to find out who killed my family** Kyuubi said.

"So all of us are going back" Kushina asked.

**Yes, but you can't interact with anyone from the past, and you will only be in the past long enough to learn who killed my family, once you find the jutsu will end so use your time wisely, if you don't learn the _'Hiraishin no Jutsu'_ before then you will have to figure it out yourself** Kyuubi said.

"So as long as we don't find out who killed your family we will stay in the past" Kushina asked.

**No, no matter what happen the jutsu will end the moment I reach the village of Konoha** Kyuubi said.

"OK how far back will it be until that happen" Kushina asked.

**One day** Kyuubi answered.

"You expect him to learn the _Hiraishin_ in one day" Kushina asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_Chapter 5_

Kushina shook her head as the bright light died down and looked around, "well lets get to work, you three find Minato and follow him he should hide the scroll for the _Hiraishin_ before he seals Kyuubi, I'm going to find Kyuubi and find out who killed her family" she ordered them. The three took off towards the Hokage's tower while Kushina vanished in a burst of speed.

(break)

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata quickly found their target and shadowed him taking note of everything that he hid and sealed up. They jumped out the window of the kage's tower proceeded to follow the current Hokage. He entered the forest and made sure no had followed him, _summoning no jutsu_ he said and summoned a medium size toad, Minato why did you summon me in such a dark and tight space the toad asked.

"Sorry, but I need you to take this scroll, its for the _Hiraishin_, no place here is safe for it, can you keep it with the toads until my son Naruto is old enough to summon toads" he asked.

Sure, but why are you talking as if you wont be able to teach him the move yourselfthe toad asked.

"Kyuubi is attacking, I'm going to try and stop it before it destroys the village, I might need the boss help" Minato said.

I'll let him know the toad said then was gone.

(break)

Kushina noticed that her students was closer to their target and sped up, she quickly ran through the gate and into the forest. She had no idea how shoe would find Kyuubi until there was a spike in demonic chakra. Running towards the chakra she saw 2 ninja's running towards her with an angry Kyuubi behind them. She they got closer she recognized who the 2 was.

(break)

Haku and Kasumi looked over at the 4 when the room turned bright white, "did you find what you was looking for" Kasumi asked when the light went away.

"I know why Kyuubi attacked Konoha" Kushina said.

"We know where the scroll for the _Hiraishin_ is" Tenten said.

"Where" Kushina asked.

"With the toads" Naruto told them.

"Well this is a problem, we either have to get Jiraiya to summon the right toad or have you sign the toad contract" Kushina said while thinking through the options.

(break)

Sitting in her 'room' was the youngest Hyuuga just turning 5 she turned and picked up her doll, something no one knew she had. She smiled as she remembered the day she got it.

(flashback)

"Your still here, didn't you die a few years ago" Hiashi asked while not even looking up at her.

"I HATE YOU" she yelled as a reply while trying to stop herself from crying again.

"Really go do something with yourself, I don't have time to deal with you right now" Hiashi said as he continued to sign some papers.

"At least you can act like you know its my birthday" the girl replied.

"Unless you want me to kill you where you stand get out of my office now" Hiashi said finally looking up from his work and glaring at her.

She glared back and turned walking out, "I hope you die painfully" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"At least I wont have to deal with useless girls like you" Hiashi said as he went back to his work.

She slammed the door as hard as she could only making a really loud sound since she wasn't strong enough to actually break it. Walking to her room she saw a hawk sitting outside her window. Quickly shutting her door she ran over and opened the window letting the bird in before it was seen. The hawk looked at her, Hanabi have you been crying it asked.

The 5 year old quickly wiped her face again, "don't be silly Fran of course I wasn't crying I'm a big girl and big girls don't cry" she said.

What did he do this time the Fran asked.

Hanabi sighed and told her what happened, well I have something that will cheer you up Fran said.

Hanabi took the letter off the hawk's leg and doll off her back, "wow this is so pretty" she said looking at it. Looking at the letter she realized it was simple and to the point, _Happy Birthday Hanabi_ was all it said.

(flashback ends)

Looking at the hawk she pulled out a scroll, pen and wrote three words on the paper then tied it to the hawk.

(break)

Kushina watched as her genin's trained in taijutsu. Haku decided to join them to make it even and was currently fighting Hinata. Kasumi walked up to them, "so what is your plans here, will you stay or leave and prepare for the exams" she asked.

"We are going to stay here and help Wave get back on their feet, I'm not sure about the exams, they are in Konoha and I don't want them going back there anytime soon" Kushina then looked at her, "what about you, do you have any genin's to put in the exams" she asked.

"Not unless Haku agrees to come back to Kiri with me, I only have 2 genin level kunoichi's who is ready for the exams everyone else is already chuunin or higher or to young" Kasumi said.

"I think I can convince her to go with you for a few weeks" Kushina said. As they continued to watch them train Kushina noticed the hawk floating above Hinata, giving a wistle and holding her arm out the hawk flew to her, "sorry, you will have to wait here with me until she is finished training or give me the message for her" she said.

I think I will wait, there is some things she needs to know the bird told Kushina.

Moving her arm so the bird could rest on her shoulder she nodded, "that's fine they should be finished soon" she said.

15 minutes later the four stopped training all to tired to stand, "Hinata you have a message" Kushina called out.

Before I give you the letter I should tell you what she wont, as you know today is Hanabi's birthday but no one has so much as acknowledged her, all she wants is to have someone to talk to, someone to play with, someone who she can trust to take care of her but all she got is constant promises of death, Hiashi told her he would rather be dead then have to take care of someone as worthless as her Fran thenmoved so Hinata could take the letter off her leg.

Slowly taking the letter Hinata read it out loud, _COME GET ME_, three words three simple words but they hit them all like a ton of bricks. Looking down at the paper everyone could see the tear droppings that covered it. Three little words that made Hinata's blood boil, she wanted to go save her sister now but one look at Kushina made her hold her tongue.

"Is there anything else we should know" Kushina asked.

Hanabi is terrified to cry Fran said then she was gone.

Hinata balled her hands taking some dirt with them as tears fell off her face, "Hanabi" she choked out.

Tenten and Naruto didn't have a clue as to what to do, neither had ever had to deal with something this serious they looked to Kushina, but the look in her face was also one they never seen before and it scared them. Kushina looked at her genin's, "I need to get you three ready for the chuunin exams, I'm doubling your training" she said.

Hinata's head shot up, "but..." she was but of.

"There in Konoha" Kushina said turning to Haku she studied the girl for awhile, "I need you to go with Kasumi and be her genin for these exams" she finally said. Haku wanted to argue but knew it was better to keep shut so she just nodded in agreement.

Kasumi stood, "lets go Haku" she said.

"Just because I agreed with this doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, I'm going with Kushina after the exams" Haku stated.

"Well until then your my genin so you will do what I say" Kasumi retorted.

"Haku will you just do this, its only for a month" Kushina said.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it" Haku huffed.

"Now can we go Haku, we need to find this Gato guy and fix Wave" Kasumi said.

(break)

A week later team Kakashi was at the bridge with Tanzuna. Everything was going fine until the bridge was covered by fog. Before anyone could say or do anything the fog was gone and a surprised Kakashi and Zabuza looked at the new comer, "Zabuza leave Wave now" the kunoichi said in a commanding voice.

Zabuza looked at her, "you look familiar" he said.

"Um, if its not a problem with you me and Zabuza have some things to finish here" Kakashi said.

The kunoichi tossed Gato's head in front of Zabuza, "you have no reason to stay, now leave while you have a chance" she said.

"You killed my money" Zabuza said looking at Gato's head.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time, leave or I will kill you" she said.

"Kakashi-sensei who is that kunoichi" a confused Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, stay alert" Kakashi said.

"Kasumi leave this to us, you did enough" another kunoichi said as she walked across the water with 4 genin's behind her.

"Kasumi, as in Kasumi Natsuko of the Natsuko clan" Zabuza asked in surprise, "I thought all you where killed off" he added.

"They where, I'm the last one" Kasumi said.

Jumping onto the bridge and landing next to Kasumi was Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Haku "Haku I was wondering where you went" Zabuza said.

"Don't speak to me as if you me as if you missed me" Haku said with a glare.

"You should be careful who you look at like that, you might get into trouble" Zabuza said while grabbing his clever.

"Holy shit, I want one of those" Naruto said.

"Me to" Tenten said as she drooled looking at the weapon, "I have heard of those but never actually seen one" she added.

"Not now" Kushina said.

"Do you have a problem with us" Sasuke asked the smallest ninja on the bridge.

"In fact I do" Hinata replied with as much hate as she could produce.

"What did we do to you" Sakura asked confused.

Hinata just continued to glare fighting not to activate her _Byakugan_, that was a secret until the exams. Sasuke matched her glare with one of his own. Naruto looked over at them, "Akamaru" he said.

The inu looked from Kiba's hood and saw Naruto, jumping out it shocked the Konoha's ninja's by running up to Naruto and licking him, "how have you been" Naruto laughed as he petted the inu.

"Akamaru what are you doing" Kiba said, "and why do you smell like kitsune" he added.

"You better go back" Naruto said.

"Haku get over here and I will forgive you for running away" Zabuza said.

"I didn't run away I just opened my eyes and finally saw clearly who you are" Haku replied.

"I see" Zabuza said he then picked up his clever and held it towards Haku, "your funeral" he said.

"Zabuza" Kushina said in a commanding voice making everyone look at her, "I'm your opponent not Haku" she said pulling off her own katana.

Zabuza looked at her, "Kushina Uzumaki also known as the 'Red Sand' what problems do you have with me" he asked.

"Oh just protecting my youngest sister" Kushina said shrugging as she stepped in front of Haku.

"I guess I'm going to have to go through you first" Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sama we will take care of the others" one of the ninja's with him said.

Tenten pulled a katana off her back, "Scorpion try not to break it this time" she said tossing it to Naruto.

"Not making any promises Cat" Naruto said.

"You better not break it" Tenten growled out effectively scaring Naruto.

"Cat and Scorpion not now" Hinata whispered to her older siblings.

"We are still here" Sasuke growled out.

"We can smell you" Hinata said without looking at him.

"You will pay for that comment" Sasuke growled.

"A humming bird" Hinata said completely ignoring him as the bird floated in front of her.

Hinata reached out to touch the small yellow bird when everything slowed down as a shuriken came spinning at the bird and sliced through it in a clean easy cut, "don't ignore me" Sasuke growled.

Hinata caught the bird in her hands, "why, what did this bird do to you" she glared at Sasuke, "WHAT DID THIS HUMMING BIRD DO TO YOU DAMN UCHIHA" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tenten and Naruto looked at the dead bird and looked at each other, "oh shit" they both said and slowly backed away from their younger sister. They quickly learned, mainly from Kankurou, that you never harm a bird around Hinata or you would likely end up in the hospital for weeks and that was if she liked you, if not well, the Uchiha would find out soon enough.

Everyone looked at Hinata at the sudden burst of chakra that came from her, "what the hell" Zabuza said.

"Which one of you hurt a bird" Kushina asked.

"Its not hurt, its dead" Hinata said as she sat it down on the ground.

"Well pervert looks like your going home with one less genin" Kushina said then went back to attacking Zabuza without another thought.

The others watched Hinata as she grabbed the rose sitting in her hair, then she was gone, no trace of chakra, no dust flying off the ground, no breeze as she moved, nothing it was as if she vanished of the face of the earth. Then blood was seen coming from Sasuke as Hinata's whip came across his chest. Hinata brought her whip at him again this time aiming for his neck but was stopped by Kakashi as he grabbed her whip, "wrong move" she said as thorns six inches long extended out and into his hand.

"Cat can you take both the oink haired girl and Akamaru's partner" Naruto asked.

"Yea, go help Haku" Tenten said.

Kasumi appeared between Hinata and Kakashi, "looks like I'm going to have to fight" she then sighed, "things would have been so much easier if you would have let us deal with Zabuza then went about our business" she said as she got into her stance.

Kakashi looked at hish and, 'damn I can't mold chakra right with my hand like this' he then looked at Hinata, 'what is in that whip has to be some type of poison' he thought, "Sasuke be careful, her whip has some type of poison in it" he warned.

Hinata zoomed past the two jounin's and attacked with reckless abandon as Sasuke had his _Sharingan_ active and two kunai's in his hands blocking the whip. With the control she had at enlarging and shrinking the whip at her will getting close to her was impossible as Sasuke was finding out. Hinata spent around with her whip and quickly turned it back into a rose surprising Sasuke as she punched him hard in the nose sending him back, _rose whip_ she called out and wrapped it around Sasuke's leg and swung him across the bridge making Kushina jump back from Zabuza as the genin hit the ground between the two. A shadow appeared above them, _thorns of death_ Hinata called out as she twirled her whip around her shooting off hundreds of thorns.

Before they could reach him a pink blur appeared and started to block the thorns with two kunai's. Once the thorns stopped Sakura stood then with her two kunai's and about 50 thorns in her body, "I don't need protection from a weakling like you" Sasuke said as he got up and roughly pushed Sakura off to the side.

Hinata dropped to one knee as her chakra was almost gone. She hated that no matter how hard she trained she always had less chakra than Naruto, Tenten, Gaara, and Temari. She knew she would never have as much as Naruto and Gaara, but it still pissed her off that her chakra was so low. Yes she had more chakra than Kankurou but that was because she was lazy as hell and barely took training seriously. Sasuke slowly approached her then fell face first suddenly.

"Bout time it kicked in" Hinata whispered.

"What did you do to me" Sasuke demanded.

"A poison that paralyze your body flows through my whip" Hinata said.

"Shit, Kiba get Sakura" Kakashi ordered as he seperated from Kasumi and grabbed Sasuke before he to was paralized.

"Lets go" Zabuza said" and jumped away with all the confusion along with his two ninja's.

The rest of ninja's sat on the bridge out of breath and chakra, "that was intense" Tenten said.

"I don't think its over" Kasumi said as she spotted hundreds of people running up to them with swords drawn.

Soon they was surrounded, "you killed our meal ticket, now pay with your lives" one of them yelled.

"Anyone have enough chakra to handle them" Kushina asked.

"I can barely move" Naruto said.

"I think that pink haired girl poisoned me" Tenten said trying to get up.

"Haku" Kasumi and Kushina said at the same time.

"I think she passed out" Hinata said poking the girl.

The two jounin's sighed, "think we can talk them out of killing us" Kasumi asked.

Kushina looked at them, "they look pissed, I don't thnk talkng will get us out of this" she said.

Soon the samurai's ran at them ready to kill, "well at least we was able to free this country from Gato" Kushina said.

The closest samurai was about to bring his sword down on Kushina poised to kill as she looked him in the eye not showing any fear, but glaring at him with hate. Just as the sword was about to touch him his entire body was covered with sand, _sand coffin, sand burial_ they heard. Then there was a spray of blood all over Kushina.

Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and Baki appeared between their friends and the samurai's, "this is your only chance to leave or we will kill you all" Baki said.

One samurai ran straight at Gaara, _sand coffin_ he said and killed him before he took five steps.

The rest of the samurai's ran before they to was killed, "never thought I would see the day when Kushina-sensei was beat" Temari said.

"Nice to see you to Temari" Kushina said.

"The humming bird is the smallest bird and it flaps it wings the fastest out of all the birds" Hinata said.

"Hinata will you just bury the bird" Tenten asked.

Hinata shot her a glare, "I didn't say anything when you mourned about that cat that was killed did I" she snapped.

"Fine, just hurry up, I would like to get back to the hotel" Tenten said.

"I'm hungry" Naruto said.

Gaara looked at Naruto, "why didn't you use Kyuubi, you could have tooked care of them easily" he asked.

"Konoha was here" Naruto said.

"Oh" was all Gaara said as he knew about them trying to spy on Naruto.

"You all look like hell and who is the new chicks" Kankurou asked.

"Your pathetic" Temari said smacking him with her fan.

"Baki your putting them in the exams, we need to go get Hanabi" Kushina said her serious mode.

Baki looked at Hinata then back at Kushina, "they are next month right" he asked immediately understanding why she told him.

"Yes" was all Kushina said.

"Good, they need a few search and rescue missions to get ready" Baki said.

Kushina then turned to Kankurou who immediately took noticed and gulped wondering what he did wrong this time, "Kankurou we are from this moment on preparing for a search and rescue mission, if you mess up or don't take this serious you can kiss your ninja career good bye" fixing a cold glare at him to make sure he knew she wasn't playing, "do I make my self clear" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" he stuttered out.

"Good, now lets get to our hotel room so we can discuss what our main target is for this mission" Kushina said.

(break)

Tsunade walked out her mini lab in the Uzumaki compound and sat in the yard with Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao "the biggest advantage of having a kid with Naruto would be if Hinata had a kid with him" she said.

"Why" Kurenai asked.

"Because with his ability to control sand and Hinata's _Byakugan_ their kid will be able to use sand in ways Naruto can only dream of" Tsunade said.

"Meaning that they will be able to use the sand to hit chakra points" Yuugao asked.

"Exactly" Tsunade said.

"What about Temari and Tenten" Anko asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm still running tests, but one thing is for sure, any kids with Tenten will have an unlimited supply of weapons to throw" Tsunade said.

(break)

Hanabi laid in her prison, I mean room as there was a knock on her door, "your dinner is served" the person said then walked away. Hanabi walked to the door and looked at the tray and promptly shut the door. Walking to the window she opened it and a hawk immediately flew in, whats wrong ran asked.

"I'm hungry" Hanabi said.

I'll bring you back some food Fran said and flew off.

(break)

Everyone finally made it back to the hotel room and Haku was up and alert (and far away from Kankurou), kushina cleared her throat, "our objective for the next month is to prepare to fight all of Konoha if we have to, of course we will have Suna behind us but that is not enough, we need to double even triple our training to be prepared" she said.

"Kushina-sensei who exactly is our target" Kankurou asked.

"My sister" Hinata said getting their attention, "Hanabi Hyuuga" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_Beginning of the end for Konoha_

"My sister" Hinata said getting their attention, "Hanabi Hyuuga" she said.

Team Baki looked at her in surprise, "I didn't know you had a sister" Kankurou said showing his surprise.

"No one in Suna did except those who needed to know" Kushina informed them.

"So how will we go about getting her out of Konoha" Temari asked.

"We will have Hinata sneak into the Hyuuga compound and collect information as soon as we get there, from the information she gather either me or Anko will go in at night before we leave and kidnap her" Kushina said.

"Why can't I just get her when I go in" Hinata asked.

"Because, you also have to do the chuunin exam, we wont waste a perfectly good chance for you all to become chuunin's and get revenge on them by beating all their genin's" Kushina said.

"At least let me go see her when I get in" Hinata asked.

"What you do once your inside the compound is up to you, just don't blow your cover" Kushina told her.

"I wont" Hinata said.

"Good, now as for training I'm going to focus on increasing Hinata's chakra, while Naruto continue to master our bloodline, Tenten I want you to put your weapon making ability to good use in the month we have" Kushina said.

Tenten couldn't help but smile brightly, she never actually had permission to openly create weapons, "I'm going to need some better material then" she said.

"Don't worry, Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao had some metals shipped in from all around the shinobi world, it should be there when we get back" Kushina said.

(break)

Hanabi sat in the conference room while a meeting was going on about her future. Not far from her was the visitors from Iwa, the boy was a year older than her and with him was his mother. The entire meeting was about a peace treaty and they planned using her as a means of showing they wanted peace between the two countries. After that she lost interest and started to wonder how long it would be until she was taken from this hell of a life she lived.

(break)

After much work Kushina finally was able to find out the location of the meetings between the Kazekage and Orochimaru. After it was found out they was meeting the meeting place was changed and it took almost 5 years to find it. Waking closer she listened in on their conversation, "I plan to attack Konoha during these exams, I require your help" the Kazekage said.

"I will agree to help you, but I require payment for my services" Orochimaru said after a few minutes.

"After we destroy Konoha we will split their money, that should be enough payment" the Kazekage said. Kushina quickly left not needing to hear anymore.

(break)

Kushina appeared in the counsels meeting room, "how did your investigation go, I hope your making progress, your time is almost up" an elder said.

Kushina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "in fact I have all the information I need, and we wont need to kill the Kazekage, just appoint a new leader" she said.

"Oh and what news did you hear" the elder asked.

"I found out that the Kazekage plan to attack Konoha at the chuunin exams" she told them.

"I may not like them, but Konoha is to large for us to take on at the moment" Chiyo said.

"I understand that, but the Kazekage has requested the help of Orochimaru" Kushina said.

"This will destroy us" an elder said.

"I have a plan, we should continue as if we agree with the attack, but secretly appoint a new Kazekage and one the attack start the new Kazekage will take over and pull us out of Konoha so we wont have any part of this and get rid of both the current Kazekage and Orochimaru" Kushina suggested.

"This has nothing to do with you wanting to kidnap the Hyuuga" an elder asked.

"Her name is Hanabi and I would be lying if I said I wouldnt use this distraction to my advantage" Kushina said, she never liked that particular elder.

"We will discuss this over and inform you of our decision and the new Kazekage" Chiyo said.

(break)

Kushina stood in front of her team as they got ready to leave, "everyone got everything they need" she asked.

"Yes" they 3 genin's answered together.

"Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao" Kushina asked.

"I'm ready as ever" Anko said. Kurenai and Yuugao just nodded.

"Kushina" an messenger called out.

"Yes" Kushina answered.

"The counsel agreed with your plan, the new Kazekage will be you" he said then vanished.

(break)

Jumping through the trees towards the meeting spot the group of Konoha ninja's stopped when they realized that the ninja's they was escorting wasn't there, "now what" the blond asked.

"Just be patient, we are early" her sensei said.

Just then a group of ninja's landed in front of them. One appeared in front of the blond, "hello miss, i'm Scorpion may I have your name" he asked grabbing her hand and kissing it. The kunoichi blushed at the unexpected interaction.

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you" she said blushing.

"Unhand her" someone said from the branch above them.

Looking up at the shinobi, "oh sorry I didn't realize she had a boyfriend" he said.

"She is not my girlfriend" the shinobi said.

"Well if she isn't your girlfriend then who are you to tell me I can't talk to her" Scorpion asked.

"She is way out of your league" the shinobi said.

Scorpion tilted his head to the side with a very confused look on his face while trying to figure out what that means, "Raptor" he asked.

"It means you have no chance at getting her to notice you" she told him.

"Well, I'm sure Ino-chan is old enough to determine who she would want to date and who she wouldn't" Scorpion said.

"I wont tell you again unhand her" the shinobi said.

"You know I don't like the tone your taken with me" Scorpion said all the while still smiling.

"Scorpion here" Cat said tossing him a small weapon, "it needs to be tested" she whispered.

"A fan" Scorpion said in confusion opening the weapon.

"Do not ignore me or you all will pay" the shinobi said.

Kissing Ino's hand again, "I'll be back" he said. Vanishing he shocked the shinobi by appearing right in his face then quickly jumped back down in shock, "shit" he said pointing to him unable to form a complete sentence.

"What realized you can't match me" the shinobi asked in an arrogant way.

"Scorpion whats wrong" Raptor asked.

"Yea, it takes a lot to get this kind of reaction out of you" Cat said.

Scorpion looked at Raptor then back at the shinobi, "correct me if I'm wrong but your a Hyuuga right" he asked after calming down.

"That's correct" the shinobi said, "I'm the strongest Hyuuga in the village besides the elders" he added.

"I see, then you wouldn't mind a little test" Scorpion said.

"Test" the Hyuuga repeated.

_Sandstorm_ Scorpion said swinging the fan at the Hyuuga, "whoa, its a lot easier with this thenw ith hand signs" he commented.

"Scorpion stop" Kushina said.

"Ok sensei" Scorpion said completely forgetting about the Hyuuga.

"We should get going, Neji where is your team" the Konoha jounin finally said.

"They are close" Neji said then jumped off.

"Man, I think that Hyuuga hit me when I first jumped up to his face" Scorpion said.

"You will be fine, its nothing that wont go away in a few minutes" Raptor said.

"So Ino-chan how bout I treat you to lunch once we get back to your village, I'll pay" Scorpion asked.

Ino turned and smiled at him, "I'll have to think about it" she said then jumped off.

"I think I'm in love" Scorpion said.

"Its just a crush" Kushina said while watching Ino. Both Hinata and Tenten watched Ino but for diffferent reasons, she was going to have to prove herself before she was able to date their brother.

(break)

They arrived at the village and saw Neji waiting for them, "Ino lets go" he said.

"You know for someone from a clan like the Hyuuga's your rude" Scorpion said.

Neji hit him with the Hyuuga glare, "you will know your place in my village, and you will stay away from Ino if you know whats good for you" he said.

Naruto matched his glare, "my place is where ever the hell I want it to be and until Ino-chan tells me different nothing you say will chase me away" he said.

"Don't test your luck, lets go Ino, now" Neji said.

Ino glared at him, "no" she said.

"What" Neji asked.

"I said no, you don't own me, besides Scorpion-kun asked me out to lunch and I just got hungry" Ino said and walked over to Scorpion.

Neji took a step towards her, but was stopped by Scorpion stepping forward, "do you really want to challenge me" he asked while the earth beneath him started to break up into sand and raise into the air.

Neji looked at his options and knew the red head would be hard to handle by himself, but his two teammates lood as if they would attack at a moments notice and was proved right as the smallest one vanished and stuck a forced palm into his stomach knocking the air out of him, "do not piss us off or you will pay dearly" she said. She was about to strike again but was stopped by her team, "Raptor get yourself under control" Cat said.

"Well don't cause to much trouble, we are going to get a hotel, Raptor don't forget what I told you" Kushina said as the 4 jounin's walked away.

(break)

Ino walked them to a restaurant, "this is my favorite restaurant in the entire village" she said.

"Well lets go in I'm hungry" Scorpion said.

"Your always hungry" Cat commented."So Ino-chan, whats with the Hyuuga" Scorpion asked.

"We are supposed to be dating" she said as if she hated the thought of it.

"Really, from the sound of it, you hate him" Scorpion said as Cat and Raptor just sat back and listened.

"I do" she said.

"If you don't mind, will you tell me why besides the obvious" Scorpion asked.

"Well it all started around the time I was 5 at the time I was considered one of the two princesses of Konoha along with Hinata Hyuuga the heir to the Hyuuga clan, well once she was found dead I became the princess of Konoha and Neji became the heir to the Hyuuga clan, since then the village has put it in our heads that we are to be together if the village is to succeed, the village literally forced him on me without asking my opinion or the opinion of my father" she told him.

Hinata's head perked up at hearing her name, "I heard about that, didn't she have a sister" she asked.

"Yea Hanabi, sweet girl but I fear for her life sometimes, Hiashi can be a bit overbearing" Ino said.

"Overbearing is an understatement" Raptor mumbled.

"Tell me more about the Hyuuga's" Scorpion asked.

"Your on a date with me but you want to know about someone else" Ino asked in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I got to know who my competition is if I want to go on another date with you" Scorpion defended.

"Trust me, you have no competition from the Hyuuga's, in fact the only competition you for my heart is my overprotective father" Ino told him.

(break)

Hinata sat across from the Hyuuga compound wondering how she would get in. she already stole a hitai-ate from a sleeping shinobi and got her hands on the standard Hyuuga clothes, but she still had noway in at least not until she saw a bunch of Hyuuga's running towards the compound and joined them, "you all head straight to the counsel meeting" the leader of them yelled.

Once actually in the main part of the compound she quickly separated and walked the halls as if she was a servant, "hey you" someone called from the kitchen.

Turning and gulping she answered, "yes" as quickly as she could.

"Take this to Hanabi's room and be quick about it" the cook said.

She looked at the slop that was on the tray and sneered. Quickly calming herself, "what room is she in, I'm new to the main house" she asked.

"At the top can't miss it, its the only room up there" he replied as he waved her away.

Quickly making her way to the top she knocked on the door, "Hanabi, your lunch is ready" she called.

"You know the rules, sit it there and come back in 15 minutes to get it" she heard.

Knocking again "Hanabi its me Hinata, open the door" she said.

She heard some quick movements and the door flew open, "I knew you would come" the younger sister said as she threw herself into her older sisters arms.

"Of course I was coming back for you, I just needed to wait until the right time" Hinata replied.

Hanabi pulled her into her room then looked her over, "you here for the chuunin exams" she asked.

"Yea, Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao will be here to kidnap you before we leave, so make sure you have everything packed by then" Hinata said.

"Will I see you again before then" Hanabi asked.

"If you want, you still have Fran right, she can come tell me anytime you want to see me" Hinata said.

(break)

The genin's was standing in front of a gated forest waiting for the second exam to begin, "hey Temari can I borrow your fan" Scorpion asked.

"No" Temari replied.

"Come on, I want to fly on it again, I wont break it" Scorpion said.

"You said that last time" Temari replied.

"Your no fun" he said then sped off in a different direction. As he was running he spotted Ino and ran up to her, "hello princess I'm glad you made it this far in these exams" he said bowing to her.

Ino giggled while blushing from the attention he was attracting to her, "hi Scorpion, I'm glad you made it this far also" she replied.

"Here is to you making it past this part" he then kissed her hand.

"Ok which one of you gave Scorpion sugar again" Cat yelled at the other 4 Suna genin's.

"Wasn't me" Gaara said while stuffing his face with candy.

"Gaara" the Suna genin's yelled.

"What" Gaara asked innocently, "its not affecting me, I didn't know it would affect him so much" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Ino" they heard.

"Neji you said a lot of crap that I wasn't listening to, I was taken by Ino-chan's beauty to pay you any attention" Scorpion said.

"You keep trying your luck and I will make you regret it" he said.

"You really don't know who I am do you" Scorpion asked him seriously.

"It don't matter by the end of these exams you will be dead" he said.

"Well let me refresh your memory" Scorpion said.

"Scorpion what are you doing" Cat yelled.

"8 years ago you came across me in the forest and took it upon yourself to beat me for no reason" Scorpion said ignoring her.

Neji just looked at him, "what are you talking about" he asked.

"A week later you was with Hiashi and I was coming out the hospital when he told you to demonstrate how much you learned in your first month of training" Scorpion said.

Neji thought about that, "what does that have to do with you though, if I recall that boy was..." he cut off.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Scorpion said for him.

"Please don't do this" Cat and Raptor mumbled.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, "what does that boy have to do with you, he is dead" Neji asked.

Scorpion smirked, "you would think that" he said then held up a hand sign, _transform_ he said. Then his hair changed color and he got his whisker marks back, "oh don't look so surprised Neji, I told you I would pay you back for what you did to me" he said.

"If your alive then that means..." Ino said then stopped looking at Raptor and Cat, "you two are Tenten and Hinata" she asked.

"Great, you blew our cover" Raptor said in frustration as she transformed herself back to normal, her eyes went from blue to their normal pale color and her hair changed from light blue to its normal indigo color.

"Well at least we get to have some fun now" Cat said as her eyes changed from green to chocolate brown and her hair from blond to its normal brown color.

Everyone from Konoha stared at them as if they was looking at a ghost, everyone else just looked confused. Naruto smirked, "whats with the shocked look, surprised your famed _Byakugan_ couldn't spot our transformation jutsu" he asked.

"Your supposed to be dead" Ino stuttered out looking at them.

"Yea about that, I didn't feel like dying at the time" Naruto said turning to Neji, "prepare for hell" he said then walked back to his team.

"I need to inform Hiashi-sama about this" Neji said.

"Looks like we have some interesting opponents" someone commented.

(break)

Sitting on a branch in the forest the 2 teams from Suna already had the scrolls they need plus more, "hey I'm going to find Ino-chan" Naruto said.

"Not now Naruto" Tenten said.

"She looked freaked, I want to make sure she is not mad at me for not telling her sooner" Naruto said.

"Fine, lets make this quick" Tenten said.

_Byakugan_ Hinata said, this way" she told them and took point leading them through the forest.

(break)

Ino was sitting on a branch deep in thought. Ever since she found out Scorpion was Naruto she been thinking if it was right to go on the date he asked her on since he did lie to her. Biting her nails she didn't know what to do, "Ino can you come on before we are found, he isn't worth you getting depressed over" her teammate said lazily.

"Shut up Shikamaru, I happen to really be confused here and I don't need you breathing down my neck" she snapped at him.

"Troublesome woman" he mumbled.

"Someone's coming" their last teammate said.

"Relax we are not here to fight" Hinata said as she walked out into the opening.

"Then why are you here" Ino asked.

"Actually to talk to you" Hinata replied.

"I'm listening" Ino replied from her spot.

"Yea, but I don't trust your teammates, so can you come with me" Hinata asked.

"And I'm not sure I trust you" Ino retorted.

"Fair enough, let me get the rest of my team" Hinata said and walked back into the forest, "she wont come, we have to go to her" she told them.

Walking back to the opening the 6 ninja's walked out the forest, "if it isn't the liar" Ino said with hurt in her voice.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry" Naruto said.

"I don't want to hear your apology" she told him harshly.

"Please just listen to me" Naruto asked desperately.

"Why didn't you tell me, did you think I would turn you down if I knew that you was really Naruto" Ino asked.

"Yea" Naruto said shyly.

"Do you think I'm that shallow, yea I knew the village hated you, but that don't give you the right to mislead me for your own purpose" Ino said angrily, "and the worse part was that I really thought you could make me happy" she whispered.

"Ino-chan" Naruto started.

"No don't talk to me again" Ino said then jumped into the forest.

Dropping his shoulders Naruto turned and started walking in a different direction. Everyone watched him walk off, "where the hell are you going" Tenten finally asked.

"We already have the scroll I'm going to the tower" Naruto replied.

"Go after her" Hinata said.

"You heard her, she don't want to talk to me" Naruto said.

"You for someone who lives with a bunch of women, you know nothing about us" Temari said.

"What is that supposed to mean" Naruto asked.

"It means she wants you to go after her, why do you think she looked back before she ran off" Hinata asked.

"If she wanted to talk to me wouldn't have left" Naruto said.

"Naruto if you don't go after her she never will forgive you" Tenten said.

"Ino's being attacked" Hinata said.

(break)

Ino ran into the forest to think to herself. Sitting on a branch she completely missed the group of Kumo ninja's that was slowly surrounding her. Sighing to herself, "maybe I'm overreacting" she said out loud. Hearing a twig break she jumped up and got in a defensive position, "I know your there come out" she called out.

"Its to late to notice us, your already surrounded and soon will be beat" one of them said.

"You should just give up and we might not kill you" another one said.

"Your the one who should give up" Ino said.

"Trying to act brave" the last said.

"Lets just finish her off now" the first said.

_Windstorm_ they heard and was thrown back by a force of wind. The next thing they saw was an orange blur appeared in front of Ino, "I will give you one chance to leave before I kill you for attacking Ino-chan" he said.

_Sand coffin_ they heard heard and Gaara appeared behind the three killing them before they could move.

Naruto turned to Ino, "I'm sorry I didnt tell you, I was scared" he told her.

"How am I supposed to trust you if your keeping secrets" she replied with a glare.

"I promise I wont keep anymore secrets" Naruto said.

"Is that so" Ino asked.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"So there is nothing else you need to tell me" she asked.

"Um I don't think so" Naruto said while thinking it over.

"So your not going to tell me you have a marriage contract with Hana" Ino asked.

"I was going to tell you about that" Naruto said.

"When" Ino asked crossing her arms.

"Um, now" Naruto asked more than stated. Ino just narrowed her eyes, "ok I should have told you about that first, but in my defense you are the first girl who I ever tried to date and it wasnt even my idea to have a marriage contract with her my mom did it then told me, not that I'm complaining" he told her truthfully.

She looked at his team to see if he was telling the truth at their nods she turned back to him, "ok continue" she told him.

"You see me and my mom are the last of the Uzumaki clan and we both want to rebuild it, but we don't want to chose random girls who would help just to be part of the clan, we want girls who like me for me and not the clan" he said.

"I'll think about what you said" she then jumped off with her team.

"Man girls are confusing" Naruto said as he watched her go.

"Lets just get to the tower" Temari said.

(break)

Being one of the first groups in the tower meant they had a lot of time to relax, and for Naruto worry about Ino. They was sitting in the eating area when Kushina walked up, "I don't want to know why you did it, but you have better had a good reason for revealing yourself before I told you" she said.

"It was Naruto's fault, he let the Hyuuga get to him" Tenten said.

"I was just letting him know that I'm going to destroy him for what he did to me" Naruto defended.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, just stay out of site until the second part o f the exam is over" Kushina said.

"Mom, I think I messed up with Ino-chan" Naruto said.

"What do you mean" Kushina asked.

"She was mad that I didn't tell her who I really am, and I think she is mad about me not telling her about Hana" Naruto said.

"This is why I told you not to do anything until after you reveal who you really are, I'll think of someway to give you a chance to make things right with her" Kushina said.

(break)

Ino's team finally made it to the tower with only a few hours to spare. She led her team to where all the passing genin's was waiting and was surprised to see that Naruto and his teammates was back in their disguise. The Hokage stood up, "congratulations on making it this far, you all have advanced to the third and final round which will be held in a months time, use this time to train hard and just to get things started off the first match will be, Scorpion Uzumaki of Suna versus Neji Hyuuga of Konoha, good luck" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_Raise of the greatest warriors_

As Naruto and Neji glared at one another everyone else started to leave. Finally smirking Neji vanished leaving just the Suna ninja's in the room. Turning to everyone else, "what now" Naruto asked.

"You go to every library, store, anyplace you can think of and grab any and every jutsu scroll I dont care if its a scroll for henge I want every scroll this village has, Hinata try and get back into the Hyuuga compound, if you get any resistance at all find me, Anko, Kurenai, or Yuugao immediately, Tenten you are in charge of collecting weapons, lots and lots of weapons, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou stay hidden and make sure no one tries to stop our plans" Kushina ordered.

(break)

Ino was walking out the forest of death still in deep thought. She wanted to believe that Scorpion or was it Naruto, "his is stupid, I can't believe I'm thinking about him this much" she yelled.

"Princess whats wrong" her father asked worried for her.

"Nothing dad" she told him.

"You sure" he replied.

"Yea, I need to figure this out myself" Ino said looking at him with determination.

(break)

"Hiashi-sama I have something to tell you" Neji said.

"Not now, I'm busy" Hiashi responded.

"This is important, very important" Neji said.

"Ok whats so important" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata are not dead" Neji said.

"What are you talking about" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten are in the village alive, they are part of Suna's genin's they go by Scorpion, Cat, and Raptor and I believe that Hinata already been in contact with Hanabi possible even inside the Compound" Neji said.

"Impossible, how would she get into the compound" Hiashi asked.

"Remember a week ago when you had everyone return back to the compound for that meeting about the exams" Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded, "increase the training, have a squad around Hanabi at all times" he said.

(break)

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound she was surprised at the security that they had set up so quick. There was not one place on the compound wall that wasn't overlapped by two Hyuuga elite guards. After circling the compound three times she left in frustration.

(break)

Walking into the hotel room she threw herself on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh, "whats wrong" Kurenai asked as she went to comfort her daughter.

"Mom this is bad" Hinata said.

"Just tell me whats wrong and we will try and fix it" Kurenai said.

"Well Naruto being stupid showed who he really was just before the start of the second exam to every genin that was at the forest, apparently Neji always beat him as a kid and now the Hyuuga's have their entire compound under watch, there is noway to get in, and to make things worse Ino is pissed at Naruto and from what I saw Hanabi has an entire squad of Hyuuga's watching her every move" Hinata told her.

Anko let out a long whistle, "looks like we have our hands full now trying to get to the girl" she said.

"What do you suppose we should do" Yuugao asked.

"Nothing like an unattainable challenge to get the best out of me" Anko said with a devious smile on her face.

"Every time you have that smile on your face you have some crazy plan' Yuggao then smirked, "I want in" she said.

"Kurenai" Anko asked.

"Yea I'm in" she replied.

"Ok this is what we will do" Anko started.

(break)

Tenten stopped in front of the weapons shop and smirked, "this is going to be so fun" she said to herself then ran to the back. After picking the lock of the back door that led to the basement she crept in and looked around, "yes jackpot, new weapons to tinker around with" she said. She walked to the middle of the room and sat a extra large scroll in the middle then grabbed a large scroll out of her pack and started to fill it. She came to a group of kris naga's and smiled, "these should make an excellent weapon" she said and put them in a separate scroll.

(break)

Arriving in the Hokage's library Naruto looked around and saw a scroll sitting on a stand with glass over it, "what do we have here" he asked out loud as he walked up to it. "_Edo Tensei_, never heard of it" he said. He then read the description and his eyes went wide, "if I learn this I can summon dead people" he said in surprise.

(break)

Finding a large opening by a waterfall Naruto summoned a thousand clones, "I want you all to practice this jutsu until you can do it successfully, every 30 minutes 5 of you will disperse so we can get your knowledge of the progress" he ordered. Already knowing the hand signs and how the jutsu is supposed to work from reading it over a few times the clones got to work.

(break)

Tenten walked into the hotel to Naruto cowering in a corner with Hinata glaring at him with her _Byakugan_ active as she was slowly walking up to him, "hey whats going on" she asked.

"He is going to pay for blowing our cover, now I can't get to my sister" Hinata as she continued to approach him.

"Hinata calm down, everything will work out, besides if you kill him then you wont be able to beat him senseless during training" Tenten said. Huffing she threw Naruto one last glare then went back to the couch, "now, I found some great weapons we can put to use now" she told them and started to unseal the extra large scroll showing the 20 large scrolls she had filled, "and I haven't even went to the ANBU weapons place yet" she told them.

"Well I went to the Hokage's library and have over a thousand jutsu's all sorted by type" Naruto said unsealing his extra large scroll.

Shortly after Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou walked in, "come get some weapons and jutsu scrolls" Naruto said happily.

"You two work fast" Temari said with a smile.

"We are not finished" Tenten said looking through a raiton scroll.

"Toss me a fuuton scroll" Temari said.

(break)

Hours later Baki walked in on a room that had scrolls scattered everywhere, "why are scrolls all over the floor" he asked.

"We are reading them, they are jutsu scrolls" Hinata said while looking at a high level suiton scroll.

"I see" Baki said as he picked up a scroll, _eternal wind dragon_ he read, "where did you get these scrolls, they all look like they are B ranked and higher" he asked.

"The Hokage's library, you know I thought it would have more security then it has" Naruto said.

"How much security did it have" Baki asked.

"None" Naruto said.

Kushina walked in the hotel with dinner in her arms and immediately stopped, "what, why, oh never mind clear a space so we can eat" she said trying to hide her smile.

"Hey mom did you know there is a scroll that can summon dead people" Naruto asked.

"Yea, _Edo Tensei_ why" Kushina asked.

"Well I hope you don't mind, I'm trying to learn it" Naruto said.

"Where is the scroll, I want to learn it" Tenten said.

"Oh hell" Kushina said as the rest of the genin's agreed with Tenten, "just remember that jutsu is very dangerous, don't attempt it without knowing the risks of it" she added.

"We wont" they all said reading the scroll for the jutsu, "man this requires a lot of chakra" Hinata added.

"I have a thousand clones practicing it" Naruto said.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Gaara said, "find an open place summon a thousand clones and practice the jutsu" he said.

"You two are lucky you have almost an unlimited amount of chakra" Tenten said.

"You just have to train harder, I have a way to increase your chakra within a month" Anko said walking in the room.

"Whats that" Kushina asked curious.

Smirking Anko eyed the genin's, "running up a waterfall" she said.

"What you know how dangerous that is" Kushina asked.

"Yea, I did it as a genin, how do you think I have so much chakra" Anko asked.

"Do I have to do it" Naruto asked.

"You all will do it" Anko said.

(break)

A eeek later a chuunin ran into the office, "Hokage-sama someone broke into the Hokage's library" he yelled.

"What how did this happen, whats missing" he demanded.

"Everything, there is not one scroll left in the library" the chuunin said.

"What, call the counsel" he demanded.

Soon the meeting was underway, "why did you call us here" Danzo asked.

"Someone broke into the Hokage's library and stole everything" the Hokage said.

"How is that possible" Inoichi asked.

"I'm not sure, have any of you heard anything suspicious we should know about" the Hokage asked.

"Well Neji did mention that three people thought dead is alive" Hiashi said.

"Who" the Hokage asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten" Hiashi said.

"What impossible" someone yelled.

"Hokage-sama there was another break in" an ANBU said appearing in the room.

"Where" the Hokage asked.

"The Uchiha compound, everything was taken, the only thing left is the houses themselves, even the old clothes are gone" the ANBU said.

"Hokage-sama the Senju compound was broken into and like the Uchiha compound everything was taken" another ANBU said.

"Hokage-sama the Namikaze compound was broken into and everything was stolen" yet another ANBU said.

"Hokage-sama the Hatake compound was broken into and everything is gone" another ANBU said.

"Hokage-sama someone broke into my shop and stole all the weapons out my basement" the owner of the weapons shop yelled running into the room.

The Hokage rubbed his temples, "do we know who is doing it" he asked.

"That's the problem, witnesses said that Izuna Uchiha was seen going in the Uchiha compound right before everything came up missing" the ANBU said.

"The same with the Senju with Hashirama and Tobirama Senju" another ANBU said.

"And Minato was seen entering the Namikaze compound" another ANBU said.

"Sakumo Hatake was seen going in the Hatake compound" the last ANBU said.

(break)

Jiraiya walked into the village and looked around, "whats with the panic" he asked no one in particular. As he walked he noticed a few people who should be dead like, 3 of the 4 Hokage's an Uchiha and an Hatake. Confused he continued to walk through the village, "ero-sannin" he heard and turned to see Naruto.

"Hey, whats going on" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh nothing you should worry about, I'm sure if you knew then the Hokage would try and get you to talk, so what brings you here" Naruto asked.

"Actually Kushina asked me to bring the toad summon so you can sign it" Jiraiya said, "and why are you walking around with a mask on" he added.

"Its fun to scare the crap out of people, I lost me temper and revealed who I am" Naruto said.

(break)

"Wow Naruto and Gaara I'm surprised you both learned the jutsu that fast" Kushina said with pride.

"Yea a few thousand clones and a week is a lot of training" Naruto said.

"Good idea of using them to rob the village" Baki said.

"Yea just another one of my brilliant idea's" Kushina boasted.

"Hey mom I saw ero-sannin and signed the toad summon" Naruto said.

"Really can you summon toads now" Kushina asked.

"Yup, one of them gave me this scroll and told me to give it to you" Naruto said tossing her a scroll.

Catching the scroll she opened it, "Naruto this is the scroll for the _Hiraishin no jutsu_ why did the toad tell you to give it to me" Kushina asked.

"No clue, can I learn it now" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Kushina tossed the scroll back.

Reading the scroll he unsealed one of the long three pronged kunai's and added his chakra into it. The kunai glowed and the word Naruto appeared on the kunai and a scroll popped out with Naruto's name on it. Opening the scroll hundreds of smaller three pronged kunai's fell out, "I guess that's all I had to do, it says that dad made it so that the kunai only reacts to Namikaze's blood" he said.

"Well try it" Kushina said picking up one of the many kunai's that was over the floor and throwing it on the ceiling. After concentrating hard he vanished in a streak of yellow but stopped half way there and hit the ground hard, "you need practice, summon your clones again" Kushina said.

(break)

The counsel was in chaos, everywhere you turned someone was being robbed by someone who was supposed to be dead, the latest victim, Danzo and he was robbed by Anko herself, hey she had a bone to pick with him. The Hokage did a good job at keeping the village under control and not letting the news of the robberies get out to the public. Security for the entire village had been increased.

Naruto slipped through the village unnoticed as he approached the Yamanaka compound, "where do you think your going" he heard.

"Ino-chan" he said spinning around.

"What do you want Scorpion or should I call you Naruto" she asked crossing her arms, "I don't really want to see you at the moment" she added.

"I know your mad, but let me at least explain myself" Naruto asked.

"I'm listening" Ino said.

"Can we go somewhere private" Naruto asked as he constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched.

She led him inside the compound and to her room, "my father isn't going to be home for an hour so you have 45 minutes starting now" she told him.

"First I want to say I'm sorry and I should have told you from the beginning who I was, but you have to understand I was so afraid that you would turn me down that I panicked" Naruto said.

"That don't explain why you lied to me" Ino said.

Naruto sighed, "well it was because when I was 5, I saw you at the park one day and I knew I wasn't supposed to be there, but I just wanted to say hi to you, that's when some guy, I think it was your father he caught me and told me to stay away from you if I want to continue to live, I saw this as my chance to at least to get to know you and maybe be friends" he told her.

"So you lied because of something that happened when you was 5 involving my father" Ino asked.

"Yea" Naruto said.

Ino sat quietly for a moment, "I have to think about this, I'll find you later and we can continue to talk" she said.

"Ok by Ino-chan" Naruto said.

"Wait do you have anything to do with these robberies" she asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone" he asked.

"Promise" Ino smiled.

_Edo Tensei_ he called and summoned the 4th Hokage.

"Yondaime Hokage, how did you summon him" Ino asked in surprise.

"Its a dead summon" Naruto said.

(break)

Tenten and Hinata stood in a clearing, _Edo Tensei_ Tenten called and was able to summon her dead mother, "it worked" she said in surprise.

"Congratulations" Hinata said.

"Can you do it" Tenten asked.

"Not yet, I don't have enough chakra" Hinata said.

(break)

A week before the final exams a jounin ran into Orochimaru, "I'm not here to kill you but to warn you, Suna is preparing to attack Konoha" Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru are you sure about this information" someone asked.

"Of course, I want Suna gone as much as you do, they are going to attack during the third part of the exams" Orochimaru said.

"From where" the figure asked.

"The south" Orochimaru said then vanished.

(break)

After going south of the village to make sure that the information was correct a jounin ran into the Hokage's office, "Hokage-sama Suna is marching from the south, they are prepared to strike at a moments notice" he said.

"Are you sure about this" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, I saw their entire army myself" the jounin said.

"Ok prepare everyone we will strike them in a few days" the Hokage said.

(break)

Yuugao ran in the hotel with urgency, "Kushina we have a problem, Konoha somehow found out about the attack and is preparing to strike within a few days" she said.

"What, gather everyone here now" Kushina said as she jumped out the window.

(break)

"Ino I told you to stay from those Suna nin's" her father said.

"But dad whats wrong with them, we are allies" Ino protested.

"Since you want to argue, your grounded until they leave, don't leave this compound" her father said then left. Ino screamed in frustration.

(break)

"Alright, we need to get out of here while we can, somehow they found out about the attack" Kushina said.

"What about Hanabi" Hinata asked.

"We will get her out somehow" Kushina said.

"I have an idea" Naruto said.

"That's a first" Kankurou said.

"Not now, whats your idea" Kushina asked.

"Well me, Hinata, and Tnten can use the invisibility jutsu Kurenai taught us to sneak in and out of the Hyuuga compound with Hanabi" Naruto said.

"Good idea, you three go, we will wait around the compound for you" Kushina said. They got everything and sealed it in a scroll and jumped out the window.

(break)

After making their way into the compound and to Hanabi's room they jumped out the window, "I didnt think it was this high up before I suggested we jump" Naruto said mid fall.

"Not now, we have company" Tenten said.

"Hanabi, your choking me" Hinata said.

"So you finally got enough balls to try and sneak her out" Neji said.

"My balls are bigger than yours" Naruto responded.

"I'm going to kill you" Neji said.

"I have been waiting to knock you around" Naruto responded while stepping towards him.

Neji sped towards Naruto and kicked him in the air, using this chance he threw a kunai where his mother was and landed on his back, "your pathetic" Neji said.

Getting up Naruto smirked, "do you really think I'm stupid enough to take Hanabi and pick a fight while still in the Hyuuga compound do you" he asked while more and more Hyuuga's surrounded them.

"Actually yes I do" Neji said.

"Your right that is something I would do, but not now we have to go" Naruto then went through some hand signs, _Fuuton: whirlwind_ he called and the resulting jutsu pushed all the Hyuuga's away, "later assholes" he said and grabbed Hinata's and Tenten's hand and vanished in a yellow streak surprising all the Hyuuga's.

"Took long enough" Kushina said.

"Yea, we couldn't get the jutsu to cover Hanabi" Hinata said.

"Can I go back and kick Neji's ass" Naruto asked.

"Not now lets go" Kushina said.

"Where do you think your going" they heard. Turning they looked straight at the Hokage, "I was wondering why everything started to come up missing after the second part of the exams" he said.

"Hey old man, how bout we give you an IOU and get back with you in a few years when your dead" Naruto asked.

"How about you all die" he responded and snapped his fingers and the entire ANBU appeared, "kill them" he said to them.

"Leave Hanabi alive, she is the price to Iwa for our treaty to work" Hiashi added.

The Suna ninja's looked around, "we are so screwed, like hard in the ass screwed" Naruto said.

"Although I hate your reference, I have to agree, we are screwed" Kushina said.

Jumping between them and the Konoha ANBU was the Inuzuka entire clan and Ino, "Hana-chan Ino-chan" Naruto said in surprise.

"I'm still pissed at you for lying to me, but I will forgive you only if you take me with you out of here" Ino said.

"Sure not like we have a good chance of getting out anyway" Naruto said.

"Alert every ninja of their treachery and to be ready to attack anyone from Suna, the Inuzuka clan, and InoYamanka" the Hokage said.

"How do we get out of this" Anko whispered.

"There is only one jutsu that will work" Kushina said.

"You mean that jutsu" Yuugao asked.

"Yea, we have to use it" Kushina said.

They all nodded and went through the same hand signs, _Edo Tensei_ they said and summoned the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Hokage, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Kazekage, Sakumo Hatake, all the dead Uchiha's, and the dead Senju's thanks to Gaara and Naruto's extremely large chakra reserves, "lets kick some Konoha ass" Naruto said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_A/N: Thanks to your reviews I realized that I made a mistake on how I used the edo tensei. I didnt realize that you need to sacrifice living people to use it, since the only time I remember seeing it used was by Kabuto when he talked to Madara about joining him. To me it looked like he just did the jutsu with no sacifice, so sorry bout that. Since I can't change it out because its needed in this story, mainly in this chapter I will make it a forbidden contract with the Shinigami. Thanks for everyone who explained the jutsu to me._

_Death of Konoha_

"Ino what are you doing?" Inoichi asked.

"You once told me that I would have to make my own path, that I would have to prove I'm my own person, I'm doing just that." Ino said.

"By betraying your family and home?" Inoichi asked.

"You betrayed me first, you banned me from meeting new people, that wasn't a home it was a prison!" Ino said.

"I'm very disappointed." Minato spoke out.

"Why are you disappointed?" Inoichi asked.

"Did anyone follow through with my wish to see that Naruto was seen as a hero?" Minato asked.

"A hero, he is a demon!" someone yelled.

"Fools!" Hashirama bellowed quieting all yells of Naruto being a demon.

"Hashirama?" the third said.

"We have failed in training you Sarutobi." Hashirama said.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"I thought we taught you how to see past what others think and see who a person is, you neglected to see that Naruto is just someone who got the bad draw of being born on the day Kyuubi attacked, you shunned him for your foolish beliefs." Hashirama said.

"I should have selected Danzo to be Sandaime." Tobirama said.

"Kakashi." an Uchiha called out.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked.

Obito looked at him "Remember when I told you that 'those who break the shinobi rules are trash, but those who don't care about there companions are worse then trash?'" he asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"Your even worse then someone who betrays their companions, your a real demon." Obito said in disgust.

"What why would you say that?" Kakashi asked in shock.

Obito pointed to Naruto, "He is 12 years old, the age I was when I died because you refused to go back and help Rin, when he was only 5 was was going to kill him, you was going to kill a child who couldn't protect himself you are worse then any person can be, he is sensei's son." Obito said.

"We had a vision for this village when we first created it, it would be a place where everyone can live in peace, we would protect the peace for all innocent people, you all have ruined that dream, it goes much deeper then the Uchiha's trying to take over, the entire village is corrupted and needs to be cleansed." Hashirama said.

"For the way you treated my son I will show you no mercy." Minato said as he pulled out a single kunai.

"We wont die so easily." Hiashi said.

"Your the first on my list of asses to kill." Minato said to him.

"I finally get to kick that Hyuuga's ass." Naruto said.

"No, you all leave!" Minato said.

"What but I want to fight." Naruto complained.

"You have more battles to fight, this one is not your fight, besides we don't have long to be here and this way we know we wont harm any of you by accident." Minato said.

"He is right, you all should leave." Tobirama said.

"Sasuke I thought I raised you better then this." Mikoto said.

"Lets go." Kushina said.

"Wait, Anko you have the seal of Orochimaru on you?" Hashirama said.

Anko hid her neck in her coat, "Yea." she whispered.

"Let us see if we can fix it." Minato said.

"You can do that?" Anko asked in surprise.

"Of course." Hashirama said as he and Minato looked at her seal.

"This seal is unique, we can't remove it like I hoped, but altering it will work just as well." Minato said.

"I agree," Hashirama said as he traced it with his finger, "I got it, if we destroy Orochimaru's influence on it that should allow her to use it at will." he said.

Minato nodded, "Like a seal that hides your chakra, I like it." he said as he and Hashirama added their chakra into the seal. Anko screamed out in pain as they slowly destroyed every trace of Orochimaru in the seal. Once they finished Minato caught her before she fell.

"It had a surprising amount of chakra in it, he must have wanted to use her as his ultimate weapon." Hashirama said.

"Well she has no need to worry about him anymore," Minato said as he gave her to Kushina, "take care of our son Kushi-chan." he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I don't need to be told, I'll join you one day in the afterlife." she said.

"Not for a few years you wont." he said.

"Now get out of here." Hashirama ordered.

(break)

Orochimaru looked down on Konoha with a sick smile, "Finally they got what they deserved, should have selected me as Hokage." he said.

"Orochimaru-sama what do you want us to do?" he was asked.

"Kabuto, go find out if any shinobi survived, if they did bring them back to me, hopefully a Hyuuga and Uchiha is still alive even if barely." Orochimaru ordered.

(break)

Kushina led the army following her through the forest outside of Konoha. The Inuzuka's covered their nose they was hit by the smell of blood. Kushina looked at them with worry, "Lets speed up and get as far away from this smell as possible." as soon as she finished this the Inuzuka's sped past her.

(break)

They reached Suna and went to the Uzumaki compound, "Think anyone survived?" Hinata asked.

"There are some civilian's who wasn't killed, I smelled a few shinobi's who survived." Tsume said.

"We have to go get those who survived." Ino said.

"Why?" Hana asked.

"At least we should go see who survived, and what about the civilans, they can't survive with all those dead bodies." Ino said.

"She has a point, but we can't bring them here, its to far." Kushina said.

"What about Whirlpool?" Naruto asked.

"Good idea, Tsume can you lead your clan there, the rest of us will go to Konoha and get the civilians then come to Whirlpool?" Kushina asked.

"Sure, lets go." Tsume said.

"What about Suna, they made you the Kazekage?" Anko asked.

"I'll appoint a new Kazekage." Kushina said.

"What about us?" Temari asked.

Kushina looked at her, "Your going to be the liaison between Whirlpool and Suna, Baki you will be the new Kazekage." she said.

(break)

Orochimaru walked in the medic room of his hideout, "Kabuto, did you find anyone worth saving?" he asked.

"Yes, I found a few people worth saving." Kabuto answered.

"Oh, who?" Orochimaru asked truly curious.

"I found an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, a Haruno, a Nara, an Aburame, an Akimichi, and this guy." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru looked at him, "Who the hell is that?" he asked.

"He is the kid with outstanding taijutsu, the one who couldn't use ninjutsu." Kabuto said.

"No ninjutsu, he is useless throw him out throw out the Haruno also, keep the others." Orochimaru said and walked out.

(break)

Kushina, Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Hanabi, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya arrived back in Konoha. They looked around, "Anyone want to go jutsu hunting?" Kushina asked. The group immediately jumped off. Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi, Ino, and Naruto all went towards the clan compounds. Tsunade and shizune went towards the headed for the kage's tower. Kushina suppressed a laugh as she, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko headed for the shopping district, there was no guarantee that there would be any food or clothes in Whirlpool.

(break)

The kids arrived at the Yamanaka compound first they followed Ino as she led them through until she came to a large house, "You can go check the other houses, I'll check this one." she said.

"Lets meet back here in ten minutes." Tenten said.

"Right." they all said and went off to a different house, with Hanabi with Hinata.

Ten minutes later the group came back to the main house and waited for Ino, "Whats taking her so long?" Naruto asked.

"Lets go find out." Hinata said.

They walked in and heard crying. They ran through the house until they found Ino laying on a large bed crying. They slowly approached her, "Ino-chan whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

Ino sniffed and looked at them, "Its just hard to believe he is really gone." she said and started crying again. No one knew what to say so they stayed quiet, "Until recently we had a good relationship, I always thought he would die out on a mission worried about who would take care of me, but he didn't and he died mad at me." she finally said.

"I'm sure he still loved you." Naruto said.

"Well I for one am happy my father is dead." Hanabi said. Everyone looked at her, "What I am." she said.

"At least your happy about this." Ino said laughing lightly.

"Come on lets get you out of here." Tenten said as she and Hinata helped her up.

(break)

Tsunade looked over the records of the people in the hospital, "Shizune how many did you count that was in here?" she asked.

"Ten all civilians." Shizune answered.

"Severeness of injury?" Tsunade asked.

"Not severe, most just minor injuries." Shizune said.

"Well lets start healing them, we can't leave them, then we will collect all the records and things from here." Tsunade said.

(break)

Two hours later Kushina, Yuugao, Anko, and Kurenai went through all the shops in the shopping district and sealed everything in scrolls. They walked away from the shopping district with packs full of extra large scrolls. They arrived at the civilian monument at the same time that everyone else, Tsunade and Shizune had 3 shinobi's who managed to survive with them, and saw Jiraiya sitting waiting on them, "Ok, I determined no civilians are within the village and it looks like Tsunade and Shizune healed all the injured shinobi's, last thing we have to check is the civilian shelter." he said.

"Well lets go check it." Tsunade said. The kids shifted their extra large scroll on their back.

Kushina pushed the wall open and walked in and saw a bunch of people, "Excuse me, can everyone listen up!" she yelled out.

"Whats going on?" someone yelled back.

"The village is no longer safe, it was destroyed by those loyal to it." Kushina said, 'not a complete lie, the people who killed everyone was very loyal' she thought.

"What will we do?" someone else asked.

"I will take you all to safety, if you will follow us everyone will be safe." Kushina said.

"Where are we going?" someone asked.

"Whirlpool, now if you have any problems, talk to one of us and we will try and fix it." Kushina said. Everyone followed them out and down a select path.

Jiraiya pulled one of the shinobi's who survived, "Tenzou, can you still use your chakra?" he asked.

"Yes." Tenzou answered.

"Good, when everyone is clear of this area, I want you to collapse the building and grow out a forest here, no one outside of us know what happened to Konoha, I want people to think it just moved and renamed itself Whirlpool." he said.

"Why?" Tenzou asked.

"Its better if you don't ask questions." Jiraiya said.

"Ok." Tenzou said.

(break)

Kushina led everyone through Whirlpool until they came to an area large enough to hold everyone, "Ok is everyone here?" she yelled.

"What kind of question is that, how will we know if everyone isn't here?" Anko asked.

"Anyway, before I let you all go find a house to live in, is anyone from a clan or shinobi family?" she asked.

A few people raised their hands, "Is anyone from a clan who doesn't have shinobi training?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone put their hand down, "Ok where is what is going to happen, everyone will have to line up and sign a scroll saying what your name is, any kids you have, your occupation, and if your staying in Whirlpool or not, for those who are will go to Tsunade and get a scroll that has a house number on it, the house size will be determined by your family size, those from clans will have to put your name on one scroll and you will receive a house big enough to fit everyone in it. If your not staying then you can leave immediately." Kushina said. Everyone got in somewhat of a line. She saw at least 50 people walk away. She turned to the others, "Jiraiya can you lead the others out and write the address of the houses on a scroll, one per scroll?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure, lets go, if you know kage bushin use it, Hanabi stay here." Jiraiya said. They all ran off creating bushins to help the process.

Tsume walked up, "Wow, you got here faster then I thought." she said.

"Well it wasn't many people left alive." Kushina said.

(break)

Haku sat in a restaurant in Kiri waiting for Kushina to send for her. Kasumi walked up, "Your still here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting on Kushina to send me a message telling me where she is." Haku responded.

Kasumi sat down, "So your just going to sit here everyday all day until you get that message?" she asked.

"Yes." Haku said.

"Well your in luck, a messenger bird." Kasumi said.

Haku looked up as the bird landed on the table. She took the letter from its leg and read it, "I'm leaving." she said.

"Where is Kushina?" Kasumi asked.

"Whirlpool." Haku told her.

"Ok." Kasumi said.

(break)

A month later Kushina looked over the scroll of everyone now living in Whirlpool, which was now full of people trying to make a new life for themselves. The good thing she realized what that they had a lot of children from all the clans from Konoha. Hinata took all the Hyuuga's and decided she would train them all, much to Hanabi's delight because she would be getting trained by her also. Ino took the the Yamanaka's and went to the large house assigned to them, she was in control of their training. The rest of the clans was left to the oldest person in them, which usually was someone around 30 with no shinobi training what so ever. The only acceptation was the Aburame clan who trained all their members no matter what field you decided to go to. In total there was 300 kids and young adults from the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, all was branch members, Jiraiya was currently working on a way to remove the cursed seal. There was 200 from the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans. 175 from the Aburame clan plus a bunch of hives that Jiraiya and Tenzou grabbed. All 800 members of the Inuzuka clan plus 800 civilians, the village was busy immediately with people running around, mainly kids who was bored.

The shinobi's spent most of the month fixing the building so they was liveable. Tsunade was busy training all the vets in the Inuzuka clan to be medics until the ones Shizune was training was good enough to take over. Jiraiya was leading a group of shinobi's in teaching everyone from the age of 8 and up how to use chakra and do jutsu's. Anko was currently teaching those same people taijutsu. Kurenai was teaching genjutsu to those who wanted to learn it, but everyone learned to break it. Naruto and Tenten was teaching them how to use weapons of all types. Hinata and Ino was busy training the adults in their respective clans. Kushina made sure that the other clans was learning how to use their bloodline's in case they needed to. The Aburame clan, since they already knew this stuff was currently using their bugs to pollinate Whirlpool with the pollens they collected from Konoha. Tenzou made the ground useable so they can start growing crops. Haku set up fishing posts and was helping wherever she was needed.

A bank, grocery store, jewelry store, and multiple other stores was built and she placed the scrolls that was taken out of Konoha's shopping district and put them in Whirlpool's shopping district. She gave the Inuzuka clan all the money they had from Konaha back to them, which was put in their bank account. She gave thee other clans a portion of their money, the smaller clans got three quarters of their money while the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans got half of their money which still was a lot more than any other clan except Inuzuka who was now even with them. The rest of the money she poured into the village it get it moving in the right direction, everyone who had a job in Konoha was given their same job here. She had had her new blacksmith, the old ones from Konoha somehow died in their sleep, make new Whirlpool hitai-ate's for all the shinobi's and paid him a nice amount for it. Tenten even donated all the weapons she got from Konoha's weapons shop to him so he would have things to sell while he made the hitai-ate's. All the chuunin and higher jutsu scroll was put in a shinobi library, while the genin scrolls was in the civilian library in case they wanted to learn about chakra or different jutsu's. The biggest restaurant in the village 'Ichiraku's All You Can Eat' quickly became a favorite of most people while other restaurants started to pop up. The owner, Ayame Ichiraku, couldn't pass up the idea of expanding on her fathers idea after he died protecting her during the attack on Konoha, plus it was Naruto's idea and he was her best friend before he left the village. He would always go play with her when they was kids.

(break)

2 months later Kushina sat back in the small office she had and looked over the mission options that came in. they was headed for Konoha, but having Jiraiya convince him to route them to Whirlpool was easy, when facing a threat of becoming bankrupt since no one would be receiving the missions. Looked out her window at the fast building Whirlpool and spotted Tenzou sitting on a bench. Grabbing her kages hat and the bag of missions she approached him, "Tenzou I have an A ranked mission for you." she said.

"What is it Kushina-sama?" he asked.

"In Wave they are having trouble completing their bridge, lack of manpower, take Naruto, Hinata, and TenTen with youm they know the area." Kushina said. Tenzou nodded and went off to find the three and on to his mission.

"How is being the Uzukage coming?" Haku asked.

"Great, not that anyone would go against Jiraiya's and Tsunade's vote for me as the Shodai Uzukage." Kushina said.

"Any missions for me?" Haku asked looking at the bag.

"Yes, a group of people want an escort from Sea country here, grab someone and head there." Kushina said.

(break)

Itachi walked in a random direction with his Sharingan blazing like always. He spent the last few months training as hard as possible. During the time that Konoha was destroyed he was out of the village on an important mission. He had no idea who did it, but figured he had better things to do then search for the person responsibly, he had no clues anyway. He walked into a small town and went to a clothing store. He looked around and bought an all black cloak that covered his entire body from the shoulders down and a large traditional hat. He walked out with his new purchases on and completely blocked the sun and prying eyes from him. He walked out of the town.

As he walked he came across the new village Whirlpool. He jumped on top of the gate and looked out into the village. He had to admit he heard rumors about this village and it intrigued him yet he knew nothing about it, he hated not know things. He glanced over when he felt someone land next to him then turned back to look at the village, this person had on a blue hat and robe that covered their entire body, "Your the leader of this place?" he asked not really wanting to start a fight.

"Yes, what are you doing here Itachi, I heard everyone but civilian's died, did you kill them?" she retorted.

"No, I was out the village when that happened." He said.

"So why are you here?" she asked again.

"I'm intrigued by this new village." he said.

She looked at him, "What do you want, we haven't done anything yet to attract enemies?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I'm not an enemy yet, next time I come I might be." he said and turned to jump off.

"Itachi." she called out.

"Yes Kushina?" he asked.

"Before we came here to rebuild this village we stopped in Konoha, we brought all the civilians with us, some of those who we brought was Uchiha's." she said.

"So?" he asked.

"They need someone they trust around, they need to know that you care enough about them to be apart of their lives." she said.

"Are you asking me to join your village?" he asked.

"Take it how you want, but no one here can train Uchiha's the way an Uchiha can, this could be your legacy." she said and jumped back to the village. Itachi watched her leave and thought about what she said.

(break0

Kushina landed in front of her office building and sensed a chakra spike near the water. She took off at great speed and arrived at the spot and found a few injured shinobi's, "who is responsible for this?" she asked.

"Those two." a shinobi said pointing to Zabuza and his partner.

"Zabuza so you attack my village and think you can get away with it?" she asked.

"Kushina, you ruined my job in Wave, you have to pay somehow." he replied.

"I'm not Uzukage for nothing, if you don't leave I will kill you." she said.

"I don't care who you are, you owe me money." Zabuza said as he attacked her. A shinobi appeared in front of her and caught the clever by part of the long the handle and held it steady while Zabuza struggled, "Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

The shinobi looked up at Zabuza with his Sharingan blazing and his free hand in front of his mouth, _Katon: dragon fire_ he said as he pulled the clever out of Zabuza's hand. He then spent the handle so he was holding it properly and looked at his partner and vanished. The boy fell to his knees as blood started to squirt out of his neck.

"So you decided on my offer?" Kushina asked.

He looked at her with his Sharingan, "Yes I have 2 requirements before I join." he said.

"What are those?" Kushina asked.

"That I don't have to be head of whats left of the Uchiha clan and I get to train whoever I want." he said.

Kushina met his eyes in thought, "I get the clever and you have a deal." she said. He tossed it to her, "Welcome to Whirlpool Itachi Uchiha." she said as she caught the weapon.

"Itachi?" some of the Uchiha's said.

He removed his hat, "Sorry for not protecting you all." he said.

"As long as we have your protection now, that's we require." a random Uchiha said.

(break)

2 days later Itachi walked into Kushina's office and completely missed Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Hana, and Kiba. as he was more focused on the window on the opposite side of the room. They eyed him while he stood in front of Kushina with his arms shoved in his pockets, "Remember my requirement for joining?" he asked lazily still looking out the window.

"Yes." she said while she looked through her scrolls.

"Well I waited long enough." he said.

She picked up a scroll and read it then tossed it to the side. The 6 was waiting for her to kick his ass for his rudeness but was disappointed, "And who do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Those 6 will do." he said without looking at them.

The 6 was lost at what was happening, first Itachi walks in and acts like he doesn't even notice them, then he talks rudely to the Uzukage, she responds without even registering what he says as she reads a scroll and toss it aside, then he says they will do. In short they was 5 confused genin's and chuunin.

"Sure although Hana is a chuunin, she could use to be around more people her age and extra missions and training doesn't hurt." Kushina said as she tossed another scroll to the side.

"Hey wait one minute!" Naruto yelled.

"Whats wrong son?" Kushina asked looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"What the hell is going on, first we get ignored, then he talks to you rude, then he says we will do and you agree without even thinking about it, what will we do for!" he yelled.

"Is that all you wanted to know, I thought something was wrong, he is going to take over training you." Kushina said smiling with relief.

"What I don't want to be trained by Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

"Who do you want to be trained by?" Kushina asked.

"You." Naruto said.

"Can't, I'm running a village remember." Kushina answered.

"Then what about Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, Jiraiya, Tsunade anyone but him?" Naruto asked.

"Your a genin, you don't get a choice of who your jounin sensei is, now go get ready for travel, there is a rumor that a town north of Konoha found 2 people who survived, I want to look into this." Itachi said still looking out the window.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled as the 4 stayed placed.

"Naruto!" Kushina said. He looked over at her, "Itachi is your sensei now, do as he says, if I get one report that you didn't follow his instructions, I'm taking all your equipment and you will be doing academy missions for the rest of that month." she stated.

"But." he started.

"Am I understood young man?" she asked while her blue eyes pierced into his promising something bad if he disobeyed her.

"Yes mom." Naruto said.

"Uzukage." Itachi corrected.

"She's my mom." Naruto said.

"Your on the job, she is your Uzukage, you will refer to her like that, before you advance in ranks you will learn respect for authority figures." Itachi said.

Naruto glared at him, Itachi matched his just by looking at his reflection in the window, "Yes Uzukage." he finally said.

"Good, now meet me at the gate in 5 minutes, and get a white cull body cloak like mine and a large hat like mine." he said and vanished in a trace of fire.

"Naruto," Kushina called to get his attention, "Itachi is an elite and could probably be a kage if he wanted to, he can teach you a lot about being a shinobi and about being a man." she said.

"So can Jiraiya." Naruto said.

Kushina gave him a playful confused look, "So you want to be a pervert, oh I can't believe my son is a pervert in training." she said.

"Mom I'm not a pervert." he said

"I know, now you 4 better leave before your late" Kushina said, "oh Naruto, here a gift." she said as she pulled the clever from behind her chair and gave it to him.

"If you got that, give Ino the katana I gave you, she needs a weapon." Tenten told her brother. Naruto shrugged and gave her the katana.

(break)

The 6 arrived at the gate with their white robe and hat on, Naruto had the clever on his back, but it was to long and dragged on the ground, Tenten had her rod on her back but it also dragged on the ground, Ino had her katana on her left hip completely hidden by the robe so Itachi didn't know she had it yet, Hinata had her whip on her left hip completely hidden, Kiba had Akamaru on his head, Hana had her three dogs next to her, each was knee high to her.

"Your late," Itachi said from outside the gate looking away from him, "next time be on time or you wont get paid." he finished.

"But we are not getting paid." Kiba said.

""I'm paying for this mission, now shut up before you don't get paid." Itachi said and started to walk off. The 6 followed behind him.

(break)

Orochimaru walked in the medic room, "I want you to heal Kimimaro." he told Kabuto.

"But I thought you said he was unstable?" Kabuto asked.

"With the new recruits he will have enough to stay under control, plus I want to know who will be stronger him, the Uchiha, or the Hyuuga." Orochimaru said. He headed for the door then stopped, "Put them three, the Akimichi, the Aburame, the Nara, Tayuya, Karin, and Juugo on the same team, I will train them personally." he said and left.

(break)

Itachi arrived at the town and led them to the hospital, "Hello I,m here about a rumor of 2 people surviving the defeat that Konoha had." he said.

"Yes, this way, the doctors think they will never wake up, they have been in a coma since we found them." the nurse said.

They arrived in the room and saw the two, "Sakura, Lee" Ino said.

Itachi looked at the nurse, "We will be taking them." he said, "Naruto, Kiba carry them." he finished. Naruto walked up to Sakura and put her on his back, Kiba did the same with Lee, "Now, lets hurry back to Whirlpool." Itachi said as they vanished via shunshin.

(end)

_A/N: I decided not to write out what how Konoha was destroyed because I'm not good at that kind of thing. The edo tensei jutsu will not be used again since I didn't know about the requirements. No one alive know about the involvement with Konoha's destruction except those who did it plus Ino and the Inuzuka clan and they are not saying anything. The cloaks they wear is exactly like Akatsuki's except they are white and don't have any clouds on them, Itachi's is black the hats are the same also without the cloth thing that hung down from them. Also Itachi doesn't have the Mangekyou yet. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Change in location_

_Reading from scrolls, jutsu's_

_**Kyuubi**_

Summons

'Thinking'

_**Challenge by Nirvana12: Naruto unlocks his bloodline during a beating at a young age. After being trained for a couple months Naruto runs away to Suna where he thinks he can be respected and cared for due to having a bloodline like one of their Kazekage. Naruto will soon become friends with Gaara, Temari, and a few others and with their help is able to keep Gaara from becoming insane. He will become a ninja for Suna and use his bloodline to make a name for himself. He returns to Konoha for the chuunin exams. The story will follow Naruto and his bloodline.**_

**Summary: At the age 5 Naruto is beaten by a group of drunks down on their luck. While at the hospital he is visited by 2 kunoichi's who agree to train him and help him make a friend his age. A few hours later he gets a letter from someone who is angry. He goes to the Hokage about it but is told to ignore it. The next day Konoha wakes up to find not only Naruto but a certain Hyuuga failure and civilian has been killed? For now this will be a Naru/Hina/Tenny/Temari/fem Haku story.**

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

_Chapter 9_

Itachi stood in the hospital room for Sakura and Lee as Tsunade checked over them. Kushina came in, "How are they?" she asked.

"Fine, they was shocked into a coma." Tsunade said.

"Can you get them out of it?" Kushina asked.

"It will be hard, but I can do it." Tsunade said.

"I want them on my team when they are ready." Itachi said and walked out.

"He is a rude one, why did you let him join?" Tsunade asked.

"Better with us then against us, plus he is powerful, almost as powerful as I am." Kushina said.

"That's saying a lot since your one of the strongest in all the shinobi nations." Tsunade said.

"I know, trust me he will be great for our village, if you get past his attitude, besides Naruto is rude in his own way." Kushina said.

"You can't compare Naruto's rudeness to Itachi rudeness." Tsunade said.

"Your right, Itachi earned the right to be rude through hard work and training, Naruto is rude becaused I babied him ever since we was together, he thinks he can get anything he want." Kushina said.

"They are complete opposites, sarcastic and serious, wind and fire." Tsunade said.

Kushina gave her a funny look, "I want him to train Naruto, not date him." she said.

"You completely missed the point." Tsunade said.

"Relax, you make it sound like Itachi is going to kill him, remember it was his decision to join, I just asked." Kushina said.

"I'm just worried about Naruto." Tsunade said.

"You know he is training 5 other people?" Kushina asked.

"I know, but Naruto is easily influenced." Tsunade said.

"Look Tsu-chan I know your worried, but he is my son not yours, let me worry about him I don't need the constant harassment I'm getting from you and Jiraiya about letting Itachi train him, if anything happens I'll take care of Itachi personally" Kushina said.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Tsunade said.

"Don't be, you have more important things then to worry about him, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but he is my son and Itachi is the best person to t rain him right now." Kushina said.

Tsunade sighed, "I know you wouldn't have done this if you didn't think it was the best." she said.

"Of course I wouldn't, I already lost my son once and I'm not going to put him in any unnecessary danger." Kushina said.

Tsunade sat in one of the chairs, "I never had any kids, so Naruto is like a son to me also." she said.

"I know, but he is my son and I would die before I put him in danger and you know this." Kushina said.

"I know, but why Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"I respect him." Kushina answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsunade asked.

"Its the reason I am letting Itachi train those 6, he earned my respect, unlike any other Uchiha he trains hard, he separated himself from the rest by mastering his skills. The only other person I respect enough who has the skills to train all them is Jiraiya, and he is always out on some spy mission, plus I don't want my son being perverted." Kushina said.

"What about Anko, Yuugao, Kurenai, and Shizune?" Tsunade said.

"Yes I respect them also, you know that, but with Itachi I can have him train all 6 of them and have the other jounin's where they really are needed and not waste their skills, besides none wants to be jounin-sensei's I already asked." Kushina said.

"Ok as long as you are sure this is the right decision." Tsunade said.

"It is I'm sure of it." Kushina said.

(break)

Itachi stood in front of his team, "Lets get one thing straight, I don't care if you like me or not, but you will listen and do what I say as I say it, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes Itachi" all but Naruto said.

Itachi looked at him, "You are going to be the rebel of the team?" he asked.

"You can't do anything but tell my mom." Naruto said crossing his arms. Itachi looked at him with no expression on his face but a raised eyebrow.

(2 minutes later)

Itachi walked away from a tree as Naruto yelled and tried to untie his legs from the branch he was hanging from, "I'm going to tell you this now, my training is hard and it will demand the best you got, but if you give it your all you will improve dramatically, so I ask you do anyone want to back out now once you start there is no going back?" Itachi asked. No one said anything, "Ok we will get started with an endurance test." he said.

Kushina walked up, "Where is Naruto?" she asked.

"He decided he didn't have to listen to me and that I would run and tell you." Itachi said pointing to a tree.

Kushina looked at him, "I'll deal with you at home, train hard" she said and walked away.

"Can you cut me down mom?" he asked. Itachi looked at him, "I mean Uzukage." he corrected.

"I'm not your sensei, you should listen to him so you wont miss out on important stuff." Kushina said as she walked away.

(break)

Itachi untied Naruto as training ended. Naruto wobbled and fell over, "Now are you going to shut up and do as I tell you" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at him, "Stop moving." he said.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Go join the rest of them" he said. Naruto wobbled over to them, "its only been 10 minutes." Itachi said.

(break)

A month later Baki sat in the kage's office while reading a scroll, "Bring me Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou." he said. Once the three was in there he pulled out three scrolls, "Kushina has sent me a scroll specifically for each of you, she expects you to have them mastered in 3 months, I'm giving you a month and a half to master them." he said.

"What are on the scrolls?" Temari asked.

"Temari for you sealing and taijutsu, Gaara has genin level scrolls from her Iron Sand bloodline, Kankurou you have ninjutsu and taijutsu." Baki said tossing them the scrolls.

"Why do I only get one scroll?" Gaara asked.

"She didn't say." Baki said.

"Well lets get started." Temari said as she walked out the office.

(break)

Ino walked away from the newly built Yamanaka flower shop, it was still waiting for more flowers to grow, but she made it work. With her knowledge of plants and the Aburame's willingness to assist her she was able to get a garden twice the size of the one that she had in Konoha growing, although none of the flowers was growing yet. She walked until she saw Yuugao eating and went to join her, "Hey Yuugao." she said.

"Hey." Yuugao said through bites. Ino watched her for a minute, "What?" Yuugao asked finally.

"I was thinking." Ino started.

"You have to agree to be trained by me if I agree to let you sign the centipede contract." Yuugao cut in.

Ino blinked "How did you know I wanted to sign it?" she asked.

"I see you when you work on your garden, how you try and turn the dirt to make it useable, centipede's would greatly help you with that." Yuugao said.

"So you will let me sign it if I become your apprentice?" Ino asked.

Yuugao shrugged, "Sure." she said.

(break)

Yuugao stood with Ino in the small Uzumaki yard debating how to start her training, "Your spoiled." she started out.

"Spoiled?" Ino asked.

"Yes spoiled, you expect things to be handed to you nice and easy, that's going to change." Yuugao said.

"I'm not spoiled." Ino protested.

Yuugao looked at her, "back in Konoha if you wanted something what did you do?" she asked.

"I told my father what I wanted and he got it for me." Ino said.

"If something didn't go your way what did you do?" Yuugao asked.

"I told me father." Ino said.

"If your sensei pushed you until you couldn't stand what happened?" Yuugao asked.

"My father would yell at him until he apologized." Ino said.

"If you didn't get things your way?" Yuugao asked.

"I would pout and complain." Ino said.

"See where this is going, your an only girl and you was treated that way by your father, its not entirely your fault but you need to change, not a lot but still change." Yuugao said.

"What do you mean not entirely my fault?" Ino asked.

"Its the way you was raised, as you grew up you expected things to go your way, your father is more to blame, but your also to blame in a small way because you nevr tried to change." Yuugao said.

"What do I need to do?" Ino asked.

"I'm guessing you never had a female figure in your life?" Yuugao asked.

"No my mom died when I was 3." Ino said.

"You need to learn to act like a kunoichi and not a spoiled brat." Yuugao said.

"Your going to teach me?" Ino asked.

"I am." Yuugao said.

"When do I start?" Ino asked.

"Now." Yuugao said.

(break)

Hinata and Tenten walked out of the kage's office, "I wonder where mom is." Hinata said.

"Don't know I haven't seen either of our mom since we left the house this morning." Tenten said.

"Hinata and Tenten come with me." Tsunade said as she walked pass them. Th two followed her until they was in a training grounds, "Tenten, Hinata you two are going to be trained by your mothers when your not with Itachi, they will be here soon." Tsunade said and walked off.

(break)

"Can I sign the toad contract?" Naruto asked as he got a break in his training.

Jiraiya looked at him in thought, "As long as your mother agree you can." he said.

"I agree." Kushina said.

"I still don't see why you need to be here." Jiraiya said.

"To make sure you don't try and turn him into a pervert in training." Kushina said.

"Guys are naturally perverted." Jiraiya said.

"And he don't need you to make him more of a pervert." Kushina said.

(break)

Anko and Kurenai walked to the training grounds and saw Hinata and Tenten waiting on them, "How is training with Itachi going?" Kurenai asked.

"Difficult, we got the week off." Hinata admitted.

"Good, its about to get harder." Anko said.

(break)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and moaned in pain, "Where am I" she asked out loud.

"In Whirlpool, now lay still so I can run a test on you." Shizune said.

"How did I get here, what happened?" Sakura asked not moving.

"Itachi and his team brought you and Lee here, you was found by a small village unconscious." Shizune said.

"What happened to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"It was destroyed, its better if you don't ask about that, everyone who survived was brought here." Shizune said.

Sakura started to cry, "Is Ino alive?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll tell her to come visit you." Shizune said as she finished her test.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"You will need to stay here for a few more days to heal completely." Shizune said and walked out.

(break)

Itachi walked through a small traders town looking at the weapons they had. He knew about Hinata's flower whip she kept in her hair, Ino's katana, Naruto's head clever, and Tenten's multiple weapons, but he need a weapon for Kiba and Hana, and possibly Sakura and Lee. Good thing he knew their weaknesses and strengths. He walked up to the counter, "Yes may I help you?" the man asked.

"I need a pair of fingerless gloves that have spikes on the knuckles, a giant spiked mace, 2 giant kunai's, and a chain whip." he said.

"Those are some pretty hard items to get, give me a minute to check if I have them." the clerk said.

"I'll wait." Itachi said.

The man came back 10 minutes later and saw Itachi patiently waiting, "I have the weapons you requested." he said.

Itachi threw a stack of money on the table, "That should cover this and your silence." he said.

"My silence?" the man asked confused.

"Yes, your not to tell anyone I bought these weapons, if you do I will find you." Itachi said.

The man looked at the money, "This will cover it." he said with a wide grin on his face.

(break)

A week later Itachi walked into the uzukage's office, "Did you find out the information I sent you to find?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, and you was right to be cautious." Itachi said.

"So what did you find?" Kushina asked.

"Orochimaru found a few clan heirs and put his cursed seal on them, they are now being trained by him personally." Itachi said.

"Who are they?" Kushina asked.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke." Itachi told her.

"Really, quite the lineup, if he found them why didn't he look and see if anyone else survived?" Kushina wondered out loud.

"I guess it had to do with his quest for power and to rule the shinobi nations." Itachi said.

Kushina looked at him, "How do you feel about Sasuke being alive and training under him?" Kushina asked.

Itachi stuck his hands in his pockets and looked out the window, "If Sasuke is willing to let Orochimaru corrupt his mind then there is nothing I can do for him, none of them." he said.

"So will you kill him?" Kushina asked.

"If I have to, but he isn't my problem I will deal with Orochimaru and leave them to my genin's." Itachi said.

Kushina nodded, "Sakura and Lee are out of the hospital and have been cleared to train, if you want to train them you have to go recruit them yourself." she told him.

"I thought we agreed I will train them." Itachi said.

"No we agreed you will train the 6 you already have, they are free for anyone to train, so you better go before someone decide they want someone to train." Kushina said.

(break)

Itachi walked around the village until he saw a green blur. He walked over to the training grounds, "Rock Lee." he called.

He stopped, "What do you want Itachi?" he asked curious.

"Do you want to continue your training and become a taijutsu master like never before seen?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I will like to honor Gai-sensei and accomplish what he couldn't." Lee said with determination.

"Your reasons are your own and I will respect your wish and help you accomplish your goal, if you agree to let me train you come to training grounds 5 tomorrow at 10 in the morning, get yourself a white full body robe and a large hat." Itachi told him and left to find Sakura.

Lee thought over the proposal and ran to the uzukage's office, "Kushina-sama." he said.

"I told you call me Kushina." she told him with a smile.

"Kushina, I know I said I don't want handouts, but I need some money." Lee said.

"Everyone needs help sometimes." she said as she tossed him a carefully counted amount of money.

"You knew I would be here?" he asked as he caught it.

"Yes, I knew once Itachi came to you that you wouldn't allow yourself to refuse becoming a taijutsu master." Kushina said.

"Thank you." Lee said with a bow and left.

(break)

Towards the end of the day Itachi finally found Sakura sitting in the park, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you have training to do?" Itachi asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"No, I thought you wanted to prove your better than Ino, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"I'm a failure." Sakura said.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"I couldn't protect my mother." Sakura said.

"So, you live and learn its a fact of life?" Itachi said.

"Not everyone had the option to be on a special mission and not watch their mother die in front of their eyes not be able to do anything about it!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Your not the only person who lost a mother." Itachi said.

"But she was the only person I had to protect." Sakura yelled.

"So that's it?" Itachi asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Itachi said and turned to walk away.

"What did you come and bother me for then?" Sakura asked.

"I came to offer you a chance to better yourself but your not worth my time, I don't train failures, if you haven't noticed your the only person who gave up the will to protect those who are left and unable to protect themselves." Itachi said and walked away.

Sakura watched Itachi walk away while wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at the kids in the park who was to busy playing to notice her watching them. Not to far away was one of the orphan workers looking directly at her. The older lady walked over to her, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said putting on a fake smile.

"No need to pretend to be happy for my sake, I know what everyone went through." she said.

Sakura sighed, "I just don't know what to do, I became a kunoichi to protect my mother, now she is dead." she said.

"I can't say I know what it feels like to lose a mother, but I can tell you that those kids your looking at all lost their parents, they are just to young to realize what it means." she said.

"They are so young and innocent, I wish I was to innocent to know what happened." Sakura said.

"I can't tell you what to do with your life, but if your looking for someone to protect those kids need someone to protect them." the lady said.

Sakura looked at her then at the kids, "Everyone needs someone to protect them." she said.

"It may not seem like it, but things will get better." she said.

"I know, I'm Sakura by the way." she said.

"Ami." the older lady said.

(break)

The next morning Itachi walked to the training ground and saw everyone with their hat and robe on waiting on him, "Ok we have a new member of the team, his name is Rock Lee." he said.

"Dude you really should change your clothes." Naruto said.

"Whats wrong with my clothes, Gai-sensei said they are elite taijutsu master clothes." Lee said.

"There is no such thing as elite taijutsu master clothes." Naruto said.

"Are you calling Gai-sensei a liar?" Lee asked.

"He didn't mean it that way, just that the clothes don't make the person, you will be taken more serious if you wore clothes that didn't make you look like you work in the circus." Ino quickly said.

"Oh you think so?" Lee said.

"You bet." Ino said.

"Well now that we have that behind us lets get started on training." Itachi said.

"Someone is coming." Hinata said.

The pink haired girl stopped running once she reached them, "Why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Yesterday you said you could help me." Sakura said.

"So?" Itachi responded.

"I want you to train me." Sakura said.

"Why should I, you told me you have no reason to be a kunoichi so why waist my time?" Itachi asked.

"Because I may have lost me family, but that don't mean I lost my best friend, and there are still people who need me to protect them." Sakura said.

"Like who, you already told me your entire family was killed?" Itachi asked.

"There are kids who are to young to realize that their parents are not coming back, they have no one to protect them, I want to protect them and I need your help so I can get strong enough to protect them." Sakura said.

Itachi looked at her, she was no longer wearing her usual clothes. She now was wearing dark pink battle kimono that stopped mid thigh, she cut her hair so it was shoulder length "You expect me to train you in that?" he asked.

"The biggest advantage for a kunoichi is deception, if a shinobi is to taken by my appearance then I can kill him without much work." Sakura answered.

"Once you start you will be required to train your hardest, I will not take it easy on you." Itachi said.

"I don't want you to." Sakura said.

(break)

Itachi watched the sunset as he dismissed his students from training, "Itachi-sensei." Sakura said.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for helping me." she said.

"We all lost someone important to us, just remember that your friends are counting on you to watch their back as your counting on them to watch yours." he told her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto's Hidden Power**_

Chapter 10

After a year worth of training Orochimaru was finally seeing results in the performance of his new students. He wasn't so surprised by Sasuke and Neji, but Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino did surprise him. He knew about the Naru possibly the smartest person in the world, but the rate at which he absorbed everything he taught was even better then Anko who and the fact that he was able to perform what he was asked with no more than one explanation was something he welcomed since he didn't fancy repeating himself. Shino didn't absorb information as well as Shikamaru, but his kikai bugs seemed to remember any additional information he couldn't. Choji on the other hand couldn't remember anything that wasn't repeated to him over and over and if it wasn't for Shikamaru's confidence in t he boy he wouldn't have made it this far.

Orochimaru watched as Shikamaru laid on the ground watching clouds while Choji sat next to him eating chips and talking bout something. Shino was off in the distance crawling around on the ground, looking for bugs again he guessed. Sasuke, Neji, Juugo, and Kimimaro all off training somewhere by themselves. He assumed that all found somewhere separate from the others so they can train in private. He spotted Tayuya off meditating and Karin near her clearing bothering the older girl. Despite their quirks, they all was quickly building their skills as fast as he wanted so he could start with his plan to rule the shinobi world. His only real problem was that they all hated each other except what Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino who held on to their friendship and neither listened to any of his current generals.

(break)

A year of training without missions was clearly wearing on Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten who could barely contain their frustration at being stuck in the village. In fact if Kushina could remember correct the only person who wasn't complaining about not having a mission this past year was Sakura, and her skills was a show of how far she came. She picked the minds of both Tsunade and Shizune until Tsunade finally got tired of her trying to pry her brain for information on medics and made the girl her apprentice. Unfortunately for Tsunade that only made Sakura want to know more. Hinata used her year of training going over everything that was recovered from the old Hyuuga compound until she had every major date a almost every genin and chuunin level skill memorized. She also made sure every Hyuuga was learning the skills needed to protect themselves while taking special interest in making Hanabi the strongest person under the age of 14. Hana simple took things in stride and soaked up all the information from both her clan and Itachi while proving that there was a reason she hailed within her clan as the best tracker. Simply put, her nose and her three dogs found many relics from the old clans of Whirlpool.

Kushina sighed as she thought about them simple because that's where the normal stopped, Ino started learning medics from Shizune while digging deeper into the more forbidden parts of the Yamanaka clan jutsus. After all if she was going to take over as head of the clan she needed to know and use every jutsu within the clan that was available, or that's what she told Kushina when she asked her about learn the more dangerous jutsus. The girl was simply jutsu obsessed to the point of getting jutsus from anyone who would give her some. She even hounded Yuugao for jutsus until the jounin agreed to teach her young eager apprentice everything she knew. Lee spent his every waking moment punching and kicking trees, when he wasn't sprinting around the village while yelling something about being youthful, to be honest Kushina had no clue what he be talking about, and all this was without taking off his weights. When he took his weights off he was always found on the ocean running. Kiba was just determined to catch Hana. Him and Akamaru an Inuzuka jutsu juggernaut while his speed surprised everyone since he reached speeds that no previous Inuzuka ever reached. While he tried to catch Hana he inadvertently made himself more distant, if she was calmness he was turbulence, she thought her actions through he acted without thinking, she was gentle he was rough, she was quiet he was loud, both by Inuzuka standards. In fact Hana was possibly the quietest Inuzuka ever while Kiba was loudest. Naruto was just as bad as the other three in training as he wouldn't stop trying to master everything about the Uzumaki in as little time as possible and with the help of kage bushin he was learning quite a bit and was becoming a force to be reckoned with. Aside from disagreeing with Itachi on everything they did he relished in the thought of learning a new jutsu or sparing with Kiba or Lee, if only to prove which of the three was stronger. Strangely enough he still couldn't beat Tenten. Speaking of Tenten, she took it upon herself to find, master, and utilize every weapon she could come across. Like with the previous four training crazy genin's, she had to closely monitor how much time she spent training. She even went as far as to ban anyone pulling out a new weapon when Tenten was in the area, but that still didn't stop the girl from finding the new weapons as they came into the village.

"What are you thinking about?" someone asked snapping Kushina out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking about how much those 8 have grown in the past year, what brings you hear Tsunade?" Kushina responded.

Tsunade looked out the window and saw the 8 she was referring to laughing at Naruto who was currently telling one of his elaborate stories, "Yes they have grown and I must say Itachi has made his mark on them."

"That he has." Jiraiya said sitting on a window seal.

"Anyways, the reason I'm here is because Iwa have demanded we honor the agreement between Konoha and Iwa and give them Hanabi in an arranged marriage, they are sending a group here now to explain why we should go along with this." Tsunade said.

"I see that your plan of making people think Konoha has simply moved and not destroyed is working." Kushina said.

"Yes, but we have bigger problems then that." Jiraiya said.

"Like what?" the other sannin asked.

"There is a group of elite ninjas from every shinobi village forming, they are collecting jinchuuriki." Jiraiya told them.

Both Kushina and Tsunade looked at him hoping he was joking, "How many?" Kushina slowly asked.

"Right now, 9, all are high jounin to kage level." Jiraiya told her.

"What will we do, I can't lose Naruto again?" Kushina asked concerned for her son.

"We need a spy within the group." Tsunade said.

"Yes but who and how will we get them into the group?" Jiraiya asked.

"There is only four people with the skills to join them and it will be to obvious if one of us join them." Tsunade said.

"I need to think." Kushina said and walked out of the building.

(break)

Itachi was standing looking out into the ocean as his robe blew into the wind. He knew about this new group of elite ninjas and their goal of capturing jinchuuriki's. He turned and looked down the beach at his 8 chuunin's playing as if nothing was wrong and knew what he had to do. Vanishing he appeared in the middle of all eight of them and drew his katana, "Don't hold back." was all the warning they got before he attacked.

(break)

Feeling the spike in 8 chakra's at the same time every trained shinobi rushed to the beach area where Itachi trained his team and saw him standing there with not one scratch on him but his team looked like they was about to pass out at any minute. Lee vanished and appeared in the air above Itachi with his spiked glove aimed at his head, but the jounin simply jumped and kicked him out the air painfully. Sakura attacked next with her spiked mace but was stopped by Itachi's katana then he punched her in the stomach knocking her out the fight also. Next both Hana and Hinata attacked hoping to hold him in place long enough for the others but that ended quickly as Itachi pulled them close to him and kicked Hana in the air then kneed Hinata in the stomach and dropped an elbow on her neck knocking before flipping back kicking Hana to the ground knocking her out. _Rasengan_ Naruto and Tenten yelled as they ran at him, _Shintenshin no jutsu_ Ino called out as Kiba jumped at Itachi with his giant kunai's. Itachi vanished in a bunch of crows before all four genin's fell on the ground unconscious.

Naruto tried to struggle up but couldn't move, "Why?" he was able to ask.

"I thought you was good enough to be the leader but looks like I was wrong, you can't even coordinate your friends to make a decent attack on someone who you otherwise have no hope of beating." Itachi said while turning around.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Naruto demanded.

"Become stronger, become a leader, become a true ninja then come challenge me." the jounin said then started to walk away.

Kushina ran full speed from the other side of the village to find her son not moving and Itachi standing over him before walking away, she completely missed the others also on the ground as she saw red and exploded with chakra as she was on Itachi before he knew what was happening, "I trusted you!" she yelled before he was flying out to the ocean followed be kage.

Itachi flipped mid air and slid back on the water before he stopped himself and calmly looked at Kushina, "I never asked for your trust." he said before activating his sharingan.

"Why?" Kushina asked.

"These ninjas who are collecting jinchuuriki are a threat and must be watched." Itachi responded before vanishing.

Kushina grabbed her katana and vanished meeting Itachi in the middle as their katana's met in a tie as they tried to overpower the other. The shock wave of chakra that came off the two put fear in those watching who wasn't a sannin. The speed at which they was fighting at was to much for anyone but the two sannin's to keep up with. _Katon: grand fireball jutsu_ Itachi called. Kushina easily dodged and was about to attack him from behind. "Shouldn't you be more worried about them?" he asked calmly as his jutsu sped towards the unconscious teens.

Kushina saw her mistake and vanished with pure speed and appeared between them and the jutsu with the tip of her sword left hand and the hilt in her right hand, _Satetsu: iron wall_ she said and a wall of iron quickly was built blocking the fireball. By the time the wall was gone Itachi was long gone. Kushina dropped her katana and ran to Naruto and lifted his head as the parents of the other kids arrived.

"What made him do it?" Tsume asked as she pulled both her kids to her.

"I don't know, I think he knew we was behind the destruction of Konoha." Kushina lied.

"Impossible we never talk about it." Anko said.

"Do you have a better explanation on why my son is barely breathing then?" Kushina snapped at her.

"No use in yelling at her for it, we are all just as confused by his betrayal as you are." Tsunade said.

"I'm leaving, when I come back I'm taking over their training." was all Jiraiya said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

(a week later)

Itachi was sitting in a small restaurant when someone sat across from him, "There is a rumor going around going around by those underground that you destroyed the Uchiha clan." the person said.

"Don't bother me with rumors so if you don't have a reason for being here then leave before I kill you." Itachi said.

"My leader want you to join Akatsuki." the man said.

"What will I get out of this?" the Uchiha wondered.

"Power." the man answered.

The sharingan user looked at the blond man for the first time, "You are going to have to offer more than that it you want my skills." he said then got up. The man reached and grabbed Itachi's arm, Itachi vanished and held the man in the air by his neck, "Touch me again and it will be the last thing you do in your pathetic life." he said before dropping him and vanishing.

The Akatsuki ring lit up, "Deidara what happened?" the hologram asked.

"That Uchiha is insanely powerful and he said you need to offer him more than power." the one now named Deidara said.

"Get him to come towards the base." the hologram said then it was gone.

Deidara sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I better get double for this." he said before running out the restaurant and bumping Itachi and jumping up on a clay bird that was waiting for him, "If you want it back you will have to catch me." he said before taking off. Itachi watched him before he was no longer in his sight before he started walking in the same direction.

(break)

Deidara floated in midair on his clay bird in an open field and looked back to see if Itachi was following him. He was in the same spot for 20 minutes before he saw a figure approaching him. He watched as the figure got closer and realized that his plan to get Itachi to follow him worked, but he was left to wonder what would happen if Itachi didn't get his necklace back immediately. Itachi stopped a few feet away from Deidara and looked up at him, "Drop my necklace and you may survive long enough to be of good use to someone."

"You arrogant piece of shit!" the blond yelled back at him.

"Itachi Uchiha, join us!" he heard.

Completely ignoring the newcomers and he tilted his head so he could see the flying blond, "This is your last chance give me what belongs to me or I will take it off your dead body."

Deidara let it hang from his hand, "Come get it if you can." he taunted.

Itachi vanished and Deidara vanished at the exact same time. When they appeared Itachi was standing on Deidara's bird while Deidara was standing where Itachi previously was, "I'm known for my abilities to use clay and my speed." Deidara told him.

"Your skills is child's play." Itachi told him.

"You arrogant bastard I'm going to kill you." Deidara yelled.

"Deidara calm down, we need his skills." the man with black piercings all over his face.

Deidara laughed as he made a fist with his right hand and his clay bird exploded with Itachi still on it. The other 8 members watched in mild surprise as blood sprayed down over them all "I knew he was nothing compared to me!" Deidara exclaimed.

"So sad to see him die, he was a cute shinobi." the female member said.

"Is that the best you can do, pathetic." they heard.

They looked up and saw Itachi and the bird still floating in mid air, "I blew you up!" Deidara yelled.

"The sharingan, we have been under its spell." the pale member said.

"Like I said your skills are child's play and I know chuunin's whose speed is surpassing yours." Itachi said as they saw his necklace that Deidara previously had move in the wind as it blew past Itachi.

There was a large chakra pulse as the effect of the sharingan was canceled on everyone "We have to fight him without looking into his eyes." the member who did the chakra pulse said.

"How do you know this Orochimaru?" another member asked.

"I make it my mission to know everything that other people don't know." Orochimaru said.

"I'll kill you for making a mockery of me!" Deidara exclaimed before jumping up towards Itachi.

Itachi stepped off the bird and used the attaching shinobi to propel himself into the air and flip over the other members, "I don't have time for kids." and started walking away.

"Itachi wait, join us and you can have whatever you want?" the man with the piercing asked.

"None of you are worth my time." was the reply he received.

"You bastard!" he heard before a large scythe came at him.

He stopped it with a simple kunai, "Fine you want me to join your group, I will."

"Just like that?" the female asked.

"Yes, if one of you can get just one hand on me I'll join you." he told her.

"Your joking right?" the female asked.

"I don't joke." he told her.

"There are 9 of us and we all are kage level." she told him.

"Then it should be easy shouldn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Your going to swallow that arrogant attitude." the wooden mechanical, thing. Actually Itachi wasn't sure exactly what that was, but it didn't look like it was a problem, which is exactly why he decided he needed to keep an eye on him or it.

2 katana's and a tail pierced Itachi before he burst in a flock of crows, "You have to come at me with the intent to kill or you will never have me in your group." he told them.

Itachi proceeded to dodge and flip through their attacks with what seemed like little effort while the female and the man with the pierced face watched "He cant be this good, even I would have trouble taking on all them." the man said.

"He has the sharingan, he can see their attacks before they make them." the female told him.

Itachi landed a few feet away from the group and watched for their next move when he found himself in what looked like a paper cage "Will you join us now Itachi-san?" the female asked with her hand clearly on his back.

"How come I didn't sense you?" he asked.

"Because I posed no threat to you so you dismissed me until I attacked, by the time you sensed me coming it was to late." she told him.

Itachi smirked using them as a distraction, "Your devious."

"So will you join us?" she repeated.

"Will you release me?" he asked.

"That depends on your answer." was her reply.

"I did give my word that I would join you if anyone can touch me, so I'll join you." he said.

"Good your to cute to kill right now." she said and released him.

"Now why don't you tell me exactly who you are?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Konan, the man with the face piercing and rings in his eyes is Pain, you already encountered Deidara, and I'm assuming you know Orochimaru since you are from the village, the flytrap one is Zetsu, the blue one is Kisame, the old looking one id Kakuzu, the annoying one with the scythe is Hidan, the puppet is Sasori, and finally there is Tobi we don't know much about him besides the fact that he is powerful and always wear that stupid looking mask." she told him.

Itachi picked his hat up off the ground and dusted it off before putting it back on, "What exactly do we do?" he asked.

"We are known as Akatsuki and we collect jinchuuriki for the power of their bijuu." Pain said.

Itachi finally got a good look at the man "You posses the rinnegan." he stated.

Everyone looked at him in surprise "What do you know about the rinnegan?" Pain asked.

Itachi smirked "A lot."

"Anyway, this is your ring that associates you with Akatsuki, it will only stay on your right ring finger and it is used to contact other members of the group." Konan told him. Itachi looked at the ring before slipping it on his right ring finger.

"Your partner will be Kisame, you two will travel together at all times." Pain told him.

"So what your the leader or something?" Itachi asked.

"What if I am?" Pain asked. Itachi just chuckled then ignored him in preference to look at the female member of the group.

(break)

A group of Iwa ninjas arrived and saw a sign above an open gate, 'NEW WHIRLPOOL'. The ninjas looked at each other before starting to walk through the gate, "Halt state your reason for entering without permission of the Shodai Uzukage!" the guard said.

"We are here on behalf of Iwa and our business doesn't concern you." one of the shinobi said.

"Your trying to gain entrance to our village show respect." the guard yelled.

Haku walked up to the gate, "Follow me, the Uzukage has been expecting you." she said before turning and walking away with the 10 Iwa ninjas following her.

They walked to the Uzukage building when Haku opened the door and held it open for the six Iwa ninjas to enter. Kushina and her guest turned to see who was coming in, "Welcome." Kushina greeted.

"Kasumi leave so Kushina-sama can talk to her guest." Haku demanded.

"Oh but Haku I am her guest." Kasumi said smiling at the young chuunin.

"Important guest." Haku retorted.

"I'm Mizukage the only guest that's more important than me is a Daimyou." Kasumi replied.

"Get out." Haku said through clenched teeth.

"Haku are you threatening me?" the Mizukage asked in mock surprise.

Haku's face turned red "Haku calm down she is just taunting you." Kushina said.

"I knew that." Haku said.

"Well little Haku are you going to lead the way out?" the Mizukage asked as she continued her taunts.

Haku let the door shut "You know where the exit is."

"Aww is little Haku getting embarrassed?" Kasumi asked while laughing and walking out the office.

"I hate her." Haku mumbled

"Now that the distraction has passed," she sent a pointed look at Haku "why don't we get down to business." Kushina said.

"My name is Kurotsuchi and I'm the leader of this group and we would like to accomplish two things on this trip." one of the two kunoichi's said.

Kushina looked at her, "What would those things be?"

"First we would like to develop a treaty between Iwa and New Whirlpool." she said.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki and I'm from Old Whirlpool and I remember clearly how Iwa attacked our country in fear of our ability with fuinjutsu," she stopped to see how the 10 ninjas was taking this and so far only 3 looked as if they would try and destroy them again "how do I know you wont try something like that again?" she finished.

"I know nothing about that, as you can see I'm quite young for a jounin, but I do know that the second reason we are here would prevent that from happening." Kurotsuchi said.

"Whats that?" Haku asked.

"A marriage contract between Whirlpool and Iwa." Kurotsuchi told them.

"You mean demanding Hanabi-chan marries some creep from Iwa." Haku spat out.

"Haku quiet," Kushina said before looking at Kurotsuchi "as you can see people here are protective of the younger generations, so you should choose your words wisely."

"Would you take her place instead?" an older shinobi asked while looking her up and down.

"She is young enough to be your granddaughter." another shinobi said while pushing his glasses up on his face.

"So you saying you wouldn't sleep with her Jibachi?" the man asked.

"Your old enough to be my father Kurobachi, have some standards." Jibachi said.

"Suzumebachi get your brothers under control." Kurotsuchi told her.

"Unfortunately they were raised to be perverts." Suzumebachi said.

"Just so you know, its well within Haku's rights to kill them for their perverted conversation about her so I would suggest you get your team under control now Kurotsuchi or there will be no chance of a treaty." Kushina told her.

"All of you wait outside and don't move." Kurotsuchi told them. One by one they walked out the building "Sorry being the youngest they feel that they don't have to obey me at times, I'm constantly forced to remind them who is in charge."

"Well back to business, I'm willing to work on a treaty, but your going to have your work cut out for you if you want me to marry off my daughter." Kushina said.

(break)

8 chuunin's walked down the path towards the Uzukage's building. All 8 had on standard Whirlpool outfits except they was of each chuunin favorite color. In addition Naruto was also wearing a dark red coat with short sleeves and white flames on the bottom. It was held close by a tiny orange rope and the coat stopped at his knees. On his back was his huge head-cutter. Ino had her katana upside down on her back so the handle was next to her right hand for easy grabbing purposes. Tenten had tons of pockets on her outfit each filled with a scroll full of weapons. Hinata had her rose-whip in her hair over her right ear. Hana had her chain-whip attached to her hip. Kiba had his giant kunai's across his back in an 'x' shape. Sakura had her mace in a scroll for easy carrying, and Lee had gloves on like always.

They walked right past the Iwa ninjas not even realizing they was there and entered the building, "Mom can we finally go on a mission?"

"Naruto-kun, please be quiet Kushina-sama is in a meeting." Haku said as she directed them into her small area of the office.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked.

"They are here for form a treaty with us." Haku said.

"They?" Naruto asked confused.

"You mean you didn't see the Iwa ninjas standing outside the building?" Hana asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Am I the only one who didn't see them?" he asked. Everyone looked at him and he dropped his head "At least pretend I'm not the only one who missed them."

"Oh Naruto-nii we totally missed the ninjas standing outside the building in the open." Tenten mocked.

"No need to mock me." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun will you please quiet down, Kurotsuchi-san is trying to give Iwa's reasons for why we should marry off Hanabi-chan to an Iwa shinobi." Haku told them.

"I'll kill you if you think your going to marry my sister off to some creep!" Hinata, Tenten, Hana, Ino, and Sakura all said at the same time.

Kushina sighed while looking at them "Will you please give them a mission so I can get this treaty done?"

"Your Naruto Uzumaki?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well last time I checked that was my name why?" Naruto told her.

She activated a seal on her right arm and a small scroll appeared "I don't know if it means anything but I have this from a few years ago." she then gave the scroll to Kushina.

Kushina read the scroll "That bastard, if he wasn't already dead I would kill him!" she declared.

"Whats wrong mom?" Naruto asked worried.

"Kakashi decided to have you married off to the daughter of the Tsuchikage. " she said.

"That bastard." Naruto said in anger.

Kurotsuchi for her part looked like she regretted bring it up "Sorry if I would have known I wouldn't have said anything."

"Its not your fault and we are not angry with you bring this to our attention, but this certainly complicates things." Kushina told her.

"We don't even know who this mystery person is!" Naruto said in frustration.

"The Tsuchikage doesn't have a daughter." Kushina informed him.

"Actually," Kurotsuchi started slowly not sure how they would take the upcoming news "the person who the Tsuchikage-sama would offer is his granddaughter."

The door burst open "Kurotsuchi-chan you can't marry some unproven punk!" said a very big shinobi.

"Holy crap he is huge!" Kiba said.

"Akatsuchi go back outside!" Kurotsuchi yelled at him.

"Who are you calling unproven?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm calling you unproven!" the bigger shinobi replied.

"How about I show you how unproven I am!" Naruto challenged before he vanished.

His punch was effectively blocked but the force made the two slide out the door that was now wide open. Akatsuchi grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him over his head towards a nearby building. Naruto flipped in the air and caught his balance in time to gently land on the building and jump back at his opponent. His right hand went for the handle of his weapon as he had a look of determination in his eyes. Akatsuchi pulled out a kunai and ran at him in preparation to counter the smaller faster shinobi.

_Youton: youkai no jutsu_ they heard before a stream of lava stopped Akatsuchi advance and forced Naruto to jam his sword in the ground to stop himself.


End file.
